Strong Intentions in Luster
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Spin-off to Strong Intentions. On the same day of the Snow Beast attack in Storybrooke, Maine, Fredegar Bolger is called upon by a squirrel-monkey, known as the Squijum, to help someone named Cara Diana Hunter. A new threat has come to Luster. Crossover with Lord of the Rings, Unicorn Chronicles and Once Upon a Time. Mirrors OUAT in Wonderland but is a different tale.
1. (Ep1) Prologue P1: Using the Amulet

**Strong Intentions in Luster**

 **By: Aria Breuer**

 **Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy, and any works in the Middle-earth series, belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and New Line Cinema. All canon material from _The Unicorn Chronicles_ series belongs to Bruce Coville. All canon material from "Once Upon A Time" belongs to ABC. All canon material from other works belongs to their respected owners. All original material, ICs and OCs belongs to the author of this fanfiction spin-off story.

* * *

This is not a new idea, as I've been thinking on this ever since "Once Upon A Time in Wonderland" came out on television. Unlike Strong Intentions, this is mostly an original plot, but it is a multi-crossover story due to how many canon characters are crossing and meeting other canon characters. Since we don't see Fredegar Bolger, the hobbit in Middle-earth, that much, he's one of the leads here and has an expanded role.

Like "Once Upon A Time in Wonderland", this story too has flashback stories coinciding with it. Also, the format I'm using for the chapters is similar to _Strong Intentions_. As for where this chapter starts, it begins years, I won't say how long, after the events in _The Unicorn Chronicles_ and during the episode "A Tale of Two Sisters", from Season 4 of the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

* * *

 **Prologue – Part 1:**

 **Using the Amulet**

 _X-X-X_

 _A long time ago…_

 _X-X-X_

Our World – The Past

Cara Diana Hunter was two or three years old when her grandmother, Ivy Morris, kidnapped her from her parents' house. She had ginger hair and wore what any modest young girl would wear. Now four years old, almost five, it had been a year or two since she last saw her parents. All she had for company was her grandmother, who was always there to take care of her. Cara didn't know her grandmother's secret back then – her grandmother was really a unicorn – for her grandmother didn't tell her the truth.

On the day she walked with her Gramma Morris throughout the bustling streets, when she was age six, Cara stopped before the toy shop and saw a stuffed unicorn. Oh, Cara wanted it so badly. So, in an effort that she hoped she would get the stuffed unicorn, Cara started to beg.

"Oh Gramma, can I have this unicorn? Please?" asked Cara.

Gramma Morris stiffened and immediately put the stuffed unicorn back where it belonged. She knelt before Cara and told her, in such a way that would make Cara stop asking questions, "Cara, under no circumstances are you ever to get a cartoony unicorn."

"Why not?" asked Cara, confused.

Gramma Morris looked at her and said, "You'll understand someday. Let's leave this place." She took Cara by the hand and led her out of the toy shop.

Days later, Cara was reading one of her Gramma's fairy books and felt a desire to explore other worlds. She said to herself, "Someday, I will escape this world and travel to other worlds. I just know I will." She giggled and continued reading.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Fredegar Bolger, more commonly called by his Storybrooke Cursed Alias Fred Dewey, was sitting inside Granny's Diner when the unexpected attack occurred. He had been sipping his coffee and having a pleasant conversation with Curtis Greenhow, or by his Middle-earth name, his true name, Samwise Gamgee, at the long white table, when an unearthly bellow sounded very close by. Granny's Diner shook and everyone who was inside the diner felt the shake. Sam, or Curtis, was immediately searching quickly for a number on his cell phone.

Fredegar/Fred asked Sam/Curtis, as if he already knew what Sam/Curtis was thinking, "Are you calling Frodo?"

"Yes Fatty, I am," said Sam/Curtis, finding the correct number and pressed the send button.

Fredegar/Fred watched Sam/Curtis leave Granny's Diner, but not before paying the tip first. This was perfect. Another monster that everyone would face. Fredegar/Fred shook his head, knowing full well what adventure does to people. He would never have one here. He was too small of a character to even fit into a larger story.

As Fredegar/Fred took a sip of his coffee, a green light rippled from the centermost part of the restaurant part of the diner. The green light blasted and blew a few tables off to the sides like nothing. Fredegar/Fred felt the blast and clung onto the table, while Granny/Widow Lucas protected everything near her on the other side of the diner. Red Riding Hood/Ruby did the same thing, wondering what was happening.

"What is that green light? More magic?" asked Red/Ruby, as if she was yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Oh, it's magic all right," said Granny/Widow Lucas.

All Fredegar/Fred could do was stare. There weren't many people in the sitting area of the diner. Only him, and that didn't help being the only paying customer at the diner. Where had everyone gone? Oh, they were probably off slaying the beast roaming around Storybrooke, or so Fredegar/Fred hoped. That explained the sudden absence of customers.

Out from the green light, as it vanished shortly afterwards, was a creature that was somewhere between a squirrel and a monkey. It had thick fur in two different shades, with the face, stomach, and limbs lighter while the rest was dark. This furry cross between a monkey and a squirrel also donned a bushy tail. Fredegar/Fred recognized the creature right away. This was the last creature he wanted to see.

"Not _you_ again," said Fredegar/Fred, feeling like he had stepped back into a humiliating memory.

"I'll get rid of it!" cried Granny/Widow Lucas, pulling out a broom. She was prepared to swat the squirrel-monkey as soon as possible, hoping to get the creature out of her diner without complaint. It was Red/Ruby who stopped her.

The squirrel-monkey fled up Fredegar/Fred's arm and whispered in his ear. Fredegar/Fred became wide-eyed after a moment. He told the squirrel-monkey, "I see. Squijum, do you know where Cara is?"

"Squijum saw mean men take pretty Cara captive. Squijum knows where Cara is," said the Squijum. It was obvious to Fredegar/Fred that the Squijum's dialect had improved, much more recognizable and intelligent since last they met.

"Can you take me to her?" asked Fredegar/Fred, his voice raising a bit. He noticed the Squijum skittering about the diner, about to take a bite out of Fredegar/Fred's donut. Fredegar/Fred snatched the donut away from the Squijum, but not without feeling guilty and handing the Squijum a large piece. Calming down some, Fredegar/Fred asked the Squijum more politely, "Can the Squijum bring me to Cara?"

The Squijum nodded. He said, outright, "Cara lost. Cara is somewhere in Luster. Luster changed, Squijum knows. Good hotcha!" He hiccupped between bites.

"Take me to her, at once Squijum," said Fredegar/Fred. The Squijum handed him a crystal-and-gold amulet.

The Squijum told him. "Use it. Tell it…" He whispered in Fredegar/Fred's ear.

Fredegar/Fred understood, nodding to show proof to the Squijum. After whispering the words to the amulet, "Luster, take me home" the green mist portal opened in the middle of Granny's Diner. Happy that something worked, Fredegar/Fred followed the Squijum through the portal. The green light vanished, causing Granny/Widow Lucas to convince Red/Ruby to clean up the diner, as if this was something they were used to.

* * *

Summerhaven, Luster – The Past, 8 Years Later

Cara, now fourteen, was a unicorn and thrilling in every second she had. Even though it had been two years since her transformation from human girl to unicorn, Cara still missed having her two hands to work with. But the cost of her hands meant that she could enjoy being a unicorn. Wasn't that what she always wanted? To be happy and spend time with the unicorns and her family? She was lucky to have her family, and that was reward enough for her.

As she galloped across the fields of Summerhaven, her white mane ruffling as the wind picked up, Cara reared up upon seeing a strange peddler in brown robes and a hat. Seeing the man wasn't dangerous, Cara set her front legs back down on the ground. So if the man didn't want to hurt her, then what…

The man sprinkled a purple haze around her. The haze swirled and swirled around her, making her dizzy. The next thing she knew, Cara was back to being a fourteen-year-old human girl. She was amazed she wore clothes, but they too were also brown and looking like rags. The man extended an arm, took her hand, and pulled Cara to her feet.

"Now we can talk," said the peddler. He grinned in a cheery manner. "I knew you were a girl, behind that unicorn display."

"Change me back," said Cara, alarmed.

The peddler chuckled, shaking his head. "No, you don't see it at all, girl. There's a new threat come to Luster. His name is Dorian Grey and he's after the unicorns."

"Why?" asked Cara, confused.

"He wants eternal youth and he will stop at nothing to gain it," said the peddler.

"What can I do?" asked Cara. She checked her hair, and saw her hair was a mixture of red and silver, a clear sign that she still had unicorn in her. The peddler pulled out a strand of the silver hair, putting it inside a wooden box and closing it before Cara's eyes. "What do you need my hair for?"

"Nothing important," said the peddler. "Now do run along. Oh, and tell your friends about me. It may come in handy."

"What's your name?" asked Cara.

"Merlin," said the peddler, introducing himself. "I am called Merlin. The reason I said what I said is that there's another man named Rumplestiltskin, the current Dark One. He cannot know either about unicorns. He may have powerful magic, but the magic I possess is even greater than his. That's how I was able to return you to human form. Now, you must find Lightfoot. Tell him about me."

Cara said nothing and ran off, hoping to find Lightfoot in Summerhaven. Surely, he was there right now and not wandering off again.

* * *

Corsica, France, Our World – The Present

A green portal appeared in the forests on the modern-day island between France and Italy. Coming out of the green portal was the Squijum, followed by Fredegar Bolger/Fred Dewey. Fredegar/Fred looked about him, wondering if they had arrived in Luster. However, the air felt familiar and the forest seemed very familiar. Fredegar/Fred shook the amulet, as its light dimmed.

"Stupid amulet," Fredegar/Fred shook the amulet in his hand, before pocketing it. He told the Squijum, "You said we would find Cara. We're still on Earth, Squijum."

"Hotcha Squijum knows where to go," said the Squijum, darting off.

"Do tell. All I see is trees and… is this Corsica, France?" asked Fredegar/Fred, upon seeing brown buildings and a cement street.

"Yes," said the Squijum. "Lightfoot here."

"Lightfoot? Last time I saw him, it didn't end well between us," admitted Fredegar/Fred. "Do you think he'll trust us after that meeting? I mean, how did you know where to find me?"

"Hotcha knows… this way!" the Squijum led the way down a cobbled street. He was leading Fredegar/Fred down a quiet neighborhood, away from the tourism. However, the Squijum informed Fredegar/Fred a few things, as they approached an apartment complex.

Finding the right door, the Squijum banged on the hard wood door with his fist, before clambering on Fredegar's/Fred's shoulder. At that, the door opened, revealing a slim man with a slightly muscular build. This man had short brown hair, donned a scruffy beard, and wore a leather blazer over a red shirt and white breeches. The second the man saw Fredegar/Fred, he shut the door on him. Fredegar knocked on the door again, as the door opened on the inside to reveal the scraggly man once again.

"I'm not interested in what you're doing here, Fatty. Now please, get off my porch!" said the man, about to kick Fredegar out.

"Handel Smith, I expected better of you," said Fredegar. "We have much to discuss, about Cara."

"I don't know any Cara," said Handel, avoiding the question.

"Yes you do. You know her well. She was your best friend. Remember Luster?" asked Fredegar. "We need to go back there."

"My time in Luster is done. My place is here now," said Handel.

"That's not true and you know it!" Fredegar whispered, close to earshot, "Lightfoot. That is your true name. And my name is Fredegar. Fredegar Bolger. I just go by Fatty because that's what friends call me." He may have said too much.

Handel eyes widened. Opening the door more and moving out of the way a bit, Handel told the two, "Get in here now." As soon as Fredegar and the Squijum were inside his apartment, Handel Smith shut the door, locking it as a precaution.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. (Ep1) Prologue P2: Lightfoot

**Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy, and any works in the Middle-earth series, belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and New Line Cinema. All canon material from _The Unicorn Chronicles_ series belongs to Bruce Coville. All canon material from "Once Upon A Time" belongs to ABC. All canon material from other works belongs to their respected owners. All original material and OCs belongs to the author of this fanfiction spin-off story.

* * *

 **Prologue – Part 2:**

 **Lightfoot**

Corsica, France, Our World – The Present

Handel locked his apartment door good and tight. What in the name of Luster did Fatty – Fredegar Bolger have to bring the Squijum into his apartment? Why wasn't there any Hunters looking for them? Then he understood…

Facing Fredegar/Fred, who had a cheery grin on his face and a right look that wanted food, Handel asked the man… was he a man? As far as he remembered, Fredegar/Fred was a hobbit the last time they met.

"Did you bring anyone?" asked Handel, peering out from behind a curtain.

Fredegar/Fred shook his head. "No, we're alone. The other hobbits are back in Storybrooke, Maine. That's where we were sent. It's in the Americas."

"Yes, I know all about Storybrooke. I asked you if you brought anyone with you. Hunters? Rainbow Prison guards? Etcetera, etcetera, etcetera…" Handle made circles with his wrist. He did not receive a response. "No one in particular."

"You seem on edge, Lightfoot. Come on, I know your name is Lightfoot. I haven't forgotten. You look like you have," admitted Fredegar/Fred.

"That was a long time ago. Times have changed. So have I. You want a cup of tea?" asked Handel, heading over to his open kitchen for a mug. His hands shook as he poured the hot tea into the polished wood mug.

"Did something happen to you, Handel?" Fredegar/Fred asked.

"I don't want to – to talk about it. Mind the tea," said Handel, passing to Fredegar/Fred the filled mug. As Fredegar/Fred drank it down, he gave a quizzical look. Handel caught that glance right away. "I know. It's not the best tea I've made. Sorry. I've been having a rough day."

"Yes. You're looking for her, Lightfoot," said Fredegar/Fred.

Handel pounded his fist on the counter. "That was a long time ago. That name is long-since passed from me."

"Then you've forgotten about her. About Cara. Come on, Lightfoot, that is your name. I know you know about her. What exactly happened between you two? Last I recall being there, in Luster, you and her were having the time of your life, being man and woman, and not… unicorns," said Fredegar/Fred. "Don't tell me you've forgotten."

"The human mind… takes away long-passed memories. I am Lightfoot, but not the Lightfoot I once was," said Handel, revealing a confirmation. Handel/Lightfoot began to tell his story: "After Cara became human again, the feelings I had for her began to flourish. I wanted to be just like her. I would do anything for her. We're best friends, but also family. No one thought we could do it."

"What happened?" asked Fredegar/Fred.

Handel looked at him, and then the Squijum, who was digging into the crumpets. Handel gave his explanation to Fredegar/Fred, while Fredegar/Fred and the Squijum listened intently.

* * *

Autumngrove, Luster – The Past, 15 Years Ago

Lightfoot, a unicorn at this time, walked with Cara, a fourteen year old girl back then, through the autumn-leafed forest. They had a pleasant conversation. Eventually, Lightfoot came to ask Cara the question that had been fawning his mind.

"Cara, how exactly were you returned to human form?" asked Lightfoot.

"Well…" Cara stopped, as did Lightfoot. Standing before them was an elderly wizard. Cara recognized this man instantly. "You… Merlin."

"You know this man?" asked Lightfoot, confused. Understanding some reason, Lightfoot readied for an attack. He told the man, defensive, "What did you do to Cara?"

"The same thing I will do to you," said Merlin. With a flick of his hand, Lightfoot was transformed into a human teenage boy with short brown hair. Lightfoot, now a teenage boy, wore a white set of attire: a white tunic, shirt, tan trousers, and brown boots.

Cara was stunned. Staring at Merlin, Cara asked him, "Why would you do this? I thought you were a good wizard."

"Cara…" Lightfoot felt heavy.

Merlin transformed into a gold-speckled man wearing leather attire. The gold-speckled man puffed from a purple smoke. Now Cara was stunned beyond comprehension.

"Who are you?" asked Cara, not taking anymore tricks.

"The name's Rumplestiltskin and I have a deal you might consider. This new threat to Luster will require both of you human," said Rumplestiltskin.

"You told me the new threat was a man named Dorian Gray and you," said Cara.

"So I did and yet here I am, willing to help you," said Rumplestiltskin. He called to a bush, "They're over here."

"You double-crosser," said Cara, as a man with short black hair and wearing a grey suit from a period time entered the scene. Cara trembled, but more so Lightfoot. This man could not be trusted. However, Cara had a guess as to the name. "You're Dorian Gray."

"And you two are such a prize," said Dorian Gray. "A young girl, once a unicorn, and a unicorn, now a man; you're exactly what I need."

"For what?" asked Lightfoot, as he was helped to his feet by Cara.

Dorian Gray admitted, in a calm manner, "For my experiments. You see, I've found a new way for immortality and unicorns are my most prized possessions, my new toys to help me gain what I seek. You two I have heard about: a prince and a princess. You'll do just fine."

"Cara, run," said Lightfoot.

"But you're too weak," said Cara.

"Run!" cried Lightfoot.

Cara did just that. Having the strength of a unicorn, Cara bolted away from the scene, into the distance where she hoped Dorian Gray wouldn't find her anytime soon. Lightfoot stood his ground.

"You're not going to touch her. Not as long as I'm alive," said Lightfoot, bravely.

Dorian Gray grinned a sly grin. "Oh, and that is where my experiments will begin."

"Not without this," said Lightfoot, taking an amulet around his neck in his hands. Before Dorian Gray and Rumplestiltskin could stop him, Lightfoot cried, "Luster, let me go." Just like that, he vanished in a green light. The last thing he saw was Dorian Gray charging towards him in fright, and Rumplestiltskin looking pleased but also mischievous.

* * *

Corsica, France, Our World – The Present

"And ever since that time, all you've been doing is running, changing your name wherever you go. That's a sad story even of itself. Do you even know if Cara is alive? Whether or not she's taken prisoner by Dorian Gray? That man is a monster," admitted Fredegar/Fred, serious.

"No, I don't. I don't see how you found out. Oh, now I do," said Handel/Lightfoot, looking at the Squijum, who now had his cheeks stuffed with crumpets. "I'm sorry. I can't help you both."

"But you have changed your name several times?" asked Fredegar/Fred.

"Yes, unfortunately. My most recent name is Handel Smith. If people ever knew I was Lightfoot, like in 'The Unicorn Chronicles', they wouldn't believe me," said Handel/Lightfoot. "Besides, the last book in that series stopped before finding out that Cara and myself were transformed into human form. Who would believe that? Or the fact that Dorian Gray is now in charge of Luster. It's not a particularly good story. Dorian Gray's story gave me the shivers. I'll never touch his book again."

"Same here. So, Gray now controls Luster? What exactly has gone on that I missed?" asked Fredegar/Fred.

"Well, you were around before Dorian Gray took full control of the unicorn lands. The last I heard, the last I've seen of Luster, before the Evil Queen's curse and the Second Curse, the place is in turmoil. The centaurs and the delvers are at war. The merfolk have called all unicorns for aide. Apparently, Luster isn't the only unicorn world that exists. There are others just like it. But you need to head to Luster if you want to find Cara. She's in her late twenties the last I checked, but then so am I in human terms," admitted Handel/Lightfoot.

"Yes, and you're coming with me," said Fredegar/Fred.

Handel/Lightfoot looked amused. "I'm not going anywhere. I've got rent to pay up. Wait until after."

"There is no after. We need to leave now. Don't you understand? Besides, what would Cara think of you acting like a coward?" asked Fredegar/Fred.

Handel/Lightfoot paused to think. He never heard Fredegar/Fred so determined. And there was Cara to consider. If he truly loved her, why wouldn't he go after her again? Her parents and grandparents might need the assistance. What on Luster had he been doing all this time? Still, he needed to pay his rent.

Grabbing the money off the counter, Handel/Lightfoot walked out of his apartment. He approached the first door on the left end and knocked. The door opened to reveal a French Head of Household, upon which Handel/Lightfoot spoke in French and passed to him the money he owed. With their friendly conversation done and the door closed, Handel/Lightfoot returned to his apartment. However, Handel/Lightfoot spotted men in grey suits heading his way. So Handel/Lightfoot did the only thing he could do: run.

As the men in the grey suits walked towards him, ever so slippery, Handel/Lightfoot barged open his apartment door, ran inside, and slammed the door. The moment it was locked, there were fierce knocking sounds on the wood. Handel/Lightfoot put a chair under the doorknob in fright. Fredegar/Fred was confused, but understood Handel/Lightfoot did not want to meet these intruders. The Squijum cowered behind Fredegar/Fred.

"Right. I say we return to Luster now," said Fredegar/Fred.

"No, let's use the amulets we have and head for London, England," said Handel/Lightfoot, pulling out his amulet from his pocket.

"What? What for?" asked Fredegar/Fred, confused.

Handel/Lightfoot told him, "Trust me." Closing his eyes, Handel/Lightfoot had the thought pictured in his mind, moments into a green portal opening before them. The Squijum fled through it first, before Handel/Lightfoot allowed Fredegar/Fred to go through second. Handel/Lightfoot darted through the portal last, right as it closed and the men in the grey suits spotted him doing so.

The men in the grey suits called for back-up only too late. They knew exactly where Handel/Lightfoot was headed.

o-o-o

London, England, Our World – The Present

The green portal opened up in an empty alley. Out came the Squijum, followed by Fredegar/Fred and Handel/Lightfoot last. Fredegar/Fred looked about the alley. Well, at least they were close to the downtown area, but still… where was the food?

Handel/Lightfoot got his attention. "Fatty, we don't have time to eat. They'll be hunting us."

"By us, you mean you," said Fredegar/Fred. "I'm hungry. I haven't had that much to eat since I came to find you. A scrap of a donut, or a poor suckling of tea would suffice my appetite."

"Will you stop thinking about your stomach?" asked Handel/Lightfoot. He scanned the area. "I'm sure it's down here… ah, here's the door!" He opened an oak door, entering an abandoned shop.

Fredegar/Fred followed. The room chilled him to the bone when Handel/Lightfoot turned on the lights. It looked like an experimental room. Handel/Lightfoot searched through a filing cabinet.

Fredegar/Fred asked him, "What exactly are we looking for?"

"Here they are. Cara's file and other unicorns: Moonheart, Amalia Flickerfoot… they're all here," said Handel/Lightfoot, setting a pile of filled folders on an empty hardwood table. He searched through the folders for a while. "Dorian Gray's been here. He has every unicorn I know, including…" He stopped on one stapled stack of papers, "Cara."

"You've guessed correct, Lightfoot," said a man with a smooth voice. He entered the room, as did soldiers carrying swords. Fredegar/Fred raised his hands behind his head, while the Squijum fled behind a chair for cover, and Handel/Lightfoot looked alarmed. One of the man's soldiers closed and locked the door. "It's been a long time."

"Dorian Gray," said Handel/Lightfoot. "What brings you to London?"

"This is my home, isn't it? Not my era, but it will suffice. Thankfully, you and Mr. Fredegar Bolger have arrived at a most precarious time. I have my unicorn and a hobbit. Two in one stone," said Dorian Gray. He looked ready for an experiment. "Let's begin our experimentation, and Fredegar Bolger will be our most opportunist witness and my needed host to bring you back."

"Back where? What are you two talking about?" asked Fredegar/Fred, as one of the soldiers searched his pockets, finding his wallet and the amulet he carried in his pocket. "That's not mine."

"Of course it isn't. This experiment… well, we're going to do some traveling. Actually Lightfoot will go through the Rainbow Prison. I'd like to see how it works and whether you can cross all seven lands inside the Rainbow Prison." Dorian Gray turned to Fredegar/Fred. "And you will send him back through song, once his task is done."

"I won't do anything for you. You're a monster," said Fredegar/Fred.

Dorian Gray gave a wicked grin. "A monster, no. I call myself a revolutionist. Let's begin. Bring him over here."

A few soldiers forced Handel/Lightfoot onto a hospital bed, where he was strapped down. Handel/Lightfoot struggled to break free of the straps until Dorian Gray placed clear pads on Handel's/Lightfoot's forehead. Two soldiers dragged Fredegar/Fred over to the hospital bed, forcing him to sit on a stool. Fredegar/Fred saw Handel's/Lightfoot's frightened gaze, moments before Handel/Lightfoot saw a flash of light, followed by nothing for what seemed like a long time…


	3. (Ep1) Prologue P3: Way to Luster

**Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy, and any works in the Middle-earth series, belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and New Line Cinema. All canon material from _The Unicorn Chronicles_ series belongs to Bruce Coville. All canon material from "Once Upon A Time" and "Once Upon A Time in Wonderland" belongs to ABC. All canon material from other works belongs to their respected owners. All original material, original songs like in the first section, except for the melody to the first song which belongs to Bruce Coville, and OCs belongs to the author of this fanfiction spin-off story.

* * *

 **Prologue – Part 3:**

 **Way to Luster**

Green Shaft, The Rainbow Prison – The Present

Handel/Lightfoot could see color… one shade. It was green and it was in different shades of green. Of course he didn't see just one shade, but one color? Where in Luster was he? Oh, he felt so groggy…

Opening his eyes, Handel/Lightfoot saw he was on a green meadow, with a green sun and a green sky. No! He was in the Rainbow Prison… well, the green shaft of the prison. There were other people wandering around, too, all lost or wondering when they would wake up. As was he. He felt strange… no, he was a unicorn again. Well, at least he was back to his young self. Oh, how he missed himself as a unicorn! Deciding to test his legs, Handel/Lightfoot strode forward.

A few times, Handel/Lightfoot tripped on his hooves. Okay, maybe he wasn't used to being a unicorn again, but he had to try something. So he did. By the last time, he was able to walk on all fours more freely. This was weird. He had seen a lot of strange things, but testing out his new legs again, as if he were a foal, that was the weirdest experience he would ever have.

Once that was done, Handel/Lightfoot began his walk through the Green Shaft of the Rainbow Prison. There were mountains on all sides, some more distant than others. Here and there were patches of water and lone trees. It felt very foreboding and yet lonely, too. At last he found a spring and drank its waters. He was surprised at how fresh it tasted… but also green. Was there any color here besides the shades of green? He wanted more colors – _all_ the colors of the rainbow, and many more in-between! He missed home and… Cara. Now he couldn't waste time being inside this prison. He needed to get out! Wait… what was that singing?

 _Though in the distance  
There may be a cry,  
When at last wing's span  
There was my friend._

Handel/Lightfoot, excited now and recognizing the song he and Fredegar/Fred knew, joined in the singing. He could feel his young man body now, which felt heavy.

 _My friend! Oh, my friend  
How I longed to see you  
Carefree and true  
Mistaken by dew._

 _Though we cried long and hard  
Until the sun beat down upon us  
I never gave up  
On a friend as true as you._

Handel/Lightfoot continued singing until he broke free of the bright light. Was he back? Yeah, everything felt normal to him, all the colors returning. He opened his eyes at last. He was back in Dorian Gray's experimental room in London, England.

o-o-o

London, England – The Present

Fredegar/Fred put the emerald gem in his pocket. He observed his friend with candor. Good thing Handel/Lightfoot was out of the Rainbow Prison and now had those pads off his forehead. Now they could work on escaping this place, reach Luster, and search for Cara. Dorian Gray, in the meantime, wanted to attack both Fredegar/Fred and Handel/Lightfoot. The Squijum rested on top of the hospital bed as Fredegar/Fred took off all the straps off of Handel/Lightfoot's body.

Dorian Gray asked the two friends, "How could you do this? How?"

"Well, you can't always work on experiments without knowing your backup plan. Next time, ask me to sing something morbid. It'll fit you well enough," joked Fredegar/Fred, knowing he did not want to sing a morbid song anytime soon.

But Dorian Gray did not show a fierce look when he faced the two and the Squijum. As soon as Handel/Lightfoot was released, Dorian Gray told one of his soldiers, "Open the door. Release them. They hold no further value to me here."

Fredegar/Fred was stunned. No fight scene? That's what he expected coming here and being captured. "You're letting us go? You're not-"

"I've done my work with you both. Thank you for your time," said Dorian Gray.

Handel/Lightfoot led the way. "Come on, Fredegar." He, the Squijum and Fredegar/Fred bolted out of the room and back onto the alley, the second the soldier unlocked and opened the door for them.

Dorian Gray told one of his men in a grey suit, "Follow them, and don't take any detours. Should they find Cara, I want to know the details. Now go." He shoved the man forward, who charged out of the experimental room seconds after Handel/Lightfoot and his friends.

x-x-x

"Keep walking, Fredegar! Don't look back!" said Handel/Lightfoot, speeding up his pace.

"They let us go," said Fredegar/Fred.

"Yes," said Handel/Lightfoot, concentrating on his steps.

"Well, yes, they did, but they let us go. I was expecting a fight or something…"

Handel/Lightfoot backed Fredegar/Fred up against a wall. "You think this is a joke? Dorian Gray won't give up so easily. He'll have us followed. It's best if we make ourselves scarce." He released Fredegar/Fred's shirt and jacket. "Sorry about that. I don't know what's happened to me. These past few hours have been… daunting."

"You're lucky I kept this, and the seven gems needed to get us to the Rainbow Prison and back, should we be captured or separated," admitted Fredegar/Fred.

Handel/Lightfoot shook his head. Pulling out his amulet from around his neck, he and Fredegar/Fred whispered to their amulets, all in the same instance, "Luster, take me home." Then they were gone, just as the man in the grey suit saw them vanish. As for the Squijum, he had clung onto Fredegar/Fred's shoulder, moments before they all vanished into another realm: the same realm they were trying to get to this whole time – Luster.

Not knowing what else to do, the man in the grey suit fled back in the direction he had come. He might as well warn Dorian Gray what happened.

o-o-o

Luster – The Present

It was late afternoon, close to evening, in the unicorn world Luster. Darting out of the green portal first was the Squijum. He sniffed the air for a moment, recognizing the area. He was on the outskirts of Springdale, but not far from the Valley of the Centaurs. He looked back as the green portal was prepared to send another two out onto the continent.

"Hotcha… whatcha!" cried the Squijum, skittering about the place.

Gliding down onto the grassy meadow ground was Fredegar/Fred and Handel/Lightfoot. Fredegar/Fred felt hot and sweaty due to the varying degree of this parallel world. That only meant one thing: he was back in Luster. There was no mistaking it now. Well, good thing his jacket had some sort of proof for circumstances such as these. Nevertheless, since the temperature proved to be muggier than his jacket, Fredegar/Fred gladly shook it off. However, he noticed Handel/Lightfoot glaring at him. Frustrated, Fredegar/Fred jerked the jacket back into place.

"Aren't you hot?" asked Fredegar/Fred. "I am."

"It's going to be cool soon. There's a spring nearby so we can have a drink. Besides, I wouldn't lose articles of clothing in this place. I can't believe I'm back," said Handel/Lightfoot.

"We need to find Cara," said Fredegar/Fred.

"It's not like I left in good terms. My uncle didn't know what to make of me human. I was nearly banished," said Handel/Lightfoot.

Fredegar/Fred told him, "Look, my time here, last time, was short and I only made few friends. Those friends were you and Cara. The rest just don't want to think of me as anyone important. Now, if I were you, I would suggest we find the centaurs and see about getting us near Cara."

"Who told you Cara is alive?" asked Handel/Lightfoot.

"It was the Squijum that told me," said Fredegar/Fred.

The Squijum backed up. "Hotcha… bye bye!" He scampered off in search of food, or something else that was important.

"Wait! Come back!" called Fredegar/Fred, not stopping the Squijum but unable to catch him.

"Oh yes, the Squijum is very reliable. Nuisance, the lot of them," said Handel/Lightfoot. "Come on. Let's head for the Valley of the Centaurs. Maybe we'll find Grimwold there, and he can tell us where to find Cara."

"That's a ways from here. Handel – Lightfoot, please, let's take things one step at a time," said Fredegar/Fred.

"The way things are turning out, we may not have all day. We need to start hunting for Cara now and finding her. I never thought I would be a hunter of anything. Oh come on," said Handel/Lightfoot, leading the way to the valley, but first to the spring.

x-x-x

At his Stronghold, towards the center of the continent, Dorian Gray returned, as did the men in grey suits and the soldiers. Dorian Gray told the soldiers and men to go about their business, while he dealt with matters inside his chamber. Just then, one of the soldiers whispered in his ear about an unwanted feline, before departing. Figuring this an ample opportunity to kick his unwanted guest out, Dorian Gray charged into his chamber, just in time to see a dark-furred lion with a scar on his right eye pacing back and forth. The lion saw him and growled viciously.

After the soldiers closed the doors behind him, Dorian Gray gave a cunning grin, "Now don't be that way, Scar. We knew this would be tricky. Cara is an unwelcome sort that doesn't trust us – doesn't trust me. She's been evading me for years now. I spot her and still, she evades me. I know you can talk. You've been doing it for years: ramming about finding your son, your _possible_ son, Kovu. When was the last time you saw him?"

Scar lunged at him. Growling fiercely, Scar told him, "Don't play games with me, Dorian Gray. You could still gaze into that painting of yours and turn to dust. That is your weakness. As for mine… well, let's just say I don't have any sort of weakness, but power! Power can cause the most devastating matters." He moved away. "When was the last time you saw them? The guards told me everything."

"Not long. They fled here, to Luster, looking for Cara. It'll be the perfect opportunity to find her and catch her," said Dorian Gray. "As well as that pesky unicorn who thinks he's a man. He's no different than her, no better than her."

"And yet they survived Beloved's invasion. Such a pity," said Scar.

"You seem on edge yourself," said Dorian Gray.

"And you're not? A man such as you who only needs to live forever through a portrait? Did you think it would go unnoticed? You think that your feeble attempt to find and catch unicorns, for the sake of gaining immortality, is going to be enough? You know nothing of true power," said Scar.

Dorian Gray hesitated. He asked Scar, "And you do: a lion who wants nothing but to usurp his brother's crown? Tell me how that's working out for you. You lost your chance and here you are: wanting a second relay."

Scar growled furiously, "I _don't_ need to be _told_ by _you_ HOW TO RULE!" There was a pause, at which Scar growled in full tension at the man in the grey suit, standing before him. Calming down some, Scar told Gray, "When did you last see them: the feeble Halfling and his unicorn companion?"

"Not too long ago in London," said Gray. "I know how to catch them. Then nothing will stop me from finding Cara. Mark my words, lion. You're barking up the wrong tree."

Scar bellowed a fierce lion roar at Gray. A moment passed when the dark-furred lion moved backwards, before jumping through a golden-brown portal. Gray witnessed the scene for a moment, before he returned to work. No lion would stand against him, even if Scar knew exactly where his portrait was located.

x-x-x

Fredegar/Fred was relieved to see the spring of fresh, crystal-clear water. It felt cool to the touch and rejuvenating to drink. As he cooled down, Fredegar/Fred peered up at Handel/Lightfoot, only to see him staring out at the sunset. The man, once a unicorn, couldn't resist seeing these sunsets.

"The sunset reminds me of Cara. Those reds up in the sky, they're just like her hair: ginger and flaming, as much as she is," said Handel/Lightfoot. "You know, when you brought me here, I didn't think we could come this far. Much has changed and it's gotten a lot stranger since our last visit. Even the trees are strange, dark and foreboding. Nothing like I'm used to. Where are the unicorns?"

"We'll find them, and Cara," said Fredegar/Fred, optimistic.

Handel/Lightfoot grunted. "How can you be sure?"

"Because you and Cara have spirit, much like Frodo Baggins," said Fredegar/Fred. "He's my friend."

"Yes, you've told me and Cara a lot about him on your last visit. How went things there, before the first curse?" asked Handel/Lightfoot.

"I wasn't with Frodo and my other friends when they went on their quest. I stayed in the Shire and a good thing too. The hobbits needed to be warned; we needed to fend off the ruffians. It was quite a victorious battle for us hobbits. You should have been there," said Fredegar/Fred, checking himself over. No, he was indeed skinny since being locked inside that quarry. Could anyone really call him Fatty now, including Cara and Handel/Lightfoot?

At that moment, Handel/Lightfoot heard a strange reflection sound. Looking down at his feet, Handel/Lightfoot picked up a crystal-and-gold amulet, much like the ones he and Fredegar/Fred carried. Only this one he knew, somehow he could feel Cara's presence. Fredegar/Fred stared at Handel/Lightfoot, before approaching him.

"What's that in your hand?" asked Fredegar/Fred.

"It belongs to Cara," said Handel/Lightfoot.

"How do you know?" asked Fredegar/Fred, confused and yet he was curious.

Handel/Lightfoot explained, "Because Cara, for a time, was a unicorn. And unicorns have a way of finding each other, whether through animal instinct or something more." He turned his gaze to the amulet in his hands, saying further, "Look, I know you don't believe me."

"I never said that. I just didn't think you had it in you to find Cara, if she's even alive," said Fredegar/Fred.

Handel/Lightfoot recovered, determination filling in his eyes, "I know she's alive! That's why we're here, why you sent for me. Cara is alive and I'm going to find her."

Fredegar/Fred grinned. This was the words he was waiting to hear Handel/Lightfoot say. "Then we find her, if the Squijum knows the way."

The Squijum pointed in the direction they needed to go. "Squijum go Centaurs. Go go hotcha!"

"Then lead on. You're the expert in these parts," said Fredegar/Fred.

Handel/Lightfoot was confused. Then he said, taking this comment very seriously, "I do know the way to the centaurs, Fredegar."

"I was asking the Squijum if he knew the way," said Fredegar/Fred. "That doesn't excuse your need to follow."

Handel/Lightfoot was appalled. As they walked, with the Squijum leading the way, Handel/Lightfoot went into a hard lecture on why unicorns have excellent tracking abilities. To ensure he carried both amulets, Handel/Lightfoot put on the amulet that he claimed was Cara's around his neck. The two crystal amulets glowed, sending a unicorn signal across distances.

* * *

Somewhere in the Present

 _The memory was so vivid she could feel it, as if it was yesterday…_

" _Cara, run! Run!" Lightfoot screamed at her to flee._

 _She remembered him more clearly as a unicorn than as a human, and yet she could see him as a teenage boy, and then a man as clear as day. She knew it was him, it was Lightfoot. What on Earth happened to him?_

 _Cara ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She didn't stop and she wouldn't stop. She had left Luster long ago, traveling between worlds, evading Dorian Gray and Rumplestiltskin wherever she might find safety. And on the times she did meet Rumplestiltskin, he helped her escape. But why? She did not know._

 _She felt something glow inside her chest… was it… it was…_

"Lightfoot," was the only word Cara said.

Cara, now twenty-nine, and still possessing her ginger hair with streaks of silver strands here and there, still rested inside a forest. It had been so long with her journeying between worlds she had no idea where she was or how to get back to Luster, if she was even back. Even so, Luster had changed so much, even if the locations were the same.

Would she find Lightfoot? Cara knew she felt his presence. Where was he? That was all she could think about at the time, all she was concerned. She had long since given up the hunt to find her parents and grandparents. Who knows whether or not they were still alive and waiting for her to come home. All she wanted to find was Lightfoot and remain in Luster with her grandmother, Amalia Flickerfoot. But how would she find Lightfoot? That remained the question.

Then there was Dorian Gray still lurking about. She knew next to nothing about him. Only that he was looking for her. She would find a way to evade him and reach Lightfoot. She would stop at nothing until she found him. And then… oh, maybe get an evening supper first. A few roots sounded like a fine meal.

* * *

Luster – The Present

And so Handel/Lightfoot, Fredegar/Fred and the Squijum were off through the spring part of the continent Luster. They did not know exactly who they would meet or would be prepared to meet, but hopefully Handel/Lightfoot could reason with the centaurs and their Chiron.

It was only the beginning of their quest to find Cara.

 _End of Prologue, Pilot and Episode 1_


	4. Ep2: Valley of the Centaurs

**Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy, and any works in the Middle-earth series, belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and New Line Cinema. All canon material from _The Unicorn Chronicles_ series belongs to Bruce Coville. All canon material from the television shows "Once Upon A Time" and "Once Upon A Time in Wonderland" belongs to ABC. All canon material from other works belongs to their respected owners. All original material and OCs belongs to the author of this fanfiction spin-off story.

Given this story, similar to the TV show "Once Upon A Time In Wonderland" I will do my best to make this fanfic a lot shorter than my main story _Strong Intentions_. While the chapters will be long, it will be like an episode in a television show. Thought you readers should be aware of this. Also, as a play on how the writers love to play the wardrobe change in "Once Upon A Time" and "In Wonderland" ABC television shows, I decided to continue this trend in the first section of this chapter. And the vultures from the 1967 Disney animated film "The Jungle Book" makes their first appearance in this fanfic.

* * *

 **Episode Two:**

 **Valley of the Centaurs**

Victorian England – Many Years Ago

There was a firm knock on the door. The jeweler, a bit distressed over his own comeuppance, opened the door. He was not in the mood for customers.

"We're closed – oh, it's you Dorian," said the jeweler, apologizing to the rich man.

Dorian Gray strode into the room. "I trust you received my message."

"Yes Dorian. Most distressful," said the jeweler, shutting the door before anyone saw them, or so he hoped. Turning to the richer man, the jeweler asked him, "What is it you seek?"

"I was wondering if there were any diamonds available," said Dorian Gray.

"You mean for a lover? Congratulations –"

"It's not for me," hissed Dorian Gray. "What I mean is if you have seen these crystals that can teleport one between worlds, particularly Luster. You've heard of the place, I can imagine."

"Many occasion; however, the crystals were created before our time." Realizing he was about to lose a customer, and remembering something, the jeweler said, "But I do know one man who might assist you in procuring crystals of that size and specification."

"Where might I find this man?" asked Dorian Gray, his curiosity rose.

"He's in the back of the shop. We call him Rumplestiltskin. He has traveled between worlds before. He knows where to take you, crystal or no crystal," said the jeweler.

"Then let me speak with him," said Dorian Gray.

"He's already here!" said a piping masculine voice, belonging to a gold-speckled man wearing crocodile skin clothing. The man introduced himself, even though the introduction was given, "Rumplestiltskin at your service, and yes I do know where to find those crystals. Interested?" His eyes never left Dorian Gray's gaze.

Dorian Gray thought it over for a few seconds. He declared, "Yes. Show me."

* * *

Near the Valley of the Centaurs, Luster – The Present

Fredegar/Fred was roused awake by various grunting sounds and clearings of the throat. To his surprise, he found Handel/Lightfoot already wide awake and packing a duffle bag, filled with all sorts of weapons. Fredegar/Fred peered at the Squijum first, who was eating a nut, before gazing at the early morning sun. Was it dawn?

"How long have I been asleep?" Fredegar/Fred asked, brushing the matter out of his eyes. "What time is it?"

Handel/Lightfoot gave a small chuckle. "I think, perhaps, it is time to wake up."

Fredegar/Fred rested his head on the tree root. "No, it's too early."

Handel/Lightfoot chided with him. "Unicorns always wake up with the sunrise. I thought you knew that."

"Some unicorns I'm sure sleep in," said Fredegar/Fred. A question popped into his head, "So Cara, she's not your lover, is she?"

"She's my niece. I'm her uncle. I love her as any family member would. If you're thinking romantically, it's not going to happen between me and Cara," said Handel/Lightfoot.

"Then why would you go after her?"

"Because she's a close friend of mine and I just want to protect her from harm. What about you? What's your reason for being here?"

"The Squijum sent me," said Fredegar/Fred, gazing at the Squijum, who was minding his business. That's when Fredegar/Fred sat upright, groaning in agony over Handel/Lightfoot's new attire. "Oh, Handel, where did you get that?"

Handel/Lightfoot gave a fair reason. "The humans came by with a caravan. I found this leather vest, tunic and pants from them." He was confused; wondering if this was how all humans behaved.

"Well, you look fit for battle, not in the most pleasant manner," said Fredegar/Fred.

Handel/Lightfoot didn't get the hobbit man's sarcasm. "And what's wrong with my attire?"

"Oh nothing," said Fredegar/Fred, trying to wake up. He changed the subject, "So, what's the game plan? How do we get Cara back? I mean, we can't just walk in on the centaurs, can we?"

"Not without reason and we do have one. There's one centaur that might help us: the Chiron Arkon. He's loyal to the unicorns. He may get us the help we need. So when the centaurs take us to him, we'll find out the situation here and hopefully get Cara back," explained Handel/Lightfoot.

"Yeah, and what if that plan doesn't work?" asked Fredegar/Fred, curious about a backup plan. There was no response from Handel/Lightfoot. Stunned, Fredegar/Fred asked, "You're kidding? You mean to tell me you have no backup plan or escape plan? I thought you knew these woods."

"Yes and that's why we need to be creative. But I still plan on finding Cara, if you're with me," said Handel/Lightfoot.

"Of course I'm with you. I'm just not sure how we're going to mingle with the centaurs," said Fredegar/Fred, mildly crabby.

"We'll find a way, Fredegar. I know we will," said Handel/Lightfoot.

Fredegar/Fred gazed up, sleepy-eyed, at Handel/Lightfoot. He said, resting his head back down on the tree root, "I'll see you in five minutes."

Handel/Lightfoot told him, "Get up. We're heading out." He sheathed his new sword, the same one he received from the caravan. He clasped onto his and Cara's crystal amulet, making the two crystal glow in his hand.

x-x-x

Somewhere in the Present

Cara jolted upright from where she kneeled on the ground. She asked, in an attempt to breathe, "Lightfoot…why?" She felt her heart skip two beats.

Cara knew Lightfoot was her uncle. She just cared about him too deeply, as any family member would. Lightfoot was, after all, Cara's closest companion on her journey through Luster, growing up. Now that she felt Lightfoot… he was near, but not near enough. Where exactly was she? Looking about her, Cara knew she was lost and that she was no longer in Luster, but in another forest. She had to find someone to lead her back to Luster, bring back her amulet. If only she would remember what exactly happened to her the day she lost her amulet, the one given to her by her grandmother before she returned to her unicorn form.

Cara continued her fierce jog, not stopping for anything. There were vultures flying through the air above her head. She would get caught for sure. One of the vultures swooped in on her, forcing Cara to let out a cry.

x-x-x

Dorian Gray's Stronghold, Luster – The Present

Dorian Gray made his way through the crowd. The peasants he encountered needed his resources, but Gray wasn't ready to give them everything he ever had. Ever since Gray moved into Luster, more men and women arrived in the world with their children. That meant trouble not just for the unicorns, but for Gray as well. And Gray couldn't commit to listening to another word from the peoples of Luster. Entering his private chambers, Gray heard silent paws and claws sweep across the hallway. Guessing who the cat was, Gray entered his bedroom. Present in the room was Scar, Gray's loyal associate.

Scar stared at Gray's paintings, even the one painting that was covered up by a thick bed sheet. "You have so many landscape paintings, portraits of your associates. But lo! what could be behind this portrait?" He skulked over to the portrait hidden behind the sheet.

Gray hissed, telling the dark-furred lion: "Don't pull back that sheet!"

Scar chided, coolly, "Is it bad?"

Gray remarked, "I tried to stab that portrait once. Given my world is full of magic, I was given a second chance, but the portrait remains. If I so much as look at the portrait, I will turn to dust.*"

"Such a pity," said Scar, gazing at the sheet. He changed the subject, "Any word from Cara?"

"I am close to finding her as we speak. She is lurking in the Jungles, the same world from the Jungle Book, as I have researched. Rumplestiltskin showed me that world. I know where to find Cara. She's hiding there and it is my job to find her," said Gray.

Scar said, "Without those amulets, how do you expect to leave Luster?"

"Amulets have many abilities, even jumping between worlds in a much faster process, no matter if the world is magic or not," said Gray. "I happened to acquire some years ago, before Cara's flight."

"I see," said Scar, "and the price?"

"If Rumplestiltskin were around, I'm sure he'd tell you. For now, it is our job to retrieve Cara, before Lightfoot, that wretched unicorn who stopped me before, finds her," said Gray. "I know Lightfoot is coming to find Cara. That is why we must be stealthy, my friend."

" _I am not your friend!_ " shouted Scar, venomously. Calming down, Scar said, "I am your associate and your ally. Find Cara and you may well find my nephew, Kovu, if he's still wandering those woods."

Gray said, "Then I will make it my job to find them both. You have my word."

Scar stopped Gray before he left, "Wait! There's one more thing: when you see my nephew, tell him Scar still lives."

Gray nodded. "As you wish," and then left his private chambers. Pulling out from his pocket was a crystal amulet.

* * *

Victorian England – Many Years Ago

Dorian Gray entered the back of the jewelry shop with the jeweler and Rumplestiltskin. The office area was grand and vast, as well as advanced. It also contained many strange gems, including pink glowing gemstones.

The jeweler told Gray, stopping the man from picking up the pick glowing gem, "Don't touch that, sir! Those pink gems are known to explode on touch."

Gray shrugged, setting the gemstone down. "I see you are a man of many trades."

The jeweler said, timidly, "I do my best to procure items of significant value, be they from other worlds."

"I see," said Gray, interested by the wealth. "How much is it to procure a few crystal amulets? Can you make a dozen of them?"

The jeweler said, "For those specific to Luster and to other worlds, I would need hair samples from each of your chosen worlds. Only then can I create the amulet you seek."

"I would appreciate that very much," said Gray.

"How long will this venture take?" asked Rumplestiltskin to the jeweler.

The jeweler said, gazing through a microscope at a small crystal, "It depends on the venture. How many worlds do you plan on traveling to?"

"All of them," said Gray, "but mainly Luster."

"That journey would take weeks, unless you know the way to go," said the jeweler.

"Portals are the key then," said Rumplestiltskin. He told the jeweler and Gray, "Fear not. I shall return with these hairs." He vanished in a puff of purple smoke.

Gray told the jeweler. "Then I shall wait here until the imp has returned."

"Very well sir. Rumplestiltskin is a prized procurer. He'll make haste," said the jeweler.

"He better," said Gray, studying the table of different gemstones. As he guessed, each gemstone was unique to the world it came from. He hoped by then to have Master Amulets ready to use.

* * *

Valley of the Centaurs, Luster – The Present

As soon as they reached a hilltop Fredegar/Fred, Handel/Lightfoot and the Squijum were approached by a group of centaurs. The centaurs, taller than Fredegar/Fred imagined them to be, came to a slow trot, stopping before the tree travelers. The leader of the centaur group asked, "Why do two humans and this grey little – whatever you call him – travel to these parts? This is reserved to the centaurs."

Handel/Lightfoot said, "We're looking for the Chiron."

"I am he," said the leader of the centaurs. He introduced himself, "I am Arkon. At the moment, we're fighting the delvers over land issues. Dorian Gray has caused quite a stir between our races. The delver Rocky does not like the way things are going since Gray has entered Luster, and neither do I."

Handel/Lightfoot said, agreeing with Arkon, "I see. Much has changed, I'm sure, since I've been here. But I am happy to know the centaurs and the delvers are on peaceful terms."

"We are good leaders in our own right," said Arkon. "What are your names?"

"Lightfoot," said Handel/Lightfoot in introduction. He gestured to Fredegar/Fred and the Squijum, "and this is Fredegar Bolger from the Shire, in the world Middle-earth, and the grey creature is called the Squijum. I, Lightfoot, have returned to this land in search of Cara. I trust you know who she is."

Arkon paused for a couple of seconds. He remembered Cara from when she was twelve years old. He still remembered her last visit to see him. "Yes, I remember her now. She has grown into a beautiful woman." He returned to the matter at hand, "You seek her out. I'm afraid the only news that I can give you is that when I last saw Cara, she held a Master Amulet in her hands. Somehow Gray acquired more than his fair share: two dozen Master Amulets. I see you have one in your possession."

Handel/Lightfoot gazed down at the amulets around his neck. "Yes. I have two. I gave the amulet for Luster and Earth only to my uncle Moonheart. Cara must have given you her amulet between Luster and Earth, too."

"Yes, as a keepsake for protection. I have been guarding it ever since, until she wishes it back," said Arkon.

Fredegar/Fred asked, out of turn, "Where is Cara now? Do you know?"

Arkon told him, "Last I heard, Cara used the Master Amulet she had – and I'm guessing she dropped a second, the second one you wear around your neck – to travel off-world, to another land. Where she went, I hardly know."

Handel/Lightfoot's head sagged into his chest. Great, so now where were they supposed to go?

Fredegar/Fred ended their conversation, "Thank you, Arkon."

Arkon nodded, telling the three travelers, "If you see Cara, tell her Luster misses her. Tell her also that Dorian Gray needs to be stopped and any other villains he's brought with him." He galloped away with his fellow centaurs, waving to the three travelers as he went down the hill.

Fredegar/Fred told Handel/Lightfoot, "Come on. We need to find somewhere sheltered. You look tired."

"No, I'm fine," said Handel/Lightfoot. He admitted, truthfully, "I had hoped to find Cara by now."

"Come on," said Fredegar/Fred, leading his friends away from the hill, in the opposite direction of the centaurs.

x-x-x

The Indian Jungle – The Present

"Say Flaps, whatcha wanna do?" asked the bald-headed vulture, the shortest in the group.

The vulture with blonde hair replied, "I don't know, Buzzie, what do you want to do?"

Dizzy, the vulture with the grey hair, announced, "Quiet, she's waking up."

Ziggy, the vulture with brown hair, told his group of vultures, "Ain't she a pretty? That she is."

Cara roused, her forehead throbbing with pain. Checking her forehead, Cara found a large lump by her hair. Unsure what had happened, and wondering where she heard the four voices, Cara gazed up at the vultures, sitting on a low tree branch. She shouldn't be surprised. Animals always talked in Luster.

Cara asked the birds, "Who are you?"

"Buzzie," said Buzzie in introduction.

"Ziggy," said Ziggy, joining in.

"Flaps," said Flaps, a little snarky.

"And I'm Dizzy," said Dizzy, slower than the others.

Buzzie flew down from his tree branch, observing Cara. "You're new here, ain't yah?! Welcome to the Indian Jungle. Quite a predatory place, I'll say."

Cara asked, trembling, "You're vultures. You aren't going to eat me, right?"

Buzzie shook his head. "No, we just want to be your friend."

Cara explained, "I need to find Lightfoot. He was a unicorn, but then…"

"Telling secrets, Cara," said a voice from behind Cara. The voice belonged to Dorian Gray.

How did Gray get to this jungle? Cara gulped. Gray was the last person she wanted to meet in this hot jungle. Cara said, bravely, "How did you find me?"

"I'm a man of many talents. Surely you knew that, Cara," said Gray. He added, shrewdly, "And now, you're coming with me."

* * *

Victorian England – Many Years Ago

"I am back, as promised!" said Rumplestiltskin, reappearing in the jeweler's office.

Gray asked him, standing up from his chair, "Do you have it then?"

"Have it indeed," said Rumplestiltskin. He pulled out a small vial, telling Gray, "All the strands of hair you could ever want, from every world I sought, including a girl named Cara, who was once a unicorn herself."

Gray took the vial from Rumplestiltskin, asking him, "What do you get in return?"

Rumplestiltskin told him, "Oh, the pleasure of watching your expertise take over the worlds. But you must know: all magic comes with a price. Enjoy." He giggled in a higher pitch, before vanishing from the shop.

Gray approached the jeweler, telling him, "Make me as many Master Amulets as you can. I'll expect two dozen."

"Two dozen," said the jeweler, stunned.

"Is that a problem?" asked Gray.

The jeweler said, timidly, "No sir. I'll get on it, sir." He took the vial from Gray's hand.

Gray said, "Good. If the imp returns, tell him I'm going to make use of stopping by Luster to pick up the rest, including this girl Cara. A girl turning into a unicorn might prove useful to my plans."

The jeweler was suspicious of Gray's motives. However, he said nothing to the rich man in that given moment.

* * *

On the Border of the Valley of the Centaurs, Luster – The Present

Towards sunset, Fredeger/Fred found himself, Handel/Lightfoot and the Squijum back at the same spot they had been, under a massive tree. As Fredegar/Fred approached the tree again, Handel/Lightfoot gazed at the sun descending in the late afternoon sky. For a moment, things were bleak. How would they find Cara now, without help from the centaurs?

Fredegar/Fred got his friend's attention, "We'll find Cara, Handel. We need to have hope. There's still time to save her."

"Before Dorian shows up," said Handel/Lightfoot. "Gray doesn't understand. Cara is important to all of Luster. Without her… where could she have gone?" He made his way back to the tree and sat down a few feet away from Fredegar/Fred.

Fredegar/Fred suggested, "Look, knowing Cara, she's probably got a bird sending you love letters."

"We're not dating, Fredegar. Cara's my niece, remember? I'm her uncle. It's only fitting that it stays that way," said Handel/Lightfoot.

Fredegar/Fred shrugged, resting his head on the tree's roots, "Well, who knows then?"

Closing his eyes, Handel/Lightfoot concentrated on the amulets around his neck. It was silent for a moment, but then a glowing red light appeared, turning green and then back to red. Out from the light, and before Handel/Lightfoot's feet, was a wooden jewelry box with Cara's face on the front. Handel/Lightfoot opened his eyes, grabbing the jewelry box before it vanished.

Fredegar/Fred asked, "What's that?"

Handel/Lightfoot said, calmly, "A sign. We're going to find Cara. Whatever's in this box will tell us her next location, if she's already there."

"How do you know that?" asked Fredegar/Fred.

"Because I've seen this box years ago," said Handel/Lightfoot, gazing back at Fredegar/Fred for a moment before staring at the jewelry box again. "It's a clear sign we'll find her, bring her back to Luster and then stop all this, before everything descends into darkness." He peered up at the sky, telling the air with a hopeful smile, "Cara, I will find you."

 _End of Episode 2_

* * *

 **As I learned from a fan of** _ **The Unicorn Chronicles**_ **, in one of his or her reviews for another fanfic in that fandom, he or she stated that Lightfoot is Cara's uncle. This is obviously true, given in the unicorn family tree of Luster, Lightfoot is a Prince of the Unicorns, which makes him Cara's relative. So, in this case, no there won't be any budding romance between Lightfoot and Cara. The only bond they share is friendship and love, more out of respect than romance.**

 **Footnotes:**

 ***Dorian Gray's reference to what would happen should he look at the portrait came from the movie "League of Extraordinary Gentlemen", which featured Dorian Gray. So yeah, there's definitely inspiration from this film for Gray.**


	5. Ep3: Rosetta and Fawn

**Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy, and any works in the Middle-earth series, belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and New Line Cinema. All canon material from _The Unicorn Chronicles_ series belongs to Bruce Coville. All canon material from the television shows "Once Upon A Time" and "Once Upon A Time in Wonderland" belongs to ABC. All canon material from other works belongs to their respected owners. All original material and OCs belongs to the author of this fanfiction spin-off story.

* * *

 **Episode Three:**

 **Rosetta and Fawn**

The Shire, Middle-earth – The Past

In the Green Dragon, many hobbits spent their evenings drinking, eating and singing songs to their merry delight. Among those hobbits were Frodo Baggins and his friends: Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, Pippin Took, Folco Boffin and of course, Fredegar Bolger. Just about every one of these friends had nicknames to go by, all except Folco and Frodo. Entering the inn, Fredegar looked about him in merry delight. This was where he needed to be tonight.

"I'll get us a table," Frodo told his friends.

"And we'll look about," Pippin said loudly, hoping to start a ruse. "Who's with me?"

"Pipe down, Pippin. There are families here," Merry shushed his friend and cousin.

"Psst!" called out a voice Fredegar's way.

"Why don't you lads go on ahead? I'll only be a moment," said Fredegar, heading off towards the innkeeper's daughter.

Although he knew Frodo would be concerned, Fredegar noticed Frodo didn't do anything, which was unusual. Still, when looking back, Fredegar saw Frodo gazing at him, curious as to where he was headed at this hour. Following the innkeeper's daughter into one of the rooms, Fredegar was surprised when the innkeeper's daughter left him to burly-haired hobbit, seated at a table by the wall.

"Sit down," the burly-haired hobbit pulled back a chair with his foot. "I have a proposition for you, one that you might inquire."

"Okay," Fredegar sat down. Feeling uncomfortable, Fredegar made an excuse to leave, "I should head back to the dining area. My friends…"

"Can wait," said the burly-haired hobbit. "The world I'm going to tell you is a matter of interest to the likes of us. Word travels that new threats are made to this world every day. I need you to be our representative for the hobbits." Fredegar noted right away how deep and mysterious this stranger hobbit was towards him.

"What world is that? I've never traveled outside the Shire, and I certainly don't want to," said Fredegar, knowing when he was doing something right for his country.

"The world is called Luster, and it's crucial it's protected," said the burly-haired hobbit.

"I don't know your name," admitted Fredegar, timidly.

"My name is of no importance. Just hear me out about Luster, and then tomorrow if you decide to come, meet me outside this inn. You may be glad you did," said the burly-haired hobbit, leaning forward towards the table.

* * *

Luster – The Present

The following morning, after some rousing from Lightfoot/Handel, Fredegar/Fred got himself up and made preparations to leave the campsite. However, there was one thing on Fredegar/Fred's mind, and that concerned the mysterious box Lightfoot/Handel made appear before them the previous night. He even noticed the Squijum trying to snatch the box from Lightfoot/Handel.

"Get off, Squijum!" Lightfoot/Handel complained, shoving the squirrel-monkey off his satchel.

"When you told me you were Cara's uncle, I remember Cara saying that to me the first time we met. You're not uncle and niece, are you?" Fredegar/Fred asked, suspicious.

"It seems you caught me in a lie," said Lightfoot/Handel, cursing himself. "Oh, how I wish I were a unicorn again."

"What?" Fredegar/Fred asked, confused.

"Yes, Cara and I are cousins, all right?" Lightfoot/Handel spoke out of sheer annoyance, "We only said we were uncle and niece because we figured that's how you treat cousins."

"The hobbit children used to tell that to Bilbo Baggins all the time. Force of habit for cousins to do in the Shire, but not to all cousins," Fredegar/Fred explained. "Why do you ask?"

"It's nothing," Lightfoot/Handel pulled out the jewelry box. Fredegar/Fred knew he needed some answers over this object.

"So, what's in it?" Fredegar/Fred asked him, curious.

"That's what we're about to find out," Lightfoot/Handel spoke, grinning. Fredegar/Fred peered over Lightfoot/Handel's shoulder as he opened the box. Revealed inside, much to Fredegar/Fred's disbelief, were pink and brown sparkling dust. "The fairies. It's a sign."

"It's more questions," Fredegar/Fred told him, firmly. "How are the fairies supposed to help us?"

"You had a run in with them," Lightfoot/Handel guessed correctly.

"Yes, but not in the way you think." Fredegar/Fred admitted, worried, "Oh, I do hope she forgives me."

"She?" Lightfoot/Handel asked, confused.

"One of the fairies," Fredegar/Fred told him. "Anyway, I know where one of the fairies are, maybe two. They can help us, but I'm not sure they'd be willing. Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"We need to find Cara. This is the only way." Lightfoot/Handel stuffed the box inside his satchel. "Come on. Lead on."

"Right." Fredegar/Fred said nothing afterwards, taking the lead through Springdale. He knew he would find the pink flowers, but… was he even ready for what was to come? He wasn't sure himself.

x-x-x

The Jungle Forest – The Present

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Cara told Dorian Gray, in her defense.

Gray shrugged. "Suit yourself, Cara. But you won't get far in this jungle. Of course, you should know that if you step one foot into Luster, I'll hunt you down and capture you. That might make an interesting prize for Lightfoot to find you, along with his hobbit friend."

"Lightfoot and Fredegar are in Luster?" Cara asked, surprised.

"It's not as big of a deal as you would like to hear. Yes, they're in Luster and searching for you. But in the end, this'll work out for me." Gray told her last, "I look forward to meeting you again on your unicorn world." Using the amulet around his neck, Gray vanished from sight.

Cara was perplexed, and yet suspicious of Gray's words. If Lightfoot and Fredegar were back in Luster, that would mean she would have to find them. But then Gray's threat to her was clear: he would capture her and probably use her as bait to capture Lightfoot. Either way, she had a feeling she would need to stay under Dorian's radar. She would also need to find help. But where could she find help in this jungle? Although the vultures arrived, she bolted once more through the jungle. If only she knew who to turn to for aide…

A fierce smack sent Cara to the ground. Pain shot up her chest in a matter of moments. Doing her best to recover from the blow, her gaze soon fell on a dark-furred lion. This was what she feared: being a meal to a hungry carnivore. As the lion inched closer to her, Cara thought he would eat her, but then he spoke:

"What are you doing?"

* * *

The Shire, Middle-earth – The Past

Fredegar listened, intrigued by the purity of the world of unicorns. No wonder everyone was so interested in the world. Ever since the death of Beloved, the vicious unicorn hunter, Fredegar wasn't surprised how such a world could be so valuable. Still, he knew in his heart that this world would have to be protected.

"I'll do it. I'll meet you tomorrow here at the Green Dragon. We can get started, but tell no one we've spoken," said Fredegar.

"I'll make that my highest priority," said the burly-haired hobbit.

o-o-o

The second Fredegar sat down at the table Frodo picked out for him and their friends, Fredegar right away felt eyes on him. It was clear his friends were intrigued by his business. However, Fredegar knew some things were best left a secret.

"So, did anything happen while you were away?" Frodo asked his friend, curious.

Fredegar shook his head.

"Nothing," Frodo was surprised.

"Come on, Fredegar. Any woman who sends you to the back rooms would be worth it," Merry drank a sip from his mug.

"Nothing happened between me and the innkeeper's daughter," Fredegar spoke truthfully. He fought back the protests from Merry, Pippin and Folco with, "Now lads, I am a good and decent hobbit."

"Maybe we should call you Fatty from now on," Merry chimed in.

"You know you already call me that," Fredegar insisted, annoyed. Sometimes Merry and Pippin could be a handful, even though they meant well. Fredegar knew that of the two. And yet, even he had to make sure not to let slip the conversation in one of the rooms with the burly-haired hobbit man.

* * *

The Jungle Forest – The Present

"I asked what you are doing," the dark-furred lion demanded, barring his teeth at Cara.

"You aren't going to eat me?" Cara asked him, confused.

"I eat animals, not people," the dark-furred lion calmed down some. "My name is Kovu."

"I'm Cara," she felt a little braver now. Standing up, she explained to him, "I came from Luster, the unicorn world. I hope you're not here to attack and hunt unicorns. They're…"

"I know who they are. Talking animals don't kill talking animals. It's a rule that all talking animals share, and I am one of those animals," Kovu explained in return. "However, the non-talking animals, those I do hunt. But you're in no danger, Cara, not with me."

"You've heard of me, but I've not heard of you," Cara admitted.

"The animals talk. I came from the Pridelands. There's an oasis that lies between here and my homeland. I can take you there, if you want? We can talk further there," Kovu asked, generously.

"I would appreciate that. Thank you, Kovu," she smiled at him.

Moving to stand next to the lion, she followed him straight to the oasis. There, she drank in large gulps. The taste of cool water was good in Cara's mouth, and it didn't taste polluted either. Somehow, she knew she would be all right with Kovu by her side. Maybe it was all right having a lion around. Extra protection was something she couldn't afford to waste, but then even she knew how to defend herself.

x-x-x

Pink Flower Bed, Luster – The Present

The dirt path led them straight to a meadow filled with pink flowers. There were various logs here and there, with animals coming to and fro throughout the glade. The whole place seemed too crowded and noisy in Fredegar/Fred's eyes.

"I wonder what's keeping these animals up," Lightfoot/Handel asked, suspicious.

"Oh well!" Fredegar/Fred made an excuse to back out of this ordeal, "Why don't we find Cara some other way."

"Don't be ridiculous." Lightfoot/Handel told him, "We're finding Cara."

"And this is the best way? You're joking?" Fredegar/Fred asked, feeling out of place here.

"You do know how to call fairies," Lightfoot/Handel said. It wasn't a question.

"Of course," Fredegar/Fred answered, approaching the man.

And so Fredegar/Fred clapped several times with Lightfoot/Handel. The whole clapping experience was a bold move, but he had his doubts that the fairies would come. He stopped at the same time as Lightfoot/Handel, just a pink light and a brown light swirled around each other, drawing themselves closer to the two men. He peered over his shoulder at the Squijim, who tried to swat at the two lights.

"Whoa there, sugar!" said the fairy in the pink light.

"Calm down, boy. Calm down." The fairy in the brown light rubbed the Squijum's nose. Fredegar/Fred was impressed, even as the fairy in the brown light continued her coaxing to the Squijum, "Everything's going to be all right."

"Squijum relaxed," the Squijum said, falling asleep on Fredegar/Fred's shoulder.

"Remind me who we're talking to," Fredegar/Fred asked, confused.

The two fairies' lights glowed brighter, taking a larger form until they became the same size as Fredegar/Fred and Lightfoot/Handel, if not a few inches shorter. Fredegar/Fred recognized the two fairies at once. He wondered if they recognized him.

"Hullo Rosetta, Fawn," Fredegar/Fred greeted them with a warm smile.

Fawn started, "Oh…"

"You," Rosetta said, firmly.

Fredegar/Fred shut his eyes as Rosetta smacked him fiercely on the cheek. He massaged his cheek afterwards, wondering what he had done. "Hello to you, too."

"You stood me up," Rosetta told him, angry.

"Believe me, Rosetta, I didn't mean to. Dorian Gray was standing in the way," Fredegar/Fred explained.

"You shouldn't trust him, Fredegar." Rosetta admitted, "But at least you're kind and honest. That trait never fades away in the best of people."

"What is it that you're here for?" Fawn asked the two men, curious.

"We're looking for Cara." Lightfoot/Handel pulled out the jewelry box. "When I thought of her – and I didn't think I had it in me – this box came into my possession. It had your dust, both of you. Surely you know where she is."

"Who's to say? Cara made us swear not to say anything," Fawn declared. "It's not an oath we're willing to break."

"Not at all," Rosetta added.

"What do we have to do?" When he didn't receive a response, Fredegar/Fred asked the two fairies, "Come on, you know me, both of you. And Cara's in danger. We need your help."

From the look on Rosetta's face, Fredegar/Fred had her attention. He hoped the two fairies would cooperate, or at least give them a task that would be beneficial to their cause. However, he knew he and Handel/Lightfoot could not waste time. They needed to find Cara and fast, before something got her first.

x-x-x

Dorian Gray's Stronghold, Luster – The Present

Gray returned to his stronghold not two minutes later. Releasing his hand from his Master Amulet, Dorian looked about his chamber. It was still the same as before. Good. Now he could wind down and relax for a time. As he sat down on a red cushioned chair, Gray's tranquility was interrupted by a low roar. Gray knew who it was lurking about his chamber.

"I know you're there, Scar." Gray insisted, not in the mood for the dark-furred lion's warm welcome, "Come out!"

Scar did. The look on his face showed some remorse, but it was mockery. Gray knew whatever Scar's intentions were, they weren't good.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had left. I figured you had returned to the Pridelands." Gray grabbed some wine and poured it into a glass.

"There were other matters to discuss, one of them being how you let Cara go." Scar said, coolly.

Gray shrugged. "It was the least I could do. Besides, Cara won't return to Luster." He took a sip of his wine, reconsidering his words. "On second thought, I may have intrigued her to return to Luster after all. I told her about how her friends are here. Her cousin, Lightfoot."

"You told me he was her uncle," Scar inclined venomously.

"Yes, that is the question of the day." Gray stood up from his chair, moving to the fireplace. "It's of no importance. I will have both Cara and Lightfoot soon enough."

"You had better. We wouldn't want you looking at your own painting." Scar reminded him. The very thought sent shivers up Gray's spine. He didn't want to look at the painting, anymore than hearing Scar's next words, "I will be keeping watch of your every move. Should you fail, your painting will be right where you can see it. Then this stronghold will be mine."

"Don't count your cards yet, Scar." Gray whipped around to face the dark-furred lion. "There's only one ruler of this stronghold, and that is me."

"We'll see." With that final word, Scar vanished through a portal.

Gray didn't like having to compete against a lion, but Scar was a different matter. His business with the lion meant more than anything else. Surely they could hold out for a few more days. But would Scar live up to his expectations? He wondered what the lion had up his sleeve to cause him to fear him so much. Setting the thought aside, Dorian Gray took in a large gulp of wine, before tossing the rest, which still resided in his glass, into the fireplace. The flames inside roiled and crackled a bit, before simmering down to their usual height.

x-x-x

Pink Flower Bed, Luster – The Present

Fredegar/Fred watched the sunset from the opening in the trees. With each passing sunset, he feared Cara would become more and more lost. Then again, the moment Rosetta approached him, he felt a little more comfortable.

"I didn't mean to leave you, you know." Fredegar/Fred's gaze fell on the garden fairy. "The last couple of times I've been in Luster, it's been nothing but one bad row after another."

Rosetta started, "If you had just told me you were leaving…"

"I didn't have a choice, Rosetta." He asked her, "Do you think I wouldn't have dragged Lightfoot back if I didn't know there might be a plausible outcome this time around? Gray is after Cara. Lightfoot and I need to know where we can find her." He looked around as Lightfoot/Handel and Fawn approached. The Squijim climbed back up on Fredegar/Fred's shoulder, his usual perch that made the hobbit man smile. The Squijim may have been a nuisance, but in these troublesome times he knew the squirrel-monkey would be useful. This just happened to be one of them. "Hullo Squijum. Would you mind helping us out with these fairies?"

"Is this necessary?" Fawn asked him, gazing affectionately at the Squijum.

"Rosetta?" Fredegar/Fred asked, staring at the garden fairy in hopes of an answer.

"If you want to know the answers you seek, you need to speak to Grimwold. However, Grimwold may or may not expect visitors. He's been the current keeper of the unicorn chronicles for years," Rosetta explained.

"Grimwold doesn't like me," Fredegar/Fred admitted.

"Then you have a problem because that's who you need to go and see," Rosetta told him.

"We'll head to Grimwold first thing," Lightfoot/Handel said, surprising Fredegar/Fred.

"Great. We'll take you to him in the morning," Fawn agreed, giddy with excitement.

"Rose," Fredegar/Fred got Rosetta's attention. "I am sorry for standing you up. It was inconsiderate of me."

"I know your heart is in the right place. All good," Rosetta replied, grinning his way.

"Good," Fredegar/Fred smiled back at her.

As Rosetta gazed at him, Fredegar/Fred felt they were already reconnecting. Their friendship was on the mend, which was good. He figured they might reconcile more, enough so that she and Fawn would prove useful to him and Lightfoot/Handel on their quest to find Cara. Now all they needed was to find out what Grimwold would say.

* * *

The Shire, Middle-earth – The Past

Waking up from his dream, Fredegar peered at a nearby window in the bedroom at Bag End. It was already an hour before dawn, plenty of time for him to get ready and meet the burly-haired hobbit. Getting dressed, he snuck down the hallway and towards the entrance hall. He was stopped by Frodo. Great, he should have known Frodo would be up this early.

"Fatty, where are you going?" Frodo asked him.

"I'm on my way to the Green Dragon," Fredegar replied.

"At this hour? Fatty, you are not a morning person," Frodo admitted. Fredegar thought he was caught, but Frodo's sigh and next words filled him with relief, "Well, I'm heading on my morning walk, but I'll walk with you to the Green Dragon…"

"Actually, Frodo. I think I'll head out. I don't know when I'll be back." Fredegar wondered what Frodo would say to this.

"Fatty, maybe I should…"

"Goodbye Frodo." Fredegar was out the door before Frodo could respond.

At first, Fredegar felt bad for leaving Frodo like that. Realizing that Frodo might catch up to him, he ran down the Hill nonstop. The exercise certainly made him pant several times, and yet he kept going. The very thought of meeting the burly-haired hobbit and getting this whole ordeal done and over with was more important right then and there. At last he reached Bywater and the Green Dragon Inn. The burly-haired hobbit was sitting on a bench just outside, laughing his head off. The sun was already peaking a little over the trees.

"What's – so – funny?" Fredegar asked the burly-haired hobbit, confused.

"You, with your running and…" the burly-haired hobbit changed the subject, "oh, never mind. Let's get straight to it. I'm Ned."

"Fredegar Bolger, but everyone calls me Fatty," Fredegar told him in introduction.

"Pleased to meet you." Ned shook his hand. "Now, let's get started." Fredegar peered at Ned's hands, as he pulled out two amulets.

"What are those?" he asked the hobbit man.

"Amulets, useful to take us to Luster." Ned instructed him, "Now, what you have to do is think of the place you want to go and we'll head that way." Fredegar opened his hand, causing Ned to place the amulet in his. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Fredegar placed the amulet's chain over his neck.

Closing his eyes, Fredegar thought of the name Luster. He wasn't sure where it led him until he opened his eyes. The bright green light was gone. He was now in a green area. Ned stood right next to him, grinning his way. He suspected Ned had something planned for them.

Fredegar looked about him. "We're in Luster, aren't we?"

"Yes, and the fun has only begun," Ned told him, grinning.

"Huh?" Fredegar asked, right as Ned punched him square in the face. It wasn't enough to cause him to fall unconscious, but it gave Ned plenty of time to escape. Great. Confused and frustrated by Ned's sudden leave, he went after Ned, only to end up inside a forest. Ned was gone and now Fredegar was alone in a strange world, with an amulet as his only way home.

 _End of Episode 3_

* * *

 **And as it turns out, from what I know now, after doing some researching, Lightfoot is Cara's cousin. I realize this is getting confusing, but I'll make sure to put in an explanation. I just knew they were related somehow.**


	6. Ep4: A Test of Feats

**Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy, and any works in the Middle-earth series, belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and New Line Cinema. All canon material from _The Unicorn Chronicles_ series belongs to Bruce Coville. All canon material from the television shows "Once Upon A Time" and "Once Upon A Time in Wonderland" belongs to ABC. All canon material from other works belongs to their respected owners. All original material and OCs belongs to the author of this fanfiction spin-off story.

I realize there will be a lot of ICs or Inspired Characters in Dorian Gray's back story. Since I don't know that much about Dorian's past, and I'm not sure if it's mentioned in the original book, I decided to put my spin on the tale. I mean, there had to be a time in Dorian's past before he did all the things he did in the book and following my story to make him a villain. So, this chapter we're going to explore Dorian Gray's back story. Here we go.

* * *

 **Episode Four:**

 **A Test of Feats**

Victorian England – Many Years Ago

Inside a pleasant two-story house, somewhere in the suburbs of England, the Gray family had just returned from church. In Mrs. Gray's arms was an infant girl named Gertrude. Entering the house, Mr. Gray, a sensible man with deep brown hair, chestnut eyes and garbed in a proper suit for the time period, gestured with his hand for his wife, a stately woman with too many frills in her dress, to enter their home. However, as Mrs. Gray entered the house, Mr. Gray spotted his two boys playing outside. One was six years old, while the other had just turned five. They each donned brown hair, which was cut short and combed back so they could see what was in front of them.

"Come on Morgan, Dorian! It's time for lunch!" Mr. Gray called the two boys inside.

Morgan was the eldest brother, while Dorian was the middle child. Both had many expectations on their shoulders. Neither brother wanted to disappoint their father, nor did they want to miss a good wrestle against the other. It was something little boys did in their spare time. They eventually entered the house, much to Mr. Gray's hopefulness.

Lunch was had in the dining room, where servants brought to the family of five dishes filled with an assortment of hot and cold food. Mr. Gray knew that his children wouldn't miss a good lunch, but he had matters to attend to with his wife, concerning Dorian. It was a fateful meeting neither one could forget.

"Dorian will be turning seven in two years. An important moment for a boy." Mr. Gray looked at his wife to little Dorian, eating a biscuit to his delight.

"Yes, my dear." Mrs. Gray asked her husband, "Shouldn't Dorian be educated by me, as we have done for all the children?"

"You teach our children well, but as I am a middle child of my siblings, I feel the need to educate Dorian in all matter of financial and political agendas. He will grow up to be the wealthiest man London has ever seen." Mr. Gray sighed in rumination. "It will be good for him. He will be a wise figure, one that will make our family proud."

"Let's not forget our other children, Mr. Gray," Mrs. Gray tried to help her husband remember his elder son and younger daughter. However, this plan didn't work when Mr. Gray announced:

"Morgan and Gertrude will do well in the business world, but it is young Dorian I must pay close attention to. He will be unlike any middle child we have ever seen. That is a promise," Mr. Gray looked on at his younger son. Yes, Dorian was innocent now, but after he was done with him Dorian would have a better perspective on life.

In some way, Dorian heard his father and smile. He never thought he would surpass his father's wishes, but Mr. Gray knew more than anyone that his son was a capable lad. After all, his son had beaten Morgan more times in a wrestle than most middle children did. What could go wrong if Dorian joined the working world early?

* * *

Dorian Gray's Stronghold, Luster – The Present

Dorian, now older but still looking to be in his youthful years, was transfixed on a painting of a vase of flowers. It seemed the only thing he wanted to look at at the time, which was until his mind was distracted by a whoosh and a low growl. He turned around, just as Scar approached him.

"This is a bad time, Scar. An old memory came up, one I've made sure never sees the light of day again," Dorian told him.

"Yes, and what pray tell happened in your past that you choose to hide." It wasn't a question.

"A circumstance, an illness, one that I hope never happens again." Dorian asked the dark-furred lion, "Why are you here?"

"Because Kovu is heading towards the Pridelands with Cara," Scar said, his voice smooth and purring. "They're on their way."

"Chasing after Cara is pointless." Gray returned his gaze to the portrait. "She will come, and we will be waiting for her."

"And in the meantime, what is your next move?" Scar asked, curious.

Dorian smiled. "I plan on giving Lightfoot something he won't forget. A beast that all unicorns fear, one that I'm sure Lightfoot will be surprised to see." He paused, waiting for the right moment to bring up his plan. "I'm going to unleash the Nemean lion."

x-x-x

Pink Flower Bed to Grimwold's House, Luster – The Present

That same morning, Fredegar/Fred finished his business in the woods. With that done, he rushed towards his friends, jumping over a fallen tree in the process. He was excited to be reunited with his friends, but more so now that they were heading to Grimwold's… wait, why was he excited again?

"Where have you been?" Rosetta asked the hobbit man, frustrated by his absence.

"Nature called. I had to answer," was the only thing Fatty Bolger/Fred Dewey could say.

"That's interesting. We listen to nature all the time," Fawn said, chipper.

Fatty – Fredegar/Fred was stunned. "That's amazing. Nature must be your best friend."

"It is ours, sugar," Rosetta grinned at him.

"Okay. Now that we have an understanding…"

Handel/Lightfoot interrupted them. "All right, can we just get out of here? One bathroom break was enough."

"That's what you were doing?" Fawn gave Fatty/Fred a disgusted look.

"Well, when you're human," Fatty/Fred said, now chipper.

"I don't want to know," Fawn returned her gaze to Handel/Lightfoot.

"Are we ready?" Handel/Lightfoot asked, in hopes they could leave soon.

"Squijum is ready," the Squijum perked up, as he rested on Handel/Lightfoot's shoulder.

Throwing pixie dust on everyone, Rosetta and Fawn returned to their fairy form and flew into the air. Spreading out their arms, Fredegar/Fred and Handel/Lightfoot followed the two fairies into the skies above. The Squijum held on for dear life, not letting go of Handel/Lightfoot's shoulder, while planting his feet across the man's shoulder blade.

The flight out of Springdale to Grimwold's house was faster than Fredegar/Fred thought possible. They had arrived in due time. He forgotten what it was like to fly, but then there were things in Luster that he was not prepared to share with his friends… not yet.

Landing before the doorstep to Grimwold's underground home, Rosetta told Fredegar/Fred, Handel/Lightfoot and the Squijum, right as she and Fawn returned to their human form, "Here is where you will prove to us your skills and bravery."

"You won't let us in on what's going on," Fredegar/Fred asked her.

"Thank you," Handel/Lightfoot told her, breaking in on their conversation, "for getting us this far."

"Don't thank us yet," Fawn replied. "Just make sure that whatever you do, don't upset what's to come. It may harm you." She turned to her fairy companion. "Come on, Rosetta."

"Now you be careful, Fredegar," Rosetta told her hobbit friend.

"I survived a war. I think I can survive Grimwold's house," Fredegar/Fatty/Fred admitted, following Handel/Lightfoot to the door.

"I recall your meeting with Grimwold differently," was the last thing Rosetta said before she transformed back into her fairy form and followed Fawn back the way they had come.

Handel/Lightfoot knocked on the front door. At first, there was no reply, just loud banging and tossing of papers, dishes and such. Brisk footsteps approached the door, before it was opened to reveal a dwarf with a long beard and wearing warm robes. Before Fredegar/Fatty/Fred thought he was safe, the dwarf spotted him.

"No hobbits allowed! Now please go away and don't trouble me." It was Grimwold and he wasn't happy to see Fredegar/Fatty/Fred. Not that the hobbit man was surprised at all by this rousing statement.

Handel/Lightfoot pushed the door open. "Grimwold, we're sorry to trouble you, but this is urgent…"

"Cara has gone missing. We're told you might help us find her," Fredegar/Fatty/Fred added, hoping to rebuild his reputation with Grimwold.

Grimwold glared at the hobbit man. The moment's pause made Fredegar/Fatty/Fred wonder if the dwarf would let them in. The silence was broken when Grimwold gestured inside, "Come on. I can help you there."

"Go on," Handel/Lightfoot gestured inside the house.

Deciding against any rudeness he would have done, Fredegar/Fatty/Fred followed the dwarf into the underground house. He looked back as Handel/Lightfoot closed the door, before watching the Squijum skitter across the stone ground in pursuit of Grimwold. The hobbit man was relieved. He had crossed the first hurdle, but would he like what he saw when he reached the mirror room?

x-x-x

The Cells, Dorian Gray's Stronghold, Luster – The Present

Dorian and Scar wandered down the lonely dark tunnels of the cells. The prison cells themselves were stationed miles below the surface of Dorian's stronghold. It was a suitable place to hold animals that fit with his needs. On this occasion, his need was the Nemean lion.

"Tell me why we need this Nemean lion, when I could just bring myself to find this Lightfoot," Scar asked, quizzical.

"Because the lion is the natural enemy of unicorns," Dorian explained. "In this case, our friend the Nemean lion will be able to defeat Lightfoot."

"And I trust you have a reason to bring Lightfoot here," Scar asked, as they neared the Nemean lion's cell.

"Summoning Cara is one thing, but I intend on using all unicorns for my immortality. I will not lose another," Dorian told Scar, stopping before the Nemean lion's cage.

"Another?" the dark-furred lion was impressed. "Who have you lost before?"

"My sister to a disease, it cost her her life," Gray explained. He pulled out a lock of silver hair, extending his hand towards the openings in the cell bars. A low growl resounded from the cell. He told the Nemean lion, "You have the scent. Now I need you find Lightfoot. You shall not kill him, but instead drain him. You will not kill his friend either, but make him unconscious. I will do the rest."

"You're not killing his friend, Fatty Bolger?" Scar asked, unsurprised. "Dorian Gray, I'm impressed. You're not a villain. A villain kills, not let people and other animals go."

"My plan is not finished yet." He turned his gaze back to the Nemean lion, "Find Lightfoot."

Victorian England – Many Years Ago

"Mr. Gray," the butler told Dorian, now a young man in his early twenties, "your sister Gertrude will see you now."

"How is she?" Dorian asked, concern in his eyes.

"Not well. The doctor wanted me to let you know that you have five minutes with her. Your brother Morgan is inside, waiting for you," the butler replied, returning to his post.

Rushing into Gertrude's bedroom, Dorian could see all the dolls and the lace on the four-poster bed. The walls were still in their pink wallpaper, while portraits hung of their family and relatives. Although Gertrude was now a teenager, somehow Dorian did not want to let her go. He ran over to her bedside and found a place to sit on an empty chair. There, he held securely to her hand. Gertrude looked like a beautiful young lady with dirty blonde hair, but her hair was matted and sweaty. She was also coughing badly.

"Gertrude, it's me Dorian." Dorian tried getting her to talk. "Gertrude, please don't leave us."

"Oh Dorian, you've been a good older brother," Gertrude admitted, her voice hoarse. "Do you remember our parents? How our father loved you? It's not your fault."

Dorian nodded. "I was my father's favorite."

"Yes. You will make a good lawyer, Dorian. Never forget that," Gertrude said between coughs.

"I can't afford to lose you, too." Dorian asked, a tear falling down his cheek. "Why do you have to go?"

"Death always takes us sometime. I am ready for this. Let me go," Gertrude whispered.

"No," he shook his head, ceasing to believe the reality of the situation.

"Let me go," she repeated.

"Let her sleep, Dorian," the doctor replied, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Dorian stood up, but not before telling Gertrude last, "We won't forget this. I will find a way for us to be together again, dear sister."

"Dorian, let me go," Gertrude repeated a third time.

Dorian left her bedchamber without a second's hesitation. Minutes turned to hours. By nightfall, the doctor rushed over to Dorian and his older, if not more robust, brother Morgan and explained to them that their sister had recently died. Morgan was beside himself in worry. Dorian, on the other hand, took to grieving more solemnly. This was all too much for him to bear. He was surprised Morgan wept more than he. Why was Morgan crying? Gentlemen such as themselves did not cry.

"Why aren't you weeping, Dorian?" asked Morgan, sobbing.

"Someone has to be the adult." Dorian explained after the doctor went home for the night. "I understand our roles switched, but this…"

"Grief is a natural process, Dorian. You should be grieving," Morgan insisted.

"Oh, I am, brother. If there was one thing father taught us, it was how to be a man and not a coward. Why do you think Father favored me?" Dorian answered before Morgan got a word out. "That's right. He wanted us not to show fear, to show who was the braver brother."

Morgan fired at him. "You may be a man, but toughness over grief doesn't make you one. Our sister is dead, Dorian. What else am I supposed to do?"

"Be a man. Don't show tears," Dorian said in a calm voice.

"And you know how to be a man? Act like one." Morgan tried holding back his tears, but found he could not.

"You're the wimpy brother, Morgan. I am not," Dorian replied. "I'm going to head to the downtown part of London tomorrow, to meet a very famous painter. His name is Basil Hallward. At least he admires me."

"So go, and don't let your grief over our sister hide away," Morgan announced, ashamed at his brother.

"Oh, don't worry about that. There might be fair fortune for our family yet," he said, staring out the window at the closest tree. Whatever he would find in London would bring him luck or it could be his worst enemy. He didn't know which, but he was looking forward to this visit.

* * *

Grimwold's House, Luster – The Present

The mirror room turned out to be a cave in the back of the Story Room. The cave was in its natural form, and as for the mirror it was a pool of water, inside a basin. Fredegar/Fatty/Fred followed the others into this cave, which he remembered from his previous time in Luster.

"Ah, the scrying pool." Handel/Lightfoot asked Grimwold, "It's been a long time since I've been here."

"Nothing's changed here, Lightfoot," Grimwold said. He looked up at the brown-haired man, "You are Lightfoot?"

"Yes," Handel/Lightfoot replied. "Don't you remember me?"

"I remember you had a close bond with Cara," Grimwold explained. He gestured to the pool. "Shall we?"

"Cara and I are cousins. Nothing further," Handel/Lightfoot told him.

Grimwold rolled his eyes. "Not my business. All right. Let's see what this scrying pool sees." He turned to Handel/Lightfoot, "Lightfoot, although your horn is not visible, you may yet still have the power to use your unicorn magic on the pool. All you need to do is touch it with you hand."

"What? That's it? We could have done this then with Cara," Handel/Lightfoot said, sarcastic.

"Well, I didn't think the scrying pool would work with the touch of a hand, but it only works by that use if one is a unicorn or has unicorn blood in their veins. The magic of unicorns is a treasure to behold," the dwarf sighed.

Handel/Lightfoot shook his head. Approaching the scrying pool, he touched the pool with his index finger. As he did, the silver surface shimmered. He backed away so Fredegar/Fred could look into the pool. Surprised that the focus was now on him again, Fredegar/Fatty/Fred approached the pool, but quickly moved away right as Handel/Lightfoot shoved him towards the basin.

"I can't! What if I see Dorian Gray or something else that is evil?" Fredegar/Fatty/Fred complained.

"Yes, but you are a hobbit and hobbits are brave. How do I know this? I've been scrying you for months, no thanks to the Squijum. Also, you told me about hobbits. So I know who they are," Grimwold said, tapping his foot in frustration.

"Thanks for the explanation," Fredegar/Fatty/Fred said, unsure where this was going.

"Look Fred, I'm a unicorn and always have been, but you are a hobbit. You can do this, and I'm not just saying this to get back Cara, but because you're my friend. Now would you just look into the pool, before the magic wears off?" Handel/Lightfoot told him, stubborn.

Fredegar/Fatty/Fred did as he was told. Looking into the pool, he no longer saw his reflection. Instead, he saw a vast jungle. The image zoomed into a vast savannah with tall grass and an oasis. There was Cara with her long flaming red hair, mixed with silver strands. Beside her was a dark-furred lion. Who was this lion? He wasn't Scar, or so he remembered from the movie "The Lion King". No, this was another lion and young, too. Where had he seen this lion before? He…

"Fatty, move!" said Handel/Lightfoot, pushing Fredegar/Fatty/Fred away from the scrying pool.

Landing flat on his back, the hobbit man shook himself off, only too soon. Standing before the three travelers and Grimwold was a fully grown, muscular lion with sharp claws and an armored furred golden body. Fredegar/Fatty/Fred knew this lion to be the Nemean lion, from what he read from Greek Mythology by accident. This was not good.

* * *

Victorian England – Many Years Ago

The carriage stopped before a building in Downtown London. Thanking the driver, Dorian charged into the building. There he was met by an artist wearing typical Victorian garb. The man looked pleased to see him.

"Dorian Gray, my name is Basil Hallward. Shall we begin?" Basil asked him, gesturing to a large room.

"We shall." Dorian followed Basil into the room.

There, Basil painted Dorian a portrait of himself. However, it was also here the Lord Henry Wotton told Dorian of his vision. This conversation would change the course of Dorian's life, in ways he had yet to understand.

* * *

Grimwold's House, Luster – The Present

The Nemean lion growled, swiping its paw across the floor. Its claws dug into the stone, making a screeching sound that hurt Fredegar/Fred's ears. The hobbit man looked Handel/Lightfoot's way. However, the man was digging through his duffle bag for something. Before Fredegar/Fred could ask what it was, Handel/Lightfoot passed to him a sword.

"Use it," Handel/Lightfoot told him.

"Eh…" before Fredegar/Fred had the chance to speak further, his gaze snapped to the Nemean lion, who roared at him.

In a desperate move to make a diversion, Fredegar/Fatty/Fred ran across the room. He was blocked by the Nemean lion, which pounced right in front of the tunnel entrance. The hobbit man took a few steps back, hoping the lion wouldn't try anything on him. The Nemean lion almost did if it weren't for Handel/Lightfoot careening into the lion with a sword, jabbing it in the ribs. The lion threw the man off, only to be limping in the process. Finding he needed to be brave, Fredegar/Fatty/Fred approached the lion. He was thrown on the floor by the lion. The lion snarled, ready to strike; slowly, the lion's breathing weakened. To the hobbit man's surprised, the Nemean lion collapsed on the stone floor.

Fredegar/Fatty/Fred turned to the unicorn man. "You didn't…"

"I wounded him. I didn't kill him. I thought it would…" Handel/Lightfoot was stunned. The lion wasn't breathing or moving. "How…"

"Because I killed him," Gray's voice rang out. Fredegar/Fatty/Fred turned towards the man in the grey suit. It wasn't a warm welcome. "I'm surprised to see you two here. Lightfoot, you showed incredible feats, just enough to work into my plan."

"I didn't do this to your benefit, Dorian." Handel/Lightfoot glared at him. "Why did you kill him? As a fellow animal, I cannot allow this. Hunters have no place here."

"Then why did you wound him?" Dorian Gray asked, his voice smooth. "You may be a man, but inside you're a unicorn and you couldn't just let your friend suffer."

"This is a trap," Fredegar/Fatty/Fred told Handel/Lightfoot.

"Very good, Fredegar. You catch on fast," Dorian replied.

"You're not getting Lightfoot." Fredegar/Fatty/Fred stepped in front of Handel/Lightfoot.

"Because he's your friend." Dorian shook his head. His voice was smooth. "Oh Fredegar, you don't understand. I'm not here for you, but for Lightfoot." He turned to the shadowy part of the cave. "Take him and make sure this one doesn't interfere."

"NO –" Fredegar/Fatty/Fred was cut off by a fist, punching him square in the face. He collapsed on the floor, falling quickly into the darkness…

Opening his eyes, Fredegar/Fatty/Fred felt the ground. It wasn't stone; instead, there were blades of green grass, dirt, and little pebbles pressed against his hands. Moving to a sitting position, he looked about him: he was in a field, just outside Grimwold's house. But where was Grimwold's house? Realizing then everything that had transpired, he turned his attention to the collapsed tunnel. There were boulders all over the place, the ground ripped apart without much trouble. However, the broken wooden door with the familiar designs on the front reminded him of Grimwold. The dwarf was missing, but then so were Handel/Lightfoot and the Squijum.

He turned when Rosetta and Fawn appeared. "I need to speak to M'Gama."

"For what reason, sugar?" Rosetta asked, confused.

"Grimwold is missing," Fredegar/Fatty/Fred answered, speaking matter-of-factly, "and so are Lightfoot and the Squijum. Please, M'Gama might be the only chance we have of seeing Lightfoot and the Squijum again."

Rosetta nodded. She understood, as did Fawn, who also nodded Fredegar/Fatty/Fred's way. But all three knew one thing: time was running out to finding Cara and now Lightfoot.

x-x-x

The Pridelands – The Present

Relieved to have the water, but not used to the heat, Cara sat down by a shady tree. She watched Kovu as he lay down on the ground by her feet. They rested like that for a few moments, until Cara had a question formulating on her mind:

"Kovu, who are you here? Besides being a lion."

"I am the current Prince of the Pridelands. My mother's dead, but Scar is still on the loose. It's my fault he's back," Kovu explained, depressed.

"What did you do?" Cara asked him.

"That's for another time." Kovu asked her in return, "What brings you here? A young woman such as yourself, you should be home, not wandering the woods alone."

"I can take care of myself," Cara said in her defense.

"Kiara said the same thing," Kovu replied, grinning her way.

Unsure whether Kovu was being cryptic with her, Cara admitted, "Well, I don't know the fate of my friends. Is there any chance we might find out what happened to them?"

"There is one place." Kovu was no longer smiling. "It's a cave fraught with mysterious things. I don't know what waits there, but… are you sure it's the best place to go?"

"Why not?" She received no answer. "Kovu, I want to find out what happened to Lightfoot. Can we do that?"

"Whose Lightfoot?" he asked, suspicious.

"He's my cousin," she answered.

Kovu sighed. This did not sound like a good idea, but Cara was sure when she heard his next words, "Okay, we'll go to the cave."

 _End of Episode 4_

* * *

 **I know, I took a while on this chapter. I hope it works out well and I understand it did leave a cliffhanger there. Hopefully, there won't be too many cliffhangers, but like the "Once Upon a Time" show and spin-off, there usually is something of a cliffhanger. Until next chapter. :)**


	7. Ep5 P1: Wonders and Sorrows of Caves

**Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy, and any works in the Middle-earth series, belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and New Line Cinema. All canon material from _The Unicorn Chronicles_ series belongs to Bruce Coville. All canon material from the television shows "Once Upon A Time" and "Once Upon A Time in Wonderland" belongs to ABC. All canon material from other works belongs to their respected owners. All original material and OCs belongs to the author of this fanfiction spin-off story.

Due to the timeline being set in 2013, from the events in the fourth season, in the first half, of "Once Upon a Time", this would explain where the Pridelands is in the past with Kovu and Simba's pride. So now you know this is the reason I set the past where it is, so it matches up with 1998. It's amazing how much time has flown by. Likely, Kovu's past occurred after the First Curse in Storybrooke, Maine.

* * *

 **Episode Five – Part 1:**

 **Wonders and Sorrows of Caves**

Pride Rock, The Pridelands – Seven Years Ago

"It was a dark and stormy night," said Timon, as a lightning bolt struck the grasslands, just outside the Promontory. "Pumbaa and I were on our hunt for bugs."

"Big bugs," Pumbaa added for emphasis.

"Huge! The kind of which you never see on a dark and stormy night." Timon gestured with his hand to the early afternoon sky.

"What happened next?" Simba asked, eager to hear the story.

"Simba, this is a story about bugs," Nala told him, concerned.

" _Many_ bugs," Kovu put in.

Timon repeated, "Huge! They were in this mysterious cave, of which…"

"Hey, we found this cave not far from here. And it wasn't called a mysterious cave," Pumbaa announced.

"Oh no, nothing mysterious about it." Timon pressed his index finger to his chin, in thought. "What was it called?"

"Oh, that cave," Simba remarked.

"What cave?" Kovu asked, confused.

"It was the cave that Nala and I explored when we were cubs. It was part of an assignment given to me by my father, two days before he died," Simba explained. "I believe it was called the Cave of Sorrows. It's not far from here."

"Sounds grim." Kiara perked up, surprising Kovu. "Kovu, why don't we explore the cave, after the storm passes outside? We'll make it an adventure."

"I don't think it's a good idea," Simba told his daughter. "They say anyone who enters the cave must make a sacrifice. I still don't know the ritual, but I don't trust the place."

"A sacrifice," Kovu said, stunned by his words. He turned to Kiara, "Your father's right, but I'll go. As prince consort, it is one of my duties to explore unexplored territories."

"Kovu, this is not a good idea. You could bring Scar back or Zira, and we wouldn't want that," Simba insisted, serious.

"I'm not asking. Scar and Zira are my adopted parents, but they are not my biological parents. Besides, Kiara has family. I'm new to your pride. That's why I'll do this and be back in time for lunch," Kovu admitted, standing up. He listened to the sounds outside, but they didn't involve the storm. "The storm has passed. I'm going."

"Kovu," Kiara called out to him. Kovu looked back at her, only she was held back by her father.

"I'm sorry, Kiara." Kovu made one final farewell, "I'll return with news."

As he walked out of the lion's den, Kovu could hear Timon exclaim, "Oh sure, the lion with the scar on his eye gets to go. And what about us meerkats? Don't we get priviledged?"

"Hey!" Pumbaa complained.

"What? Oh, you too, Pumbaa," Timon said.

"Thanks!" Pumbaa cried, escatitic.

Kovu shook his head. Sometimes they were goofballs, but they meant well. Although he was aware of this cave, he had a feeling finding it wouldn't be so easy. If only he knew what would happen next; he would be more prepared that way.

* * *

The Pridelands – The Present

As they walked, Cara had the funny feeling there was more Kovu knew about the cave than he was leading on. Whether or not he would reveal his own secrets remained to be seen. Still, she had to get the truth out of him either way:

"Kovu, how is it you knew about this cave? I mean, you say you don't know anything, and yet you know the direction we need to go…"

"I'm not in the mood to talk," Kovu murmured.

"Is there something you know?" she asked, hoping for an answer.

"Cara, please, your questions… it's not the time or the place for…" he was interrupted by another voice, one he knew all too well.

"Kovu!" It was Simba and he wasn't happy. "Kovu, you brought an outsider to my Pridelands. And a human, too. Do you understand the consequences you bring upon us? The other worlds don't normally allow humans to our realm, and now."

"We're close to Agrabah, Simba, if not several kilometers away," Kovu pointed out.

"Oh good. Then you know about the Cave of Wonders." Simba explained, "Well, it's not the cave you explored, but it's close to Agrabah. However, you would have to travel across the desert, but it's risky. You shouldn't do it."

"If it'll help Cara out to find her friends. Besides, we know whose back. This was my fault. I'm willing to correct my mistakes," he told him, determination in his eyes.

"I know. That's why you must go with Cara. If it's true and she has one of those amulets, you can travel back and forth without a hunch." He addressed the two, "Meet me at Pride Rock when you're done. I wouldn't want this poor girl traveling in the hot sun." With that, Cara watched Simba travel across the grasslands.

"Climb on my back," Kovu said, catching Cara's gaze.

"Okay, but I'm using the amulet," she told him, doing as he said.

"I think that would be wise," he muttered aloud.

Clutching the Master Amulet in her hand, Cara shut her eyes. In their haste, she whispered to the amulet: "Cave of Wonders, take us there." She opened her eyes, just as she and Kovu flew into a blue glowing light. The journey was swift and sure. At one point, she closed her eyes, feeling the darkness surround her for a long moment.

She had landed on a hill of sand. Above her was Kovu, furrowing an eyebrow at her.

* * *

The Cave of Sorrows, The Pridelands – The Past

Trekking across the Pridelands was swift, as long as one was a lion or a lioness. For Kovu, traveling down the brownish-orange rocks behind Pride Rock was a feat all in itself. Eventually, he made it to the bottom. Looking up, he saw his road led to a rock formation a short distance away. Managing the feat at last, Kovu dashed across the grasslands, kicking the dirt with his hind paws.

He made it to the lone cave. It looked deserted, with hardly any sound except for dripping water. Turning this way and that, seeing no one present but suspecting he was being followed, Kovu made his way inside. Leaving the descending tunnel, he arrived in an underground chamber. A small pool, covered in blue light, was disturbed by the drips that climbed down from an opening in the ceiling. He guessed the drips were from the afternoon rain, which stopped minutes ago.

Unsure who else was with him, Kovu turned this way and that. Still, no one was around, but the presence didn't fade. Approaching the end of the lone chamber, he looked down at the pool. He certainly didn't want to fall in, but his reflection changed from his to Scar's. No. It couldn't be. Why would his adopted father's reflection replace his for the second time? No, he needed to stop thinking of Scar…

The ripples grew, creating a tremor in the ground. Moving away from the pool, Kovu watched it as it took form into that of a lion. No, he had to stop looking… he couldn't resist. The form was too much, too interesting. What was it about this form that looked so familiar? The water broke out of the form, crashing onto the floor in different directions. He had to move or else get splashed on. Some of the water reached his fur coat and mane, causing him to shake his head several times. The effort worked up to a point. However, the water reached his body, climbing higher and higher up to his face. Before he could do anything, his body slid into the pool. For a moment, he blacked out.

* * *

The Ruins of the Cave of Wonders – The Present

At first, Cara thought Kovu figured she did something wrong. But that was not the case, as his expression changed to concern. She tried to stand up, until the dark-furred lion helped her. Turning around, she saw before them a hollow pit with sand draining down it. However, she was yanked away by Kovu, who grabbed her by the neck of her shirt and moved her back.

Freeing his mouth, Kovu told her, "It isn't safe, Cara. We can't go down there. It's too dangerous."

"Well…" Cara stopped upon feeling something. Moving the sand back, she pulled out a mirror in a gold frame. The mirror looked enchanted. She smiled at Kovu, knowing what she had to do.

"What's that?" he asked her, peering over her shoulder.

"Hope," she answered. "Mirror mirror in my hand, show me who I'm looking for in all the land."

She watched the mirror as her reflection changed, revealing a dark prison cell. A man with chestnut hair banged against the cell bars. He was calling someone… he was calling… no, her?

"Lightfoot," she was surprised to see him. Then she knew, "He's in danger. I have to go back to Luster. I have to –"

"Cara, we need to report back to Simba," Kovu told her, stopping her.

"I have to find Lightfoot. Dorian Gray might have him," Cara answered, determined to set her cousin free.

"Look, I know you may not see it, but you're a boon to the Pridelands. We hardly have humans. We need you. I need you in order to stop Scar. I don't know where he is. If you help us, I'll help you. Deal?" Kovu asked her, concern on his face.

She paused. This wasn't good. Was the Pridelands in danger? She didn't know, but… she had to do the right thing. "All right."

"Then climb on my back," Kovu lay down on the sandy hill.

Doing as he asked, Cara climbed on his back. Holding the amulet in her hand, she told it in a whisper, "The Pridelands, send us back." It worked for a gold light erupted, hurtling her and Kovu, from how he kicked out from under her feet, through the portal. The moment was quick. It wasn't long before she and Kovu landed softly on the grass, close to a large pointy rock. She stood up, jetlagged from the experience. In her hand was the gold-framed mirror, still in one piece.

"We're here." Kovu gestured to the pointy rock. "Welcome to Pride Rock."

* * *

The Cave of Sorrows, The Pridelands – The Past

Recovering from the blow, Kovu did his best to hold his breath. It was no good trying to breathe under the water. He couldn't… he… he let out a breath. Was he going to drown? Was this the end of Kovu, Prince of Pride Rock?

One breath was all it took. He could smell air. His eyes flew open. He was in a tunnel, the watery surface was just above his head. He was alive. What a miracle. If only there wasn't a dark form that moved out of the shadows. However, it was no longer a form, but a dark-furred lion figure, one that he recognized all too well from his reflections:

"Scar," was the first thing that came out of Kovu's mouth.

"I would introduce myself, but it seems we know each other, Kovu." Scar grinned malevolently. "We have much to discuss."

* * *

Pride Rock, The Pridelands – The Present

The climb up the sloping rock would have been tough for Cara to successfully manage. She was lucky to have Kovu, who allowed her on his back. The short ride didn't last long, and soon she had to get off. Making sure not to fall down the sloping rock, she followed the dark-furred lion across the Promontory. There was the brownish-gold lion with an auburn mane: Simba, King of Pride Rock.

"Simba," Kovu got the lion king's attention. "Cara and I have returned."

Cara looked about her. There were an awful lot of hungry lions and lionesses on this rock. Would they eat her or accept her? Either way, this was not a good time. At least she still held onto the mirror she found by the ruined Cave of Wonders. Simba faced them, a serious expression on his face. She wondered what the lion was thinking, but then understood when he told them:

"Meet me inside the den. We have things to discuss."

* * *

 **Okay, so this is a two-parter episode. The second half of this episode is coming up next chapter. While there won't be too many of these two-parters, and I don't know if another one is coming up or not, just know that it's possible. See you next chapter, for Part 2 of Episode 5 of this story. :)**


	8. Ep5 P2: Scar's Return

**Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy, and any works in the Middle-earth series, belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and New Line Cinema. All canon material from _The Unicorn Chronicles_ series belongs to Bruce Coville. All canon material from the television shows "Once Upon A Time" and "Once Upon A Time in Wonderland" belongs to ABC. All canon material from other works belongs to their respected owners. All original material and OCs belongs to the author of this fanfiction spin-off story.

* * *

 **Episode Five – Part 2:**

 **Scar's Return**

The Cave of Sorrows, The Pridelands – Seven Years Ago

"It's been a while since we last met. You wouldn't remember, you were so small," Scar reminisced.

"You're not my father. You only took me in," Kovu interjected.

"You do remember when we met." Scar was surprised. "Good. Then my guess is you know Zira is your foster mother, just like I am your foster father."

"Then you know what happened to my parents." He recovered, "My biological parents. Did you do something to them?"

"Of course not," he replied.

"You're lying," he growled. "What do you know?"

"Your parents were weak. They had a pride, not from these lands. I took them out, along with my pride of lionesses, loyal to me. I saved your life," Scar explained, coolly. "Your parents couldn't save you, but you were the stronger of the two."

"I had a brother?" Kovu asked. No, Scar was lying. He had to be lying.

"It depends."

"On what?"

"I'll let you decide. For now, I'd like to see my nephew. His name is Simba."

"You're dead."

"Am I?" Scar said. Kovu backed up, only to end up against a wall. He was surprised to see his adopted father face-to-face with him. "Let's test it."

"What?" It was too late. Kovu felt a hard blow across his face. The blow forced him to crash into the wall. He remembered nothing afterwards.

* * *

Lion's Den, Pride Rock, The Pridelands – The Present

The first thing Cara smelled when she entered the dark lion's den was the smell of fur, dust and grime. The aroma was strong, making her nostrils flare up. She did her best not to sneeze, but she couldn't resist.

"Achoo!"

Wiping her nose off with her sleeve, Cara felt eyes watching her. Looking up, she could see two pairs of lights in the darkness, staring at her. She could only guess they were eyes, and they belonged to Simba and Kovu.

"You're allergic to cat," Kovu snickered.

"The smell must be strong, but I don't think that's it," Cara murmured softly.

"What did you find?" Simba asked. Cara realized the question was to her.

Revealing the mirror, she addressed the lion king, "Kovu and I found this mirror, by the ruins where the Cave of Wonders once was. It showed me Lightfoot. He was a unicorn, but now he's a man."

"How is that possible?" he asked, confused.

"Magic made me and Lightfoot human. I don't know what sort of magic it was, but somehow I can still feel he's alive. Unicorns have this way of tracking one another." She looked down at the mirror in her hands. "As for this mirror… I don't know. It was like it was calling me, like it knew something was wrong." She looked up, glad her eyes adjusted and she could see Simba now. "Kovu told me this Scar is on the loose. Who is he?"

"Scar is Kovu's adopted father and my uncle. He's been loose for seven years, wreaking havoc on the Pridelands from time to time. He hasn't stopped, and I'm responsible," Simba lowered his head in shame.

"Simba, you may be responsible for giving me the idea, but I was the one who went inside that cave." Kovu added, "The fault is mine that Scar is back. The last time I was in the Cave of Sorrows was when Scar returned. He knew my biological parents. All I remember of them is these small memories, nothing big. Still, thanks to my error of entering the cave, Scar is free, but I have no idea where he is or what he's doing."

"Why don't we look in the mirror? We might find him," Cara held up the mirror. "Mirror mirror in my hand, show us where Scar is in all the lands." Feeling the two lions standing on either side of her, she moved it back a little so they could see.

Cara looked into the mirror. Her reflection vanished into a purple mist, same with Kovu's and Simba's. Out of the purple mist was a moving image of a dark-furred lion with a sleek mane. He was in Dorian Gray's stronghold, smiling. The older lion was speaking to someone; that someone was Dorian Gray himself.

* * *

The Cave of Sorrows, The Pridelands – The Past

Kovu awoke with a throbbing headache. His head felt wet and hot. Colors swirled across his vision, forcing him to fall right back against the wall. He could hear a familiar voice, but it was an echo. The voice belonged to Scar, but his words were smooth and also showed some spiteful menace:

"Wake up." Kovu glanced up, as he felt Scar's paw against his head. He could feel his strength returning, the blood drying. He was surprised, but more so by his adopted father's next words, "There. It should heal you, but my strength has seeped into yours."

"Huh?" he asked, confused.

"We're connected," he said.

Kovu watched his adopted father bring his blood over to a vial, allowing the blood to drop into the empty glass. Just watching the blood made the back of his head throb worse. He writhed in pain, forcing his eyes shut and allowing a scream to leave his lips. It was the only thing he could do, but he hoped beyond hope that the pain would stop. He collapsed on the floor, trying to keep his eyes open, but failing…

"Sleep Kovu." Scar's words drifted into his ears like a father soothing his child. "It'll all be over soon."

No longer able to resist the pain, Kovu's vision faded until he fell into the darkness. It was getting very bad. The only thing he could remember most, besides the pain, was this gnawing sensation that Scar was going to do something terrible. He needed to leave… this darkness… while he still… could…

* * *

Lion's Den, Pride Rock, The Pridelands – The Present

Cara listened intently to Scar and Dorian Gray's conversation, but then so did Simba and Kovu. She had the feeling what was going on the mirror was more important, especially if Cara wanted to find Lightfoot, but she also had the feeling that Simba and Kovu were hoping Scar would give away valuable information:

"Tell me why I work with you, Dorian." Scar said in the mirror, in his typical smooth voice. "After all, we're only using Lightfoot to get to Cara. She will try to come for her unicorn – man friend." Given the location, Cara could tell Scar and Dorian were in Dorian's chamber. It was too elaborate and filled with gold and red colors to not be one of his rooms.

"Yes, but it was your idea to come here. Do you think Kovu knows? We wouldn't want to disappoint him," Dorian answered, moving a candlestick to a dark oak table.

"As we shouldn't. Kovu and I are bonded in ways even he cannot imagine. When my plan is ready, I will begin the ritual, which will make our bonding permanent. Give up this quest for the unicorns and I can promise you we will be unstoppable," Scar suggested.

"Your plan is not the same as mine." Dorian turned to the lion. He pointed at something, which the mirror revealed to be a painting covered by a thick gray cloth. "What is that doing here? I didn't ask to bring this here."

"I'll repeat my plan one last time: I have no intentions of using the unicorns, but if Cara wants to find Lightfoot, she can. Instead, I intend to make the Pridelands, Luster and other realms suffer. All I need is for Kovu to come to your – I mean, my stronghold at once. If he does not come in three days, I will destroy this realm and these people. I do not care if Cara is in the mix." Scar asked, a cunning look in his eyes, "Join me now."

"I refuse," Dorian told him, taking a step back.

Scar shrugged. "Then you won't like what comes next. Goodbye Dorian Gray."

Cara watched in horror as the dark-furred lion in the mirror pulled back the cloth, revealing a haggard picture of Dorian as an old man. She could hardly stand watching Dorian turn into a corpse, but was surprised and horrified that old Dorian Gray fought back against the painting, using a sword to jab it into the old painted chest. The effort caused a grey puff of smoke to form, but it did not last.

When the smoke finally cleared, it revealed a skeleton laying on the floor in front of the painting of Dorian Gray, the same as she remembered him to be. No. She didn't like Dorian, but to see what she had witnessed made her pity him a little, even though her heart was against the idea of pitying someone as sinful as Dorian had been, not just to her but to everyone around him. She nearly jumped back a step as Scar's face overwhelmed the mirror's glass. He looked menacing and filled with greed.

"I'll see you soon, darling," was Scar's last words before the image vanished in a mixture of purple and gray smoke. Cara's reflection returned in the glass, as did the sunlight in the den.

* * *

The Cave of Sorrows, The Pridelands – The Past

Kovu's eyes flew open. His head did feel healed, but it also felt like someone else was invading his mind, drawing him into a word of darkness. He feared something bad was about to happen.

Looking about him, Kovu saw that he was back at the cave's opening. However, the presence he felt was Scar's. And indeed it was, for when he turned his gaze up and over his shoulder, there stood Scar, smiling in a cunning way, as if he was the ruler of the Pridelands yet again.

"What happened?" Kovu growled at his foster father. "What did you do to me?"

"Relax. The blood in the vial won't last. When the last of the blood is evaporated, you will be back to yourself. For now, we're connected, bonded in the only way a father can love his son." Scar warned, "However, should you disobey me, then all I have to do is –" Kovu winced, feeling a burning sensation inside his skull. The pain stopped, giving him the chance to breathe. "That's better."

"Why did you do this?" Kovu asked.

"Well, since I won't get to Simba this time, I get the next best thing: you. Because you betrayed my pride so easily," he told him.

"I wasn't the only one who abandoned your cause," he admitted, defending his new pride.

"Nevertheless you are responsible and I have places to be, other realms to see. I'm sure we'll meet again. Until that time, I will be your burden. You commit anything without letting me know, and I will make our homeland suffer. The Pridelands won't be the same again." Scar calmed down. "Until we meet again." He vanished in a puff of grey smoke.

Kovu shook himself off. He was shaking from head to toe. Walking alone felt like burning knives singeing his paws. Although he did make it back to Pride Rock, he hardly said a word to Simba, his wife or his sister. He was too tired and it showed as he collapsed on the den's floor. It would be a long sleep for him, one he feared he wouldn't wake up from…

"Kovu?" was the first question he heard Kiara say.

"Kiara, how long was I asleep?" Kovu asked.

"Four days. We didn't know if you would wake," she told him.

"We?" he was confused.

"Here." Simba pushed a large antelope his way. "You should eat. We'll talk more when you're done."

"I thought I was – never mind."

Kovu chomped down on the antelope's meat. He didn't realize how famished he was, and yet he also needed some water. Taking himself out of the lion's den, with help from Kiara and Simba, he was able to reach the oasis. He spotted Scar once on the other side of the lake. He feared his foster father would do something terrible to the Pridelands. He hoped there would be a miracle, something to free him from his bond with Scar. If only such a miracle existed. No, a miracle did exist and he would find it. He had to find it, before it was too late.

* * *

The Pridelands – The Present

"Dorian Gray is dead," Cara said, kicking the dirt as she paced. "And now Scar is on the loose!"

"Cara, calm down. We'll find Lightfoot and defeat Scar," Kovu told her.

"How can you be so optimistic? It was cruel what Scar did!" she replied, frank with worry.

"Dorian Gray would have done the same to you," Simba admitted. That stopped Cara, forcing her to pause and listen to his words. "Scar is still a threat. He may not be interested in unicorns, but that doesn't mean he won't attack them. According to him, no realm is safe. He's become a threat, a threat that needs to be stopped right away."

"I don't want the Pridelands to suffer." Kovu winced a little.

"Are you all right?" Cara had seen Kovu wince a few times on their travels, but they were very miniscule. This pain looked worse.

"I thought I was, but ever since Scar 'bonded' me to him, my head hasn't been the same," he explained. "We need to stop him. Maybe then my head will feel better."

"What happened in that cave?" Simba asked.

"More than you should know. What you need to know is that Scar is a threat," Kovu addressed.

"We know that part, and that's the reason you're fixing your mistake in the Cave of Sorrows," said Simba. Cara felt eyes on her. She was a little surprised by his next words, "If you know what to do with that amulet, you and Kovu can be on your way. I'll leave so you two have enough room."

"You don't have to do that."

"Kovu, go with her. You'll do better finding Scar in a group."

"But Simba –"

Cara interrupted him. "Kovu, I know I'm not a lion, but I have been a unicorn. We'll save the realms."

"Report to me when you're done," the question Simba asked was directed at Kovu. Cara breathed a small sigh of relief. She didn't have to return to the Pridelands, but she would miss it.

"You ready?" she asked, turning to the dark-furred lion.

"Let's do this," Kovu approached her.

Simba left the lion's den, but where he went Cara hadn't a clue… until she peered at the opening and saw him on the Promontory. Resting a hand on Kovu's shoulder blade, she held the Master Amulet in her other hand. Closing her eyes, she whispered, "Luster, bring us home."

In a wisp of wind, Cara fell into a green vortex. The sensation was incredible, but then so was the realization that her hand was glued to Kovu's shoulder blade. She sensed magic had a hand with her hand stuck to the dark-furred lion, but she didn't complaining. Eventually, she came out of the other side of the vortex, her hand released from Kovu's shoulder blade. The air was hot and heavy, while the walls felt claustrophobic. She crashed into a heavy-set man, who toppled to the stone floor. Turning the man towards her, she gasped. She recognized this man… or hobbit man: he was Fredegar Bolger, Fatty for short.

 _End of Episode 5_

* * *

 **I know: a shocking twist of events in this chapter. Dorian's end combines Ben Barnes' movie "Dorian Gray" with the 2003 movie "The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen". Okay, with that out of the way, next chapter we go back to Fredegar "Fatty" Bolger, but hours before Cara and Fatty's unexpected reunion. Until next chapter. :)**


	9. Ep6: First Glance

**Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy, and any works in the Middle-earth series, belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and New Line Cinema. All canon material from _The Unicorn Chronicles_ series belongs to Bruce Coville. All canon material from the television shows "Once Upon A Time" and "Once Upon A Time in Wonderland" belongs to ABC. All canon material from other works belongs to their respected owners. All original material and OCs belongs to the author of this fanfiction spin-off story.

* * *

 **Episode Six:**

 **First Glance**

Dorian Gray's Stronghold – Temporarily, Luster – The Present

Scar's betrayal was a severe blow. Seeing his painting again didn't help the situation. Dorian knew he had to do something and fast. So he could see his sister again. So he could give Lightfoot, Cara, Kovu and all the realms a chance, something he had clearly given up on. This was Lord Henry Wotton's fault… no, it wasn't just him. Lord Wotton's ideals were what set him off on a dark path, or maybe it was his own. Then there was Scar, who practically told Dorian to his face that he would betray him.

Now that his painting was reveal, Dorian had no other choice. He had to take it out.

Pulling out his sword from its sheath, he charged towards the painting. He jabbed the blade into its chest. The painting screamed out, but it was the wails of a different voice that drew his attention. The wails turned to cheerful laughter. He recognized that laugh. It was his sister: Gertrude Gray. She was gesturing to him to follow her into the light.

"Come on, Dorian! We have catching up to do."

"And so we do." Was he telling her this in his head? Or was he saying this out loud. Either way, he pulled himself away from the painting. Old age melted away from his skin. He was young again. He felt like he wouldn't be forgiven for this, but as he followed his sister the path wound into a dark and fiery pit. He tried looking away but couldn't. He nearly fell in, but as fate would have it he passed the pit entirely. Admitting the truth and all his sins wouldn't be easy, but surely he deserved a better life than the one he already tarnished…

Scar stared at the corpse before him. The painting was now back to its younger pose, as if the damage had been erased. Taking no notice of the body, the dark-furred lion breathed a sigh of relief. Gray's guards entered the chamber, much to the lion's displeasure.

"It appears your comrade is dead. Get rid of this," he gestured at Dorian's lifeless form, "and change the decorum. The stronghold is mine now." He cackled, happy to find something that belonged to him.

x-x-x

Grimwold's House, Luster – Hours Ago

Fredegar/Fatty/Fred stared at the ruined hill. The earth was torn apart, revealing deep earth, roots and stones. He could see the library from a near distance. This had to be Grimwold's place. The library was too familiar, but how did it end up above ground? He placed his hands on his hips in frustration. Who could have broken into Grimwold's house and destroyed his home? Dorian Gray, of course. But why? He was after Lightfoot, and it appeared he had captured him.

"Fredegar? Fredegar? Sugar!" It was Rosetta. She clearly had his attention.

He kicked the earth, uprooting a small rock. "How is it that Gray knew we were coming? We didn't give him directions. And where's the Squijum?"

"We'll find him." Rosetta had such confidence he couldn't ignore.

"You're sweet, Rosetta, but I've got to find Lightfoot. He's my friend and I owe him that –"

"Hotcha miss me!" The Squijum pounced on Fredegar/Fatty/Fred's shoulder.

"Where have you been?" He asked, concerned.

"Well, this little guy's been off hunting nuts." Fawn said, petting the Squijum.

"He's gotten himself into mischief again." He wasn't convinced, even with the Squijum batting his shoulder blade. That was what annoyed him most about the squirrel-monkey.

"Hotcha went to Dimblethum. Dimblethum still by Axis Mundi. Squijum tried to help Dimblethum, but failed," the Squijum declared.

"Are we ready to see M'Gama?" Fredegar/Fatty/Fred asked, serious. He stopped, following Rosetta's finger to the grassy ground. There was an amulet. A Master Amulet, one Handel/Lightfoot had around his neck. But where was the second amulet? And why was there only one present? He was stopped by Rosetta. He told her, "I need to find the other amulet."

"It's not here. We've looked," Fawn replied.

"Look sugar, if you're asking to head to M'Gama, then you need that amulet," Rosetta answered. Fredegar/Fatty/Fred met her gaze. However, he wasn't convinced.

"If you know where that second amulet is –"

"We haven't seen it," she spoke up.

"Don't lie to me. You know where it is." At first, he didn't think Rosetta would answer him. He pressed on. "I know you're still thinking over what happened between us. I didn't mean to leave you like that, but if you won't do this for me, then do it for your friend Fawn. Isn't having a friend worth something?"

"Fawn and I deposited the second amulet at M'Gama's," Rosetta said, speaking the truth.

"I believe you." Fredegar/Fatty/Fred murmured aloud to all three, "Let's get that amulet and speak to M'Gama."

* * *

The Forest Near the Axis Mundi, Luster – The Past

Fredegar Bolger kept running through the woods. He was helplessly lost and unsure where he was headed. The woods were no place for someone like himself. Oh, he shouldn't have lied to Frodo. He should have just told the truth. Now his best friend would suspect him of treachery. No, maybe it wasn't that severe. Frodo would forgive him. He usually did. But now he had the issue of knowing where he was headed. If only he had a guide…

"Hullo?" He cried. " _Hullo?!_ "

His ears weren't fooling him. There was a chirping sound somewhere in the woods. Hmm… it sounded like a squirrel. Great, he was chasing after squirrels now. And yet, seeing a squirrel would be a good reason to find someone.

"Stay where you are? I'm coming your way," He told the critter, as he trudged through the mud, leaves and grass.

After a climb across a log, he reached the little critter. Only, the critter didn't look like an average squirrel. No, instead it looked like some sort of squirrel with big eyes and tufts of orange fur. Was it friendly? He didn't know.

"I won't hurt you. I'd just like to know where I can go to find someone. I'm Fredegar Bolger, but friends call me Fatty." Why was he talking to a squirrel? "What are you?"

"Hotcha Squijum," the squirrel creature declared. "Squijum squirrel-monkey."

"I'm not a squirrel-monkey… eh, what's a monkey?" Fredegar asked, confused.

"Hotcha not squirrel-monkey. Squijum squirrel-monkey," the squirrel creature declared.

"Oh! You're Squijum." Now he got it.

"Squijum watcha hairy friend," the Squijum chirped his way.

Wait… how was he hairy? "I'll admit my feet are hairy, but…"

"Squijum find friends!" The Squijum chirped again.

"No, wait." He was too late. The Squijum darted off into the woods. Should he follow the critter or fall behind and wait by a log? He chose the latter, hoping the Squijum would find someone who knew where he was and where Ned the hobbit had fled. Finding a comfortable log, he sat down and nearly fell asleep.

* * *

Outside of M'Gama's House, Luster – The Present

The pixie dust flight was calming. Fredegar/Fatty/Fred looked about him. So far, there was no activity in the air. It was a good sign that Dorian Gray hadn't attacked from above. But where was Gray? It wasn't like him not to make an appearance. He looked further. Ahead of them was a house. He recognized this lone building as M'Gama's. However, the second he and his friends landed on the ground, a dwarf woman with dusky brown skin and wearing a tunic of brown cloth approached them. She was clearly not in a good mood.

"M'Gama is not in the mood for visitors today. Come back tomorrow."

"I have an amulet." Fredegar/Fatty/Fred showed the dwarf woman the amulet. "I need to speak to M'Gama right away. Rosetta and Fawn dropped off an amulet here. I need to get it back."

"Then you've come to the wrong house. Thank you Flensa." He recognized the woman who spoke. This woman had jet-black skin and wore a dress in shades of red, purple and green. It was M'Gama. Fredegar/Fatty/Fred watched her gaze. "I don't have the amulet, but I know you've been searching for Cara. What news have you learned?"

"Cara's in a jungle, but we have another problem. Grimwold and Lightfoot are missing. I need to know where they are," Fredegar/Fatty/Fred replied.

"Grimwold's here and he can tell you himself. But for now, we must hurry. Come inside." M'Gama added, as Fredegar/Fatty/Fred followed her, "I might know how to find Cara and bring her here."

He nodded. "Then show me."

* * *

The Forest Near the Axis Mundi, Luster – The Past

Fatty looked about him. The forest was so still, as if there was a presence watching over him. Did he feel alone now? Possibly, but at least he had hope that maybe things were all right. Or perhaps it was this new land spoke differently. Either way, he would find a way to secure passage to Luster, even if he had to search the realms for it. As for Ned, he would get what he deserved.

He stood up, wondering where the twig snapping sounds were coming from. The Squijum returned all right, and with him was Ned. "Ned? What are you doing here? I thought you left."

"Yes. The Squijum found me. I came to apologize for that beating." Ned looked sincere, but… no he had to be better than this hobbit. That is until he gave a full apology. "Look, the reason I did that was so I could find the only two people – unicorns that might be able to help us. But then, punching you wasn't the best idea."

"Keep talking and we'll see," Fredegar wasn't convinced.

"I'll show them to you. Come on. Follow me," Ned said.

Unable to keep Ned off his back, but making sure to keep a wary eye on him, Fredegar/Fatty followed him. He had to ask one question: "We're in Luster, right? Who are we meeting?" He knew it was two questions, but he didn't mind.

"Yes, that is true. The unicorns – well, one got turned back into a human girl – are Cara Diana Hunter and Lightfoot. You'll know who they are when we see them," he answered.

"Right. For a moment there, I thought we were talking to figments in your mind," Fredegar/Fatty said, sarcastic.

"No." Ned was frustrated. "Fredegar Bolger, if I wanted to show you ghosts, we'd be at a haunted castle. No, we're really going to meet the two who saved Luster."

"I hope they're friendly." He could only hope they were both correct. But he couldn't keep the Squijum away, what with the squirrel-monkey climbing up his back to perch on his shoulder. In a way, he was glad to have the Squijum by his side.

* * *

The Darkened Room, M'Gama's House, Luster – The Present

The descent into M'Gama's house wasn't anything new to Fredegar/Fatty/Fred. The darkness, miles below her house, would not be at the top of his favorite places list. Still, he had to admire the work put into the house. It had been a while since he'd been to Luster; naturally, he'd forget what was inside her house.

At last they made it into a darkened room. There were balls of green light in this room.

"These are new," Fredegar/Fatty/Fred said, pointing to the balls of light.

She shrugged. "I keep them here from time to time. They are the only lights we need for this ritual. Stand back."

He did as he was told. For a few moments, nothing happened. Listening hard to the silence, he eventually heard whispers. They were coming from M'Gama's lips. He stopped as the balls of light whirled around him, spinning this way and that. Curious about how the lights worked, he reached out a hand towards one of them. He retracted at the sound of M'Gama's voice. It was harsh, as if telling him she was busy:

"Do not touch the lights!"

"Sorry." He moved his hand back to his leg.

The chanting continued. Fredegar/Fatty/Fred nearly pulled out his sword, stopping when the lights moved towards the wall. He watched the lights as they grew bigger, forming a green lit portal that swirled until the vortex became extreme. He blinked once, but it was enough to send him hurtling backwards to the floor. He was knocked senseless. Someone was on top of him. Given the smell of flowers, jungle and lion, he had one conclusion: Cara was back. Maybe this time she would stop running… or so he hoped it was her.

x-x-x

Scar's Stronghold, Luster – The Present

Scar approached the balcony of his new stronghold. Yes, he was aware the stronghold once belonged to Dorian Gray. But he was dead and now the dark-furred lion was the new ruler of Luster. The least he could do was change some rules around the realm.

A foot soldier approached. "Something I can do for you, Scar."

"Yes and your majesty will suffice. I need to find an old friend, someone I've been waiting a long time to release from her cage. I know she's here. I need her," Scar explained.

"We have many people and creatures in cages. Who do you need?" the footman asked.

"I need," Scar cracked a grin, "Bellatrix Lestrange."

 _End of Episode 6_

* * *

 **I know, Scar's last bit of dialogue is shocking. Well, OUAT shouldn't have made Harry Potter fiction in their universe, since they have magic too. I'm still surprised at this, so yeah Strong Intentions is definitely an AU series from OUAT at this point. But when thinking of who was teaming up with Scar, it finally dawned on me in the morning. So here we are. And more is to come. :)**


	10. Ep7: Reunited

**Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy, and any works in the Middle-earth series, belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and New Line Cinema. All canon material from _The Unicorn Chronicles_ series belongs to Bruce Coville. All canon material from the television shows "Once Upon A Time" and "Once Upon A Time in Wonderland" belongs to ABC. All canon material from other works belongs to their respected owners. All original material and OCs belongs to the author of this fanfiction spin-off story.

* * *

 **Episode Seven:**

 **Reunited**

Queen's Forest, Luster – The Present

The woods were deep and lush. Because of the heat, Fredegar shucked off his jacket and unbuttoned his vest. He had time before to do this small task, but he chose to wait until the Squijum returned. He was not used to running. That much was clear. With the jacket off and in his arm, it made the journey through the woods much better.

"So who are Cara and Lightfoot, besides Cara turning into a unicorn and back into a girl?" Fatty asked, curious.

Ned started to explain, "Well, I don't want to put it likely but…"

"Who are you?" asked a curious feminine voice. The voice belonged to a teenage girl with flaming ginger hair. Fatty knew teenage girls, thanks to his younger sister Estella. Maybe speaking to this girl wouldn't be so bad either.

"I'm Fredegar Bolger, but mostly everyone calls me Fatty. I'm a hobbit from the Shire." He pointed to the hobbit man standing next to him. "And this is Ned." He pointed to the Squijum perched on his shoulder. "And this is the Squijum."

"I know who he is," the ginger-haired girl spat.

"Mean girl no kind to Squijum." The Squijum stuck out his tongue at her.

"Who are you, miss?" Fatty asked, facing the girl.

The ginger-haired girl introduced herself. "I'm Cara."

* * *

The Darkened Room, M'Gama's House, Luster – The Present

"Cara, is that you?" Fredegar Bolger/Fatty/Fred Dewey asked the ginger-haired woman, propped above him.

"Fredegar, I thought you were in the Shire." She looked him over. "What happened to you? You look… like a man."

"It's a long story. Here, you're sitting on my…"

"Oh sorry," Cara apologized.

He was relieved when she moved off his right leg. The pain receded a bit, but it took him a few moments to gather himself off. When the pain finally stopped, Fredegar/Fatty/Fred grabbed Cara's hand, glad to have the assistance of getting back on his feet. He stood still at a low growling noise. What was making that noise? A lion? Or possibly a great big cat that came with Cara. Maybe the cat was looking for its next meal.

"You brought a lion here!" He nearly took out his sword.

Cara stopped him. "No, no! His name is Kovu and he's a friend. You won't hurt him, will you? Please don't. He helped me through the Pridelands. He knows more of what's going on."

"Cara says Lightfoot's been captured, whoever he is. And I know for a fact that Scar is on the loose," Kovu explained, coolly.

"Scar?" Fredegar/Fatty/Fred understood. "You are Kovu, the Prince of the Pridelands."

"You know him?" asked Cara, stunned.

"Well, from the Lion King film. Simba's Pride it was called," he explained.

"What is that? A history book?" Kovu asked, confused.

"No, it's not a history book. It's moving pictures, but… oh, right." It dawned on him what he needed to do. Turning to M'Gama, he asked her, "Can we speak more in somewhere more private?"

M'Gama didn't have to think long. Fredegar/Fatty/Fred waited patiently until she spoke up: "I know just the place. And you'll find Grimwold there as well."

* * *

Queen's Forest, Luster – The Past

"You say you're from the Shire. Where is that?" Cara asked.

"The Shire is in Middle-earth." Fredegar explained. "It's far away from here. The last time I was there, I was heading here with Ned. But from what I gather of the world, I only know hobbits. I'm aware of the Big Folk."

"Big Folk?" she asked, saddened by the news.

"That's what us hobbits call your kin," he explained further. "The Shire is a peaceful land, filled with food and merry laughter. It's a wonderful place, but be on the lookout of certain hobbits, like the Sackville-Bagginses."

"Why would I want to worry about them?" she asked further.

"Because the Sackville-Bagginses pride themselves as being more important than other hobbits," he answered. "They only want Bag End for themselves. Most hobbits don't trust them anyway."

"Do you?" called a masculine voice. Fredegar stopped as a unicorn approached the group. He watched the unicorn turn to Cara, wondering, "Cara, who is this?"

"Fredegar Bolger. He's from the Shire. It's a distant land," Cara said. She remembered, "Oh, right. Introductions. Fredegar, Ned, this is Lightfoot. He's a friend."

"I'm her…"

"Are you uncle and niece?" Fredegar asked the two, curious.

Cara started, "Actually, we're…"

"Yes, we're uncle and niece. Isn't that right, dear niece?" Lightfoot cracked a grin.

"Oh yes. That's us," Cara replied, also beaming a smile.

"All right." Fredegar didn't know what was happening. All he knew was that whatever was on Cara and Lightfoot's mind, he would leave it at that. However, he had this funny feeling they weren't telling him something.

The silence was broken by Ned. "Well, shall we break camp?"

"Yes, we shall." He turned his gaze to Lightfoot, who was still grinning. How unicorns were able to grin he did not know. It must have been horse talk.

* * *

Large Chamber with Glowing Bowls, M'Gama's House, Luster – The Present

Fredegar/Fatty/Fred huffed and puffed on his climb up and down the stairs. Although he wanted to admit how much he hated stairs, he didn't want to frustrate M'Gama. He wanted to be kind. He wanted to be… no, he had to tell the truth.

"I really hate stairs," he admitted, keeping his voice calm and casual. To his shock, M'Gama cackled, but it wasn't villainous; it was filled with playfulness.

"You are not the first who does not like stairs. But you are brave for admitting it." M'Gama faced him. "You are not afraid of stairs. Dorian Gray's stronghold has stairs."

"Kovu and I saw in the mirror what happened to Gray," Cara told them.

"Gray? Is that what you're calling him, child?" M'Gama asked.

"Can we keep moving?" Fredegar/Fatty/Fred announced, nervous about toppling over.

"This way," M'Gama said.

Eventually, they left the stairs, much to Fredegar/Fatty/Fred's relief. Following a hallway, he and the others stopped before a door. M'Gama opened it for them, revealing a large chamber that was half cave, half room and filled with glowing bowls. He was relieved to see Grimwold, who was seated on a chair, reading his latest scroll. The dwarf man stopped and looked up at them. Fredegar/Fatty/Fred looked about him: Flensa was back, but something was off about her.

"Flensa, I'm wondering about…" Fredegar/Fatty/Fred stopped. He only pressed a hand at Flensa, but the reaction caused the dwarf woman to turn into dust, vanishing back into M'Gama's hands. He stormed towards the geomancer. "Where is she? What did you do?"

"Fatty, calm down." Cara tried to stop him, but a surge of anger ripped through his chest.

"It was only an illusion. Flensa's been gone since the delver attack, long before you arrived in Luster. Much has changed since your last visit and I'm afraid I haven't been entirely honest with you," M'Gama explained. Fredegar/Fatty/Fred was shocked. He needed more than just words.

"Tell me what happened." He spoke, serious, "All of it, even the recent events."

"Lightfoot didn't tell you anything?" Cara was shocked, much to his surprise. "Oh Fatty, there's so much for you to understand."

"Then tell me. Please. I'm a good listener." He asked, "Cara, tell me everything."

* * *

Queen's Forest, Luster – The Past

The sun was at its highest point in the sky. No wonder he was so hot. Glad to be near a stream, and thanks to Lightfoot's help in purifying the water, Fredegar drank several gulps before washing his face, hands and arms off. The water was cool, fresh and satisfactory in his mind. Now where was the food? His prayers were answered when Ned pulled out a satchel, complete with sandwiches, water canteens, and lots of carrots and cheese.

It was a pleasant lunch, something that made him think about going camping or a picnic with friends and family. His ears perked up at Cara and Lightfoot's murmured conversation. He did his best to talk to Ned, but it was no good. He wanted to hear what the "uncle and niece" were discussing that was so private, they refused to tell him:

"We have to tell him, Lightfoot. We can't just lie."

"Shush! The hobbits are listening. Speak to me only by thought."

Fredegar sighed in relief. He didn't want to eavesdrop on them, and now he couldn't for Cara held onto Lightfoot's horn. They were silent for a long time. He wondered what they were… no, he should be a good hobbit and just stay out of the conversation. It was bad enough that he eavesdropped. Now he didn't feel right.

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping. It was wrong of me." He blurted to the two.

"Why were you eavesdropping? If we wanted to tell you anything, we would," Cara told him.

"I didn't mean to. I'm really sorry to the both of you." The least he could do was be sincere.

"If all hobbits are eavesdroppers, then what's the point in having them," Lightfoot blurted, serious.

"Not all hobbits are bad," he said, truthfully.

"Not the ones that choose not to eavesdrop. A good man would know better. Are you that man or are you a coward who doesn't know any better?" the unicorn asked, serious.

"I hope to be that man, but don't take my eavesdropping as a sign that things are going to turn ugly. I'll make sure to do better," Fredegar admitted. Lightfoot kept his gaze on him. But the unicorn's serious stare made the hobbit feel uncomfortable. Already, he felt like he was having a rough start with the unicorn. He stood up and walked away from the others.

If only he wasn't stopped by Cara's voice. "Where are you going?"

"I'm doing all the things already a hobbit shouldn't. What use have I to be in this group? Goodbye," he walked away, even as he heard Cara and Lightfoot speak behind him:

"Fredegar! Fatty! FATTY!" Cara cried out.

"Let him go, Cara," Lightfoot said.

"He won't go very far. He'll be back." Ned replied.

Fredegar shook his head. Didn't the three understand anything about time? He needed it. He'd never been this far away from the Shire before. This was one realm that felt foreign and he didn't like it.

* * *

Large Chamber with Glowing Bowls, M'Gama's House, Luster – The Present

Fredegar/Fatty/Fred listened intently as the story was told. M'Gama asked first, "I'm sure you've heard of Beloved."

"No," He admitted, but he wasn't sure if he heard that name before.

"She was an ancient hunter of unicorns," she explained. "Cara was twelve years old when she first set foot in Luster. Her journey to help bring the Wanderer back was one I will not forget. While I won't relay the details of the journeys Cara took – they are all recorded in the Unicorn Chronicles, by which Grimwold is the chronicler – I will say she is a very brave girl."

"At some point on my journey, I was turned into a unicorn by a powerful being, one who created Luster." Cara went on, "Without his help, I wouldn't have become the unicorn I became. I loved being a unicorn, but in the end it did not matter, for Rumplestiltskin changed me back into a human."

"Rumplestiltskin," Fredegar/Fatty/Fred was not surprised. "Why would he change you back?"

"I hardly know but he did the same to Lightfoot, right after you abandoned us." Cara paused. "Before your arrival, Lightfoot and I did our best to restore the peace between unicorns and all the races of Luster. I tried convincing many that I am Cara, the unicorn they knew. Somehow they didn't listen, and here we are with the current state of the world. When Dorian came –"

Grimwold interrupted, "After Dorian came, everything changed. The delvers have become restless. Dorian didn't help anything when he arrived. The unicorns are desperate for someone to follow and Amalia Flickerfoot has tried asking Cara to return, but without much success."

"My business with my gramma is my own," admitted Cara.

"So you say, but I think it is your destiny to be here again," the dwarf pointed to the hobbit, "and yours."

"Why me? What's the significance of me being here? Cara's been found and now Lightfoot's imprisoned," Fredegar/Fatty/Fred admitted, quite confused.

"I don't know, but Cara's disappearance has sent a whole spur of events. The reason you're here could be very different."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me finish my tale properly," Cara said. Fredegar/Fatty/Fred shut his mouth, right as the room fell silent. He waited for her to speak again, "Dorian brought about ruin. I had to flee, to warn the other realms of his treachery. How was I to know that Scar had returned, the damage he had done to the realms. Some realms people claim to be fiction, others they have no sense. I do have sense, you might ask."

He turned to Kovu. "Why are you here?"

"Why am I here? Is that the question you ask me, hobbit?" Kovu smirked.

"We've never met," he answered.

"Nothing that you can remember," he replied.

"Look, this isn't getting us anywhere. We need to spring Lightfoot out of jail." Cara turned to M'Gama. "Is there any chance of breaking into – Scar's stronghold, in this realm?"

"The Lake of Tears' waters run under the stronghold, where Dorian Gray used to live. But the fortress is hidden by clouds of mist. The only ones who know how to gain access to the fortress are the merfolk. The nearest you can find them is at the inlet, where the Silver River flows next to the Northern Waste," M'Gama explained.

"Then we have no time to waste." Fredegar/Fatty/Fred said last, "Let's break Lightfoot out of his cell."

* * *

Edge of Queen's Forest, Luster – The Past

Fredegar sat on a log. It was the right overlook he needed to watch the mid-afternoon sun and anything out on the plains. Thoughts of home crept up on him. He missed his family, his friends, his sister Estella. He missed them all. And… tears welled up in his eyes. He wanted to cry, more than anything. But he couldn't. He had to be brave. He had to… if… there was a chirp. Looking down and over the log, he watched the Squijum join him. He stopped crying.

"What are you doing here? Go back to Cara!" He was yelling at the squirrel-monkey. But he couldn't help himself.

"Squijum hotcha come along watcha," the Squijum said. Fredegar tried to stop the critter, but it scampered up the log, perching on his leg. "Squijum come."

He sighed. There was no getting rid of the squirrel-monkey now. "All right. You can come with me." He asked at random. "If you know where to find fairies, I…"

"Squijum shows. Hotcha come hobbit," the Squijum perked up.

The hobbit stood up, watching the squirrel-monkey take off into the plains. Wondering if he was onto something, Fredegar charged after the critter. Although he had grown tired of running, he figured this was his only chance to get some answers. Besides, how bad were fairies or were they all friendly? He wasn't the first hobbit to have met a fairy. He doubted he would be the last.

* * *

The Cells, Scar's Stronghold, Luster – The Present

"I want a full watch of the stronghold. Nothing moves unless I give the word. Do you understand?" Scar asked his guards.

"Yes my lord," the two guards said in unison.

"It's your majesty and _I don't need your help here!_ " he growled. "Now leave."

At the sound of the door, leading out of the cells, closed, Scar pressed on down the hallway. He was looking for one specific cell and he found it, second to the last. Peering through the bars, Scar watched a woman with matted jet-black hair, pale skin and wearing a black dress. The woman stared his way. He recognized the stare as determination. As for her name, it was Bellatrix Lestrange: the witch who broke out of Azkaban during the Second Wizardry War. And he was about to give her exactly what she wanted.

 _End of Episode 7_

* * *

 **Now the plot is picking up. Since I didn't really tell where Bellatrix Lestrange came from, now readers you have a better idea for those who have read the books and watched the movies. Until the next chapter. :)**


	11. Ep8: A Jailbreak of Consequences

**Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy, and any works in the Middle-earth series, belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and New Line Cinema. All canon material from _The Unicorn Chronicles_ series belongs to Bruce Coville. All canon material from the television shows "Once Upon A Time" and "Once Upon A Time in Wonderland" belongs to ABC. All canon material from other works belongs to their respected owners. All original material and OCs belongs to the author of this fanfiction spin-off story.

* * *

 **Episode Eight:**

 **A Jailbreak of Consequences**

Outside the White Witch's Castle, Narnia – A Long Time Ago for Narnia, Seven Years Ago in Our World

The night was young but cold. Scar knew he had come to the right spot. The towering ice castle in the middle of the frozen lake was the first sign. Now, he needed to find the witch who ruled the fortress. It did not take him long to find her, for she rode on a sledge. The reindeer stopped before him. Yes, the woman in the white dress was who he was seeking.

"Are you lost, Narnian? You're unlike any creature I've seen in these lands." She asked, "What brings you to my house?"

"I have come looking for Jadis, the Queen of Narnia. My name is Scar and I am from a distant land. I seek her aide," Scar murmured, his voice carried in the wind towards the woman.

"I am she, but here I am known as Jadis, the White Witch," Jadis said, making her introduction known. "Or so my title claims. Why are you here, Scar?"

"I came seeking ingredients," he answered.

"Ingredients for what?" she said.

Scar grinned. "You'll see soon enough. But we need allies, and that is where you come in, if you know anyone who uses the dark arts."

"I may know someone," she grinned back.

"Then let's get to work," he replied. He climbed on the sledge, taking a seat on the floor next to Jadis. The effort wasn't much, which allowed him to view the sights of Narnia.

Bellatrix's Cell, The Cells, Scar's Stronghold, Luster – The Present

The cell door was opened by a guard. Scar entered the premises. Bellatrix was shocked. Good, he needed this reaction. It made people and animals fear him more. Just like the old days when he ruled the Pridelands.

"What are you doing here?" she sneered.

"We need to talk, Bellatrix," he said softly.

x-x-x

Outside M'Gama's House, Luster – The Present

It was nearly dusk when Fredegar/Fatty/Fred left M'Gama's house. The cool evening air touched his cheek; he shivered, wondering when the cold might dissipate. The chill alone signified the coming of winter. Was it heading towards winter back in Storybrooke? He had a feeling whatever was going on over there must be important. If only he could get back…

"Well," M'Gama spoke up, drawing his attention to her, "if you need anything, look me up."

"You're not coming?" he asked, confused.

"I'm heading there myself," she answered.

"As am I," Grimwold answered, surprising Fredegar/Fatty/Fred, "to chronicle the events in the Unicorn Chronicles. This adventure has a thrilling tale in it."

"In that case, I'll summon the fairies." He clapped his hands. However, nothing happened.

"You can't summon them alone. Here. Let's call them together," Cara stepped in beside him. She was a good friend to him. If only their first meeting wasn't so brief.

Together, Fredegar/Fatty/Fred clapped his hands with Cara. A few moments later, he stopped clapping at the sound of sparkling bells. The bells were answered by three bright lights, which took form, becoming three women in fairy dresses. He recognized the two as Rosetta and Fawn, but the fairy in the blue dress looked familiar.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Rosetta's voice was cheery.

He nodded, revealing the second amulet in his hands. "It's Cara's."

"I thought it was lost." Cara was stunned.

"And I'm returning it to you." He placed the amulet in her hand.

"Thank you," she said, putting the amulet inside her satchel. Fredegar/Fatty/Fred was a bit relieved when she finished, but his mind was still focused on the task at hand. They needed to reach the inlet as soon as possible.

"Ready?" He asked, taking the amulet out of his shirt.

"Wait. I should explain." Cara held up her Master Amulet, "These amulets can carry several people and creatures at once, if only we say the right words together. I think you know which ones I mean."

"Then let's say them," he said, eager to begin the journey.

"I'll just wait inside," M'Gama declared. The last Fredegar/Fatty/Fred heard from her was the door slamming shut.

"I'm Silvermist, by the way," said the jet-black haired fairy in the blue dress. He looked at her, a bit surprised and anxious. "We'll meet you there." He watched as she, Rosetta and Fawn vanished in three balls of gold light.

With the fairies gone, Fredegar/Fatty/Fred held up Handel/Lightfoot's Master Amulet. He only needed to look at Cara once. As he revealed his Master Amulet, both amulets glowed. He smiled, glad that something was done right. He spoke at the same time as Cara, "Luster, take us to the inlet."

In a flash, Fredegar/Fatty/Fred was surrounded by a red misty light. He did not know what happened to the others.

x-x-x

Bellatrix's Cell, The Cells, Scar's Stronghold, Luster – The Present

Bellatrix let out a cackle. It was her cackle that made Scar suspicious. He kept his cool, tolerating the words she fired at him, "Oh Scar, must we go through this."

"I'm afraid we must. I need your help," he said.

"You need me to bring Jadis back from the Underworld," she replied.

"And to stop Cara from thwarting my plans. I'm sure Dorian brought you up to speed," he asked, cunning.

"I've been in a cage, ever since you brought me out of that… deathtrap." She told him, matter-of-factly. She looked away, much to Scar's chagrin. "I have no quarrel with you."

"So you say." He was sure he would convince her to go with his plans. "I have been to the Underworld. I returned, thanks to my adopted son. I am aware of the consequences. A life for a life, as they say."

"Then what's stopping you?" Bellatrix asked.

"Cara," he answered. "I need Lightfoot to complete my plans."

"A man who was once a unicorn." She explained, "I know what unicorn blood does to people."

"Well, now that Lightfoot is a man, he has become part-human part-unicorn. Having both those pieces is perfect to suit our plans. You'll have Lord Voldemort back and I will have Zira. Of course, Jadis fits into the mix. She can help us transport Voldemort and Zira back from the dead. We'll be unstoppable." Scar grinned, confident in his plans.

"And you think I'd be willing to assist you," she said, softly.

"No. No, I wouldn't dream of it. Last time, we didn't finish the spell. This time, we'll have what we came for. All I need is time and a good diversion." He asked, curtly, "If you can stop our spiteful enemies from reaching their destination – or rather slow them down – I can gather the ingredients we need."

"And why should I do this? You have what you desire: a son who loves you," Bellatrix responded, monotonous.

"Kovu hardly shows me affection. I need to keep him off my trail before he reaches the tower, the place where Lightfoot is kept. If he reaches that tower, before we're through, I will destroy him and anyone who stands in my way." Scar growled, viciously. Calming down, he asked coolly, "Do we have a deal?"

She paused for a long moment. He wondered if she would answer, but she did. "Deal, and this time, I want to speak to Lord Voldemort alone."

"Done," he agreed to this plan, hoping his end of the deal would work in his favor.

* * *

Dorian Gray's Stronghold, Luster – The Past

Dorian stood up at the sound of thumping. The thumps grew louder, banging against the doors to his chamber. Maybe the sound would go away… the thumping didn't stop. At last the doors gave way, pushed aside like tinfoil. Entering the chamber was a dark-furred lion and a giant woman in a white dress.

"I made no deals with you, lion. Get out of my stronghold," he fired at him.

"Oh, we don't plan on making deals with you, Dorian Gray." Scar shook his head. "This is a matter which I think you'll be familiar with. The waters running under your stronghold also attract the Underworld's waters. We need them for one purpose: to bring Bellatrix Lestrange back."

He thought it over for a moment. Whoever Bellatrix Lestrange was, her name intrigued him. He nodded, showing his approval. Turning to a guard, Gray instructed, "Fetch me some lake water, running in that underwater canal."

"Very good, my lord." The guard nearly walked away, but Scar stopped him with a growl:

"On second thought, never mind." The dark-furred lion added, his voice smooth and confident. "I have a faster way of bringing Luster's lake water to me – us." He let out a roar, causing water to flow through the cracks in the floor. Dorian watched the water as it ebbed and flowed to a boiling cauldron. By Scar's second roar, the cauldron let out steam, turning into a billowing mist that shrouded the chamber, making it nearly impossible to see. "Now we wait."

"You sent mist into my chamber?" Dorian was fuming.

"You'll see soon enough," said Scar with greater confidence.

"You sent me here, only to be swallowed by a mist?" Jadis was furious. "How dare you. I am the Queen of Narnia, Empress of the Lone Islands."

"And are about to meet your worst fears," the dark-furred lion chuckled under his breath.

"What?" Jadis asked.

At the first glance at a ferry, drifting towards them, Dorian did his best not to stare. What he didn't expect was the ripple of bright light affecting the White Witch. Jadis was pulled into the ferry, which drifted away and with her shackled to the boat. As the first ferry moved away, a second docked in front of him and Scar. Revealed was a woman with curly black hair, pale skin and wearing a tattered black dress. In her hand was a wand, made from a dark wood. The woman smiled, the look on her face was insane. He had a feeling she had come from the Underworld.

* * *

The Cells, Scar's Stronghold, Luster – The Present

A guard wearing all black armor opened the barred door. Taking her first step over the threshold, Bellatrix found no one stop her. This was her ample opportunity to escape, to flee and find Harry Potter, the boy who helped defeat her master. She was stopped midway by Scar, much to her disapproval.

"Stop Bellatrix! If you wish to escape this land entirely, you'll need my assistance."

"I don't need you, Scar. You've been loyal to me well enough, but now I must find Harry Potter and defeat him." She gave a polite gesture. "Thank you, but I can handle myself."

"You won't find him in this land. The only way you're getting your wand back is if you assist me. We made a deal, Bella," he told her, flatly.

"We never shook hands – paws! No matter. Gray may have imprisoned me, but you did nothing afterwards. You're no better than him. Our deal is void." She tilted her head to one side. "I'll be seeing you." She vanished in a puff of dark smoke. The pillar of smoke drifted through a barred window.

Scar growled. " _Guards_ , double the watch! Find _her_!"

"Yes my lord," the two guards in black bowed.

"It's your majesty!" Scar yelled at the guards, as they left the prison hold. He told the night air, "You will come back, Bellatrix. You will return and I will have my revenge." The puff of dark gray smoke drifted further and faster away from the stronghold. It wouldn't be the last time he'd seen Bellatrix Lestrange. He would make sure of it.

* * *

Dorian Gray's Stronghold, Luster – The Past

"You are Bellatrix Lestrange," Scar told the cackling woman.

"Yes indeed." Bellatrix said, playfully, "Ohh, a lion and a man, both with tasks at hand. Did I miss something, or did you send me here for a reason?" She asked, curious, "Where am I? How did you find me?"

"I will be the one asking questions," he growled, showing his teeth.

"Such a ruthless lion. We have no talking lions in Britain." She asked, testing the two, "Have I made you angry? I'd hate to match a lion with no backbone." She cackled sinisterly.

"You're insane," Dorian admitted. He called for his foot soldiers, "Guards, I want this woman locked in our dungeon, in the farthest cell at the end of the room."

"Yes my lord," one of the guards said, snatching Bellatrix's wand.

Bellatrix faced Gray, warning him, "You may have taken my wand, but I learned a couple of things down in the Underworld. Things you wouldn't imagine. Things you could scarcely dream about."

"Then I'm sure I would like to hear them when I'm dead," Dorian murmured, threatening her. He snapped his fingers at the guard. "Let's go."

"You'll regret this." Bellatrix screamed, "This isn't over! I will have my revenge! I will – _I WILL!_ "

Scar closed his eyes, hoping the screams would just fade. Eventually, they did fade, much to his relief. He knew this small mistake would lead to Dorian's comeuppance. Vanishing from the man's stronghold and entering his cave in a puff of green smoke, he approached the wood table with all his vials. The vials were big and small. Only half of the vials were filled. There was no need to fear. He would gather all of the ingredients. He _would_ have his revenge, and nothing or no one was going to stand in his way.

* * *

The Northern Wastes' Inlet, Luster – The Present

The red, smoky mist finally dissipated. Fredegar/Fatty/Fred opened his eyes. He felt thin wet grass sway in his hands. He was lying on fresh earthen soil, filled with earthworms. Realizing he must be near a lake or a body of water, he jolted upright. Lucky for him, Cara stared right back at him with conscious eyes.

"Fredegar, you're alive." She was smiling at him.

"Yes, I am," he said, clambering to his feet. He sniffed the fresh sea-salt air. "Did we make it?"

"We did." It was Kovu who spoke. Fredegar/Fatty/Fred joined the dark-furred lion. Before them was a body of water, complete with a V-shaped harbor. He turned to the lion, as he spoke in his ear. "Welcome to the Northern Wastes' Inlet."

The hobbit stared at the barren land. It was complete with vast sand dunes and lots of water. The Silver River flowed right into the large inlet. They had arrived at their destination. Now it was time to begin their search for merfolk.

 _End of Episode 8_

* * *

 **I say this chapter definitely made up for the previous filler chapter. And now Scar has a plot on his hands, which is not looking good right now for Fatty and his friends. Next up is a two-part episode: meaning two chapters make up an entire episode. This is kind of like what I did with Episode 5 for this story. It should be fascinating because now we get to see the merfolk, something that wasn't revealed in The Unicorn Chronicles book series, but we get to see in this fanfic. Until then, I hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter. :)**


	12. Ep9 P1: The Lionfish

**Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy, and any works in the Middle-earth series, belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and New Line Cinema. All canon material from _The Unicorn Chronicles_ series belongs to Bruce Coville. All canon material from the television shows "Once Upon A Time" and "Once Upon A Time in Wonderland" belongs to ABC. All canon material from other works belongs to their respected owners. All original material and OCs belongs to the author of this fanfiction spin-off story.

* * *

 **Episode Nine – Part 1:**

 **The Lionfish**

The Five Stones, The Pridelands – A Long Time Ago in the Pridelands, Nine Years Ago in Our World

The Pridelands under Scar's reign was quickly turning barren. The only reason for this was a drought, which made it harder for the lions to hunt. But that wasn't the only problem: some lions were joining other prides, some that stayed on his lands. Scar knew he would eventually drive those prides out of the Pridelands.

Eventually, he tracked down and hunted one pride to the Five Stones. Their prince of the new pride was named Sultan and for a dark-furred lion, just coming into his adulthood with his wife Umija, he was soon to be the next king of a near distance pride land. He would have to wipe him and his pride out before Sultan's reign happened. And now at the Five Stones, Scar and his pride of loyal lions, including Zira, blocked Sultan and his fellow lions into a corner. They were right in front of a rock slide. Perfect.

"Turn your pride over to me, Sultan, or I will kill you," Scar threatened.

"You can threaten me all you want, Scar. Simba will return," Sultan cried.

Scar roared. The rocks shifted above their heads. He told his enemy, "Goodbye Sultan." He stood back a few paces. His lions did the same, as the rocks fell down the cliff. When the avalanche passed, Scar approached the area. And there was Sultan. He watched the dark-furred lion draw his last breath, but not before telling him, "Oh Sultan, even you cannot escape my reign. You see, this is how rulers are made: they are ruthless, instill fear in others. What is it?"

"My… son." Sultan could only whisper his last words. "Take him. Raise him. Show kindness… He's your son… now." He drew his last breath. Scar growled, but it was too late. Sultan was dead.

Enraged, he moved the rocks with his paws. He stopped upon hearing a male cub cry out next to him. Looking down, Scar did his best to move his hind leg, but the dark-furred cub pounced on it in a playful manner. He recognized the face as Sultan and Umija's features. It was their son. And yet, he could see a little of himself in this cub.

"Very well." He called. "Zira, you will raise this cub as your own, but I will be the one to give him his training."

"Scar," Zira gestured to the rock pile. Scar turned his head, right as Umija spoke to them:

"His name's… Kovu," Umija whispered. Then she was gone.

Scar shrugged. "Fair enough, Kovu." He looked down at the innocent cub. "But you will have harsh training, if you are to be my heir."

* * *

The Northern Wastes' Inlet, Luster – The Present

Out of all the terrains, he had to choose this one. But Kovu knew he, Fredegar/Fatty/Fred and Cara needed to speak to merfolk and get into Dorian's – Scar's stronghold. He wasn't used to seeing vast amounts of water. Grimwold crashed into him. The blow caused him and the dwarf to topple down the sand dune. He could hear the hobbit man's voice shouting at him and Grimwold. Cara was also screaming. He couldn't do much, other than letting his body fall.

Managing to find his footing, Kovu made a full stop with his front paws. He landed safely at the bottom, but Grimwold landed on his rear. He shook his head at the dwarf, who complained over his bruised rear. He chuckled, in a way glad to have the dwarf along for the ride. Hearing footfalls coming his way, he looked over his shoulder. Cara and Fredegar/Fatty/Fred had arrived. Both were panting.

"Oh good. You're safe. You're both safe," Cara said, sighing in relief.

"With luck on our side," Kovu joked.

"Yes." Grimwold brushed himself off. "Fortune favored us this day. Or rather it was the fall."

"All right. Enough chit-chat. Where are merfolk?" Fredegar/Fatty/Fred asked, stressed.

Kovu followed Cara's finger to the inlet's shore, just beyond the sparse of trees. He looked at her as she told them, "Through there. But you should know about these merfolk. They're not…"

"Let's go," Fredegar/Fatty/Fred cried, leading the way.

"Wait! You can't… oh," Cara gave up.

"Come on." Kovu answered, getting upright. He fell back a little, asking her, "I've never met merfolk before. What are they like? Are they friendly or are they dangerous?"

"I can't say they're friendly. Last time a unicorn met merfolk, he was pulled into the water. They serenade humans, like Fredegar and me, but for animals… I can't say the same in his realm," she explained.

He did not like the sound of this.

* * *

Pride Rock, The Pridelands – The Past

"Kovu, stand down!" Zira pawed the cub away from her.

Kovu was so little. Even though he only knew a few words, the scene before him happened so fast: he was scooped up by Zira, just as a young, red-maned lion approached the group of lions. He could only assume this was Simba, the lion who, as rumors had spread, defeated Scar. He should be angry. Simba killed his father. He let out a little cub roar at him.

"Zira, you and your lions, loyal to Scar, are banished from the Pridelands. Do not return under penalty of trespassing," Simba ordered.

"Come on," Zira managed to speak between her teeth. Kovu knew the order wasn't to him, but was a little surprised when her lions, as well as his older brother Nuka, still a cub then, followed her out of the Pridelands.

He may not have known Simba, other than what his mother Zira told him, Kovu had a feeling they would meet again. He just didn't know when, or who, or how. All that mattered was staying out of the Pridelands. However, his curiosity was stronger than anything. Maybe Simba wasn't so bad. Maybe there was a chance he and the lions of this pride could return to their home one day. Maybe, just maybe, there was a way.

* * *

The Harbor, The Northern Wastes' Inlet, Luster – The Present

"Maybe this is a bad idea," Kovu told the others. Joining them on the shore, his paws touching the shallows, he fired back, "Wait. _Stop!_ "

"Kovu, we need to find Lightfoot," Cara replied.

"We're doing this the wrong way. Fish people that go after lions." Kovu hesitated. "Look, I understand your reasons, but I only came here to find Scar and defeat him."

"Then help us," she answered.

"Kovu, move," Fredegar/Fatty/Fred was serious.

"Okay, but I –" Kovu was cut off. Something grabbed his right hind leg, pulling him towards the water. He reached for anything he could grab, even trying to reach a root. But he failed, colliding into the water and the waves.

The slimy rope released from his hind leg, leaving it in searing pain. Luckily, he was a good swimmer, but his hurt leg slowed him down. The surface moved further away. Was this the end? Would he see Kiara again? And what of Scar?

* * *

The Outlands – The Past

The Outlands was a vast barren land with eroded trees and vegetation. Hardly any plant life lived here, but it was all the exiled lions could have. And they used it well, in spite of the shortage of food. But that did not keep Kovu from his final match pitted against his sister Vitani.

This fight would prove whether he, Kovu, Zira's son, would be ready to stop Simba and rule the Pridelands. Zira was determined in her plan. It was a very intricate plan, but the training he was going through was very strenuous. The reward was very great: to rule under two prides, combined once again into one united pride. That was all his mother wanted.

"You ready, Kovu?" Vitani asked. They had matured into strong adolescents. Their mother taught them well, but all Kovu really knew was that training was the most important aspect of his life.

"I'm ready." Kovu snarled.

"Begin!" Zira shouted from on top of a pillar of rock.

Kovu lunged at his sister, only to meet a round boulder. Using stealth to his advantage, he leapt away before Vitani had the chance to attack him. She landed gracefully in front of the boulder. It was good she didn't ram into the rock. He didn't want to see her injured… no, wait. What was he doing? He needed to focus on the fight. Swiping a paw at her was only a ruse. He dodged her blows until he threw her on the barren ground. His paw was in the air, claws extended.

"Well done, Kovu." Zira cackled behind her teeth. "Meet us inside our home. Your initiation ceremony will begin soon."

"Chosen one," Nuka muttered under his breath. Kovu heard his brother's words. He wanted to say something, but gave up. Brushing the thought away, he strode over to the cave, their home. As he did, Kovu listened to Vitani's words:

"You did well, Kovu. Better than I thought. I'm sure mother's pleased."

"She already is," Zira answered.

Kovu raised an eyebrow at his sister. Even though they fought, stopping before the killing blow was made, he knew it was all practice. What would happen out on the battlefield would be different? The plan was simple, in his mind: get to Kiara and be welcomed into Simba's pride. He remembered Kiara and her playful behavior. She would be an easy target, his mother often reassured him. He smirked at the thought. His mother was right; she always was.

* * *

The Harbor, The Northern Wastes' Inlet, Luster – The Present

Kovu knew then, as he knew in that time underwater, his mother had been wrong, about everything. Those moments underwater brought back memories of his youth: one brief memory of his biological parents, who were Sultan and Umija, and their fates against the rock slide; Zira's strenuous training; meeting Kiara and Simba; his exile from the Pridelands; being married to Kiara; the Cave of Sorrows and Scar's return; the events that happened afterwards. It all came back in an instant…

A bright light awoke him. Was he dead? Did he move onto the afterlife? A forceful pull dragged his body to the surface. He sputtered and coughed, clambering ashore as quickly as possible. He could hear voices, belonging to Cara and the hobbit man. He couldn't believe it. He was alive, but who was his savior? Instinct caused him to stand up, roaring at the woman in the black dress, pointing a polished dark stick his way.

"Who are you?" Kovu asked, still growling.

The woman cackled. "Oh dear, the lion has claws! Forgive me for not making introductions known. I am Bellatrix Lestrange."

* * *

 **Well, that can't be good with Bellatrix there. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter. There's more to come. :)**


	13. Ep9 P2: Uprooted

**Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy, and any works in the Middle-earth series, belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and New Line Cinema. All canon material from _The Unicorn Chronicles_ series belongs to Bruce Coville. All canon material from the television shows "Once Upon A Time" and "Once Upon A Time in Wonderland" belongs to ABC. All canon material from other works belongs to their respected owners. All original material and OCs belongs to the author of this fanfiction spin-off story.

* * *

 **Episode Nine – Part 2:**

 **Uprooted**

The Harbor, The Northern Wastes' Inlet, Luster – The Present

"Bellatrix." Fredegar/Fatty/Fred understood. "You're Bellatrix Lestrange! _The_ Bellatrix Lestrange that killed Sirius Black, in the Harry Potter books."

"So you've heard of me," Bellatrix said, grinned wickedly. "Good. Then you know that I really need to break up this little reunion."

"Not until you tell us why you've come here. Are you working with Scar or against him?" Cara asked, serious.

"Now, now dear. We must not get our hands dirty." Bellatrix explained, "Scar and myself are allies, but allies hardly describes the endless amount of pain, torture, suffering and death that I've endured over the years."

"How did you end up allied with Scar?" Fredegar/Fatty/Fred asked her, hoping to keep her talking.

"You heroes are all the same: asking questions where none exists."

"It's a simple question."

"Nevertheless, you are getting in my way." She was serious. "Now, you will go over there." She pointed to a large rock, before turning to Grimwold. "You I need as a chronicler, but more importantly I need to find out what those mystic Master Amulets do."

"You won't get very far," Grimwold replied.

"Watch me, dwarf," Bellatrix hissed.

"Can I ask what you are doing here?" Kovu asked her, alarmed.

"You know, I've grown tired of all this nay saying. The fact is I need you and this pretty little lady." Bellatrix turned from the lion to Cara. "You two are just what Scar needs."

"To do what?" Cara asked her. "You still haven't answered any of our questions."

"Don't be fooled, Cara. She won't answer. She's here to kill us," Kovu declared.

Bellatrix cackled. "And what do you know of killing, lion? Scar told me you were a coward. What did you do in the Pridelands after Scar returned?"

Kovu fell silent, glaring at her. He wasn't a coward. He knew that much.

* * *

The Lion's Den, Pride Rock, The Pridelands – Five Years Ago

"Kovu? Kovu!" Kiara cried.

Kovu snapped his head her way. "Oh sorry. I was just doing some thinking."

"Over what happened with Scar. Kovu –"

"Kiara," he stood up, "I'm the one who brought Scar back. Everything that has happened since then has brought nothing but ruin to the Pridelands. I have to do something soon, even if it is drastic." He finished before she had the chance to explain, "I'll see you back here. I promise." With that, he wandered out of the lion's den, but not before hearing Simba telling Kiara:

"Follow him. He may know something."

"Yes father," Kiara said.

"No, I don't need your help," Kovu told her.

"Yes you do. Kovu, my daughter is coming with you. She is your mate, remember, and your wife," Simba replied.

"Simba, I know that." he did his best to stay calm. "What I did two years ago, I'm having a hard time trying to change. Scar is out there. I've got to find him."

"Well," Pumbaa intervened, "there is this watering hole."

"Not another place." Kovu did not want to hear this.

"Trust me and Pumbaa," Timon said, in a chipper mood, "we know what we're talking about. This watering hole –"

"We heard a rumor." Pumbaa paused. "The watering hole's meant to bring back what one has lost, and restore it to the place where it left in the first place. If that watering hole can resolve the issue with Scar, we can use that to our advantage."

"And that is why Kovu must go, even though we gave him the idea to go to the Cave of Sorrows," Simba inclined.

"Where is this watering hole?" Kovu asked, curious.

"You can find it in Narnia. The inhabitants there call it Beaver's Dam," Simba explained.

"And where can I find the entrance?" he asked further.

"It'll come when you're not looking for it," was all he answered.

Kovu stared at the den's entrance. As he stared at the opening, all the sounds in the den faded. There was a new sound, one of chilled, breezy wind and sticks. The scenery changed from the den to a winter wood. He was standing on a thick sheet of frozen ice, residing on a lake. From the look of the massive dam made of sturdy sticks, blocking the river's flow, he realized that he was at Beaver's Dam.

* * *

The Harbor, The Northern Wastes' Inlet, Luster – The Present

"The way I see it: you have two choices," Bellatrix said. Kovu snarled at her, all the while giving Cara a look that told her to flee. "You can either run and I capture you two, or you cannot. But you should know, I have magic and you will lose."

"We're not fleeing," Fredegar/Fatty/Fred spat out, confused.

"Cara go!" Kovu cried.

The dark-furred lion's effort was answered by Cara's swift flight across the shore. Seizing the opportunity, Kovu ran alongside her. Fortunately, Bellatrix was not following, but where was Fredegar/Fatty/Fred and Grimwold? Weren't they following them? They couldn't be standing around… or perhaps they were…

"Hahahahahah!" Bellatrix cackled, appearing before them out of a dark smoke.

Kovu stopped at the same time as Cara. He looked down at the young lady's feet, which were scrambling to stay balanced. This wasn't the time to be scared.

"You thought you could get away from me?!" Bellatrix cackled a second time. She spoke more loosely and serious, "Oh darlings, you know you're mine and now I _will_ take you both to Scar." She smiled.

Kovu turned around, right as Fredegar/Fatty/Fred caught up to him and Cara. Grimwold was a league away, or so he thought. He was torn by Bellatrix's words, and his head throbbed worse when she yanked his mane. Even though he heard Cara's cries, he hardly noticed. Both his forehead and the mane on the back of his skull ached in pain.

"I have a little warning for you, Fredegar Bolger," Bellatrix said, softly, "Stay out the way." She was gone in an instant, but then so were Cara and Kovu.

Fredegar/Fatty/Fred was stunned. He turned to Grimwold, as if hoping that the dwarf would bring back Cara and the dark-furred lion. It didn't work.

* * *

Beaver's Dam, Narnia – The Past

Kovu wasn't out in the cold long, but the chill was hard to bear. He was thankful he had a fur coat, but it wasn't long. Out of the cold came the snow which landed on his mane, tail and anywhere else on his body. He shook his head several times to brush off the cold; the effort made him dizzy. Finding he was getting warmer, he trudged on across the frozen lake.

He was close to the beavers' dam. He stopped midway, but the effort left him tired and sore. He looked down at the frozen ice. His reflection changed, revealing Scar's reflection. The older lion looked straight at him, talking to whoever was listening.

"Hello Kovu." The masculine voice startled Kovu. He looked up at the figure before him. It was Scar. "So we meet again." It was an introduction, similar to the one he told the younger lion in the Cave of Sorrow. Kovu couldn't help but be surprised by the older, dark-furred lion.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, cautiously.

"Now that is a tale to tell, one I'd be willing to share with you," said Scar. "Shall we begin?"

* * *

The Harbor, The Northern Wastes' Inlet, Luster – The Present

"We have to go after them. We have to leave right now," Fredegar/Fatty/Fred said, troubled.

"Fredegar, relax. We'll find them," Grimwold told him.

"How do you know?" he asked, concerned. He managed to calm down some, enough to ask his next question, "How do you know if they're alive and well, or tortured?"

"Because Cara's strong, as is Lightfoot and Kovu," he answered. "And people – and animals always have a way of finding strength. You have that strength, too. You brought Lightfoot back."

"Thanks to the Squijum's help," Fredegar/Fatty/Fred turned to the Squijum.

"Squijum helped a little," the Squijum answered, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"You brought me back from Storybrooke, after I specifically said I didn't want to return to Luster." He turned to the dwarf man. "Why am I still here?"

"Lightfoot and Cara need you, and now so does Kovu." Grimwold asked, "Tell me: if we can't find Cara, Lightfoot and Kovu, who can? They need us – they need you, Fredegar. Now, are you going to stand up for yourself and be the hero you're meant to be, or are you a coward?"

"I rallied the hobbits of the Shire together, after Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin left on their quest," he admitted.

"Yes, but now it's not just the Shire anymore, is it?" He replied. "Fredegar – Fatty, this is your quest. See it to the end. Because if you don't, Scar wins and we can't let that happen." Fredegar/Fatty/Fred heaved a sigh of disdain, but it was also filled with relief. Disdain that Scar was still on the loose and Bellatrix had captured Cara and Kovu. Relief that maybe, just maybe, he could complete the quest he was on. He had to finish this quest for his friends, for Luster and for everyone in all the realms. He had to do this.

He nodded. "Then let's see this quest to the end. We are getting Cara, Kovu and Lightfoot out of Scar's stronghold. And then I'm heading back to Storybrooke."

"And so we must," Grimwold answered. Fredegar/Fatty/Fred exhaled through his nose. It was time to finish the quest.

* * *

Beaver's Dam, Narnia – The Past

"Scar, what are you doing here? _Why_ are you here?" Kovu asked, stunned.

"Isn't it obvious? Oh Kovu, you underestimate me," Scar inquired. He explained, "After my 'supposed' death, I was rescued by one of the hyenas. His name was Kito and he saved me from the flames."

"No." He was in disbelief.

"Yes," he was intrigued. "After the whole kingdom claimed me dead, I fled with Kito the lone hyena into the cave that would be called the Cave of Sorrows. It turns out that cave was more useful to my ploy. From there, I learned the ways of dark magic and the laws of time. I even know how to apparate in and out of anywhere I want. I've hunted ingredients down and searched for allies; some, more than others, were useful to my plan. I have many talents, so you would say, and those talents have kept me alive."

"I won't let you win," Kovu readied himself in a battle stance.

Scar cackled softly. "Oh dear boy, what use would your training be against me? You're out of your league, boy."

"I learned from Zira how to hunt and kill. I know how to fight," he answered, snarling.

"And for that I applaud your efforts, but I'm afraid they are no match for me," he said, cunning. Kovu noticed that Scar's next words were more to himself than anyone else, "Now, I must hunt for the rest of the ingredients. You will join me in my hunt and I will escort you personally back to the Pridelands."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"I'm afraid that's out of the question. You will join me… now." At Scar's last word, Kovu's body trembled. Colors streamed across his vision, making it hard for him to see anything. He collapsed on the frozen ice. The last image he recalled seeing was Scar, telling him to "sleep Kovu. It'll all be over soon…" He remembered nothing afterwards.

* * *

The Storehouse, Scar's Stronghold, Luster – The Present

Scar passed under a stone arch in the courtyard. The evening air was filled with mirth, but he had more important matters than mirth to deal with. At last, he arrived at the two-story wood building with a cobbled stone foundation. It was the storehouse, once belonged to Dorian Gray but was now his to use. He needed this storehouse for his plan. Two guards in black armor stood watch by the front double doors.

"No need to open the door, footman. I'll let myself in." The dark-furred lion vanished in a puff of green smoke. He reappeared inside the storehouse, which was filled with barrels of hay and a long table filled with potion vials, in different sizes and shapes. They were almost filled. He just needed three more ingredients. Then, and only then, would he be ready to enact the potion.

"We're almost ready," Scar told the air around him, as he stared at the vials. "It's almost time. The laws of magic will be changed, and then you will pay for my suffering, brother."

x-x-x

The Cells, Scar's Stronghold, Luster – The Present

The cell door, at the very end of the hallway, was opened fiercely by Bellatrix. She was in no mood to care for prisoners, and it showed most as she forcefully threw Kovu and then Cara into the prison. She closed the door before the two could charge towards her, stopping Cara at the door. She spoke through the prison bars, "Sorry sweetheart, I'm not interested in releasing prisoners."

"If you have a heart, you wouldn't do this," Cara said, calmly. Bellatrix ignored her, moving away from the prison cell with a wicked grin on her face. Cara called out to her through the bars, "Bella! Bellatrix, wait! Come back!" She did her best to pry the door open, using her body weight to jerk the bars, but to no avail for the metal bars stayed firmly in place along the frame. She tried again, but nothing happened.

"Cara, we're not getting out of here. It's hopeless," Kovu told her.

"We have to leave. We've got to find Lightfoot," she cried, trying to pry the door open a second time.

"And you found him," called another masculine voice from the shadows. Startled, Cara moved away from the door towards the voice. Out from the shadows was a man with short chestnut brown hair, a scruffy beard, and wearing a leather blazer over a red shirt, now covered in a few dirt stains, and white breeches, also in dirt and grass stains. But it was the silver locks of hair over the brown in some places that gave away who the ginger-haired woman recognized him as. "Hello Cara. It's been a long time."

"Lightfoot, you're back," she cried, letting tears out. In a great lunge, she held Handel Smith/Lightfoot in a bear hug. The hug was answered by Handel/Lightfoot, who embraced her back. "You're here."

"We're together." Handel/Lightfoot said, unable to control the tears.

"So you're Lightfoot," Kovu replied, entering the conversation.

He broke the embrace with Cara, still wrapping an arm around her waist. She did the same, but it was he who responded. "Last time I checked." He told Cara and Kovu, "We have some catching up to do."

"As do we," Cara answered, seeing the truth in all their eyes. She knew they had stories to tell. So why bother waiting? She was pleased, at least, to be reunited with Handel/Lightfoot, but also to have met Kovu. It was time to tell their stories to one another, and to find a way to defeat Scar. She hoped that Fredegar/Fatty/Fred would arrive at the stronghold, in time, to help them escape.

 _End of Episode 9_

* * *

 **So far, when I'm writing Scar I'm reminded of Jafar from "Once Upon a Time in Wonderland". They just sound so similar, even though they are different. Aside from that, next chapter we're moving onto Cara and Lightfoot's backstory, and another two-part episode block, like we saw with this chapter and the previous chapter. Until next time. :)**


	14. Ep10 P1: Disapproving Unicorns

**Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy, and any works in the Middle-earth series, belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and New Line Cinema. All canon material from _The Unicorn Chronicles_ series belongs to Bruce Coville. All canon material from the television shows "Once Upon A Time" and "Once Upon A Time in Wonderland" belongs to ABC. All canon material from other works belongs to their respected owners. All original material and OCs belongs to the author of this fanfiction spin-off story.

* * *

 **Episode Ten – Part 1:**

 **Disapproving Unicorns**

Springdale, Luster – Six Weeks Before Fredegar "Fatty" Bolger's Arrival in Luster

Laughing Stream, a unicorn who was the Queen of Luster's messenger, galloped as hard as her legs could carry her. Usually, and in relation to her namesake, she was in a laughing mood but this morning was not one of those days. No, instead she had a message to deliver to the Queen Amalia Flickerfoot. She hoped Cara, Amalia's granddaughter, was with her.

Eventually, she arrived at the Queen's court. Laughing Stream snorted and heaved in deep breaths. She did approach the Queen, but was surprised to see Cara… as a human. Did she miss something?

"Cara?" Laughing Stream turned to the Unicorn Queen, remembering her mission. "Oh, your majesty, the centaurs have pledged their allegiance to us unicorns. But they want to know what happened to Cara. She's not the unicorn she once was."

"Indeed she's not. She's human again," Amalia Flickerfoot explained.

Cara was fourteen years old at the time. She understood the risks of being human once more, but she knew the fault for her return to her human form was not her own. Merlin had brought her back to her original state. Although she was grateful for his help, one thing was unclear: who was Merlin and why did he change her back?

"And she will speak before the unicorns," her grandmother added. Cara was encouraged by these words, especially when Amalia said next, "Lightfoot will be joining her for this meeting."

* * *

Lightfoot's Cell, The Dungeon, Scar's Stronghold, Luster – The Present

"Cara, how did you return to Luster?" Handel/Lightfoot asked his cousin. "The last time we met, you wanted to keep things quiet."

"I met Kovu while I was in the jungle." Cara explained, "He helped me find this mirror," she pulled out the gold-framed mirror from her satchel, "and it helped me find out you were locked in this prison." She asked, "How are you doing?"

"Well, I've been tortured, for starters, and locked away with starve. There's been little food, except for the three main meals of mutton and grog." He gulped. "The torture I've received is horrendous. When I heard of Dorian Gray's unexplained passing, I thought I'd be freed from this cell. It turns out Scar's not one to free his prisoners."

"That's Scar," Kovu said. "He'll do anything to get what he wants, even murdering his brother, Simba's father."

"What do you know about him?" Handel/Lightfoot asked.

"I know that Scar is manipulative. He's wormed his way into the realms, ever since I woke him up. And now there's a price I have to pay." Kovu explained, "It's my fault Scar's back, and I must be the one to take him back to the Cave of Sorrows. Once that is done, these realms will finally have their peace from his clutches."

"What do you think he wants?" Cara asked, concerned.

"Revenge," he answered, "against his brother, Mufasa."

* * *

Springdale, Luster – The Past

The unicorns gathered in a wide circle around a rock platform. They were ready to hear their Queen out and any thoughts she had. However, they didn't expect to see Cara…

"She's a human," the unicorns murmured to each other.

"Silence, please." Amalia waited until the unicorns fell silent. She explained, "Now I know with Cara being human is different. But change is acceptable, if we just let it."

"She was a unicorn!" the unicorn named Belle cried in frustration.

"She has no place amongst us," a second unicorn shouted.

"I am human again," Cara told the crowd, "but being human isn't all that bad. Yes, there are instincts humans have that I am still readjusting to, but that doesn't mean you should shun me like this."

"I'm with her," Lightfoot answered, standing next to her.

"You disgrace us, Lightfoot," Belle said, her face lit with anger. "You and Cara."

"Belle, be respectful to the royal family," Amalia told her.

"Respectful? Cara's returned to human form and you have no explanation for that," Belle insisted.

"I was brought back to human form by Merlin. We should be grateful," Cara admitted, braver.

"Merlin's never once set foot into Luster," she answered.

"Belle, we don't know that. Now, be polite," Moonheart, Lightfoot's unicorn and a unicorn himself, replied. He addressed Cara, "Look, Merlin I'm sure has been here before. Unicorns have talked about him. But if Merlin didn't give you any details of his reasons for changing you back into a human, you need to find that answer for yourself. For that, you'll need to head to Camelot. You might as well take Lightfoot with you."

"Agreed." Amalia turned to her granddaughter. "Cara, you will go with Lightfoot. Learn as much as you can about Merlin's presence in Luster."

"Gramma, I've tried convincing the people and creatures in Luster that I am human again. Some will listen, others won't. How am I supposed to convince them to tell me about this Merlin?" Cara asked, concern in her eyes.

"Please do this, Cara. Maybe he'll change you back into a unicorn," she said.

"But Gramma…"

"Cara, what is it that you want most? Isn't being a unicorn what you care about?" Amalia asked her.

"Sure, I love being a unicorn," Cara murmured.

"Then you must go. That'll be your next mission: to find Merlin," she responded.

Cara wasn't sure about this quest, but the look on her grandmother's face was enough to convince her that maybe this was the right thing. Her gramma was a busy unicorn, but the way she continuously told her about being a unicorn… she was confused. Should she stay human or choose to be a unicorn a second time? This hard decision didn't omit the fact that she was part-human and part-unicorn.

* * *

Lightfoot's Cell, The Dungeon, Scar's Stronghold, Luster – The Present

"Who?" Cara was confused.

"Mufasa." Handel/Lightfoot remembered. "He's Simba's father and your step-grandfather-in-law, Kovu."

"Exactly," Kovu said.

"Wait, I'm confused." Cara asked, "Why does Scar want revenge on his brother?"

"Because he's full of envy and hatred for Mufasa. He doesn't like Simba either. To sum up the story Simba told me about Scar, he killed Mufasa and nearly killed my father-in-law in a stampede," the dark-furred lion explained.

"So, what does this mean? Mufasa is dead. He shouldn't be a threat to this lion." She didn't understand.

"It's not that simple." Kovu murmured. "When I was forced to work for him, he wasn't interested in the present moment, nor was he interested in future events. He's done with future generations."

"Then what is he about to do?" Handel/Lightfoot asked.

"He's going to go back in time, prevent Mufasa from ruling. He may kill him if he goes back, so his earlier self can rule the Pridelands. That's his ultimate plan and he won't rest until he gets the potion exactly right. Until he…"

"Right. You," Bellatrix called. Cara looked up at the witch, standing at the open cell door. Her gaze was fixed on Kovu. "That's enough out of you. Scar wants to see you, personally."

Cara returned her gaze to Kovu. "Kovu, don't do this."

"I'll see you soon. This confrontation is between me and Scar." Kovu instructed, "Cara, look out for Lightfoot. Lightfoot, take care of Cara, give her the comfort she needs."

"I will," Handel/Lightfoot said, wrapping an arm around Cara.

"Hurry up!" Bellatrix yelled. There was fury in her voice, something that Cara didn't fail to miss.

"No… Kovu!" Cara ran towards the cell door, right as it was closed by Bellatrix. She watched the witch as she gave a cunning smile towards her.

"Oh don't look so glum, darling. Your turn is coming up." Bellatrix turned to Kovu and kicked him on the hind leg. Cara stared through the bars as the two disappeared down the hallway. She wondered what would happen to Kovu, whether he was overheard. She had to free him from Scar and Bellatrix's clutches. But how?

* * *

Outskirts of Springdale, Luster – The Past

Cara watched the last light of the afternoon astride Lightfoot. She still hadn't adjusted to the fact that she was human, but at least she could put flowers into her cousin's mane, as she had when she was twelve years old. Maybe she would do it again.

"It won't work, Cara." Lightfoot had read her mind. How dare he! He chuckled. "Relax cousin. I know humans behave differently than unicorns." He admitted, "I'm glad to have you back as a human."

"So do I," she said in agreement.

"And now, I really want hands to work with instead of hooves." He looked down at his hoofs. Although Cara couldn't see the look on his face, the vibrations in his coat told her that he was crying.

"We'll find a way to get you what you wish for. Merlin brought me back to human form. Maybe he can turn you into a human, too," she replied.

Lightfoot nodded in agreement. "Then we need to get moving. But knowing Merlin, he'll find us." He strode down the hill. Whatever would happen next, Cara knew she and Lightfoot would be ready for anything. They fought Beloved. How hard was it to find a wizard named Merlin?

* * *

The Throne Room, Scar's Stronghold, Luster – The Present

"Ow!" Kovu yelped in pain, feeling Bellatrix's dagger jabbing his side.

"Move lion," the witch ordered.

Kovu followed without question into the throne room. It was a large stone chamber filled with purple flags and rugs. The throne itself had a tall frame with purple cushions. Pacing in front of the throne was Scar, who stopped upon seeing him. He had every right to be frustrated with his adopted father, but hated that Bellatrix was using a weapon as a means to get him moving. He roared as the witch kicked him on the left side, forcing him to fall on the middle rug before Scar's feet.

"Kovu, you tried to tell your new friends about my plan. The plan I specifically told you to keep quiet." Scar pressed his index finger to his lip. "Hmm… what should I do with you now?"

"Kill me." Kovu told him, "It'll save you the trouble of letting out your secret plan."

"Hmm, no. _Why_ would I want to kill you? Maybe you're forgetting, son, is we're connected. I die, so do you. But if you die… well, we wouldn't want to know what would happen then," Scar spoke in a conniving voice.

"Why did you come to Luster? I thought you were only interested in the Pridelands and killing your brother," Kovu asked, serious.

Scar cackled. "Oh Kovu, have you forgotten my plan already? I only told you what you wanted to hear."

"Why?" he was confused.

"Why? For the very reason you wouldn't tell me everything about you and your new home, to protect our secret plans. They're the only ones we can trust and right now, you are on the threshold of getting yourself into trouble." Scar smiled, wickedly. "No, your punishment must protect my interests. We are connected, Kovu, and we still are. And nothing is going to change that."

"But why did you need all those ingredients? What is your real plan?" Kovu asked.

"That is for me to know. You've forgotten, as is meant to be," he answered.

"Why won't you say anything to me? What have I done to make you think we're connected?" he demanded.

" _Because you need to know the facts first!_ " Scar snarled. He calmed down, returning to his smooth voice, "As of right now, you're not making that much progress." He turned to Bellatrix. "Chain him up and keep him here. I have questions to ask my son."

"Adopted son and we're not related," Kovu snapped, as he was dragged by the witch over to a large chain. He didn't like being chained to the wall, but he had no choice. Whatever Scar was planning, it wasn't good. But he had to make sure his friends were safe.

"Now," Scar said, coolly, "Let's get started."

* * *

 **As I said, this is a two-part episode taking place in two chapters, but I'm sure everyone knows the drill by now. Anyway, how was it? Until the next chapter. :)**


	15. Ep10 P2: A Visit to the Apprentice

**Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy, and any works in the Middle-earth series, belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and New Line Cinema. All canon material from _The Unicorn Chronicles_ series belongs to Bruce Coville. All canon material from the television shows "Once Upon A Time" and "Once Upon A Time in Wonderland" belongs to ABC. All canon material from other works belongs to their respected owners. All original material and OCs belongs to the author of this fanfiction spin-off story.

* * *

 **Episode Ten – Part 2:**

 **A Visit to the Apprentice**

Dorian Gray's Campsite, Luster – Two Weeks After Dorian Gray's Arrival

Dorian stood on a rock, keeping watch of both his camp and his stronghold, currently in construction along the Lake of Tears. He knew what he was doing when he put the stronghold before Autumngrove. It would be the perfect spot to track the Unicorn Queen and her loyal subjects. Yes, he would have a strong foothold here in Luster, but also in other realms where his power was needed. Rumplestiltskin was a great help to his plan.

"Sire, the girl Cara is escaping," one of his soldiers told him.

He followed the soldier to the place where Cara was located. However, when he arrived she was picking through his Master Amulets. In her hands were three of the amulets. He was shocked.

"No." He ordered aloud, "Guards, arrest this girl and keep her locked up in one of the cages, until we have the cells in the dungeon…"

"Too late!" another soldier cried.

Dorian looked again. Cara was gone, but then so were his three amulets. She took them from his stash. Fuming, he told the air, "Cara, I will find you and you will bring me back those amulets."

* * *

The Throne Room, Scar's Stronghold, Luster – The Present

Scar smiled. Dorian's plan had failed, and there was nothing he could do to stop the inevitable. Scar would make sure his own plan would not fail. But humiliating his brother, before his death, was only one piece of the puzzle. And now there was Kovu, who was proving to be more of a liability than he first suspected.

"What is your plan, Scar?" Kovu asked, almost demanding. "What is it that you're up to? And this time, no lies."

"Oh, Kovu. Why would I lie to my own son?" Scar told him, playfully.

"Because you would do such a thing," he snarled.

"Ooh." He smacked his lips several times. Grinning, he admitted, "I told you my plan once, Kovu, and yet you forget. It's in the recesses of your mind. Surely you remember."

"The only thing I remember is collecting those ingredients," Kovu replied.

"Annnnd my plan, the ultimate plan I have in mind, the one you fail to remember." Scar spat in his face. "Well, since you can't remember anything and fail to give me the information I need to know about you and your new pride, I have no choice." He turned to Bellatrix, growling, "Lock him back in the cell with Cara and Lightfoot! He's going to have a little lunch there."

"I'm not killing my friends." He was surprised.

"Come on," Bellatrix cried, angrily. Kovu was jerked forward by the witch, which hurt. The shackle wasn't pleasant, but neither was him being unshackled and thrown back into the same prison cell. He looked back at the witch as she told him and the others, "You three are nothing but trouble, but Scar has his plan nearly ready. He'll make use out of you three yet." Kovu watched Bellatrix as she darted away from the cell door. He hoped it was the last time he'd seen that witch.

* * *

Camelot – Two Years Later

Today was Cara's birthday. She was sixteen years old and already the weight of returning to Luster was upon her. Her family was in Luster, and now Dorian Gray was in charge. She couldn't go back, but she had waited this long to arrive in Camelot. Lucky for her, she had spent the past two years figuring out what these Master Amulets did. She was relieved to have them, and yet… she was pulled against a wall by a man with short chestnut brown hair. His beard was trimmed and very short. He wore a leather tunic and gray pants. But it was his rugged facial features that set him apart from all the other eligible young gentlemen.

Only Cara didn't care who it was. She did not like surprises.

"Who are you? What are you –"

He shushed her. "Cara, it's me. It's Lightfoot."

"Lightfoot? You're – human," She was stunned.

"Have you already forgotten? You were there when it happened. It was Rumplestiltskin's doing. He turned me into a human. Now I have hands to work with," Lightfoot murmured, flexing his hand.

"I can see that. I'm sorry I forgot, but how are you in Camelot? How –" Collecting her thoughts, she tried again. "Why are you here? You didn't bring Dorian with you?"

"Gray? Please," Lightfoot said. "Like you, I'm world-jumping."

"But why? And where's Moonheart?" Cara asked. "He was the unicorn who showed up at that meeting, gave us the idea to go and see Merlin, the _real_ Merlin."

"Moonheart died in the Last Unicorn Hunt six years ago," Lightfoot admitted. "Unless you and everyone else saw him, he's probably a spirit guide by now."

"He wasn't really there," she was stunned.

"No, he wasn't," he told her. Returning to the subject on hand, he asked, "So, you're traveling to find the real Merlin."

"Yes and see if – now that I think on it – he can change us back into unicorns," Cara explained briefly.

"Who gave you this idea? Because I don't mind being human," Lightfoot answered. "I'm even thinking of making an alias for myself: Handel Smith."

"Fits the situation," she said. "The idea came from my gramma, but it's also my desire to be a unicorn again."

"So you want to give up your human roots a second time?"

"Yeah. Why? Don't you think our place is with the unicorns? You're a unicorn."

"I don't have to be." Lightfoot explained, "Cara, if we have to choose between being a unicorn and being human, I'm choosing to stay human for a while. Why not you?"

"Listen, let's just go and see Merlin," she said, stressing the word 'Merlin'.

"All right. If that's what you want." Although Lightfoot/Handel didn't like the idea, there was no way he could change Cara's mind. They were cousins, but this task might not work out the way either one wanted. Still, he was willing to protect her.

* * *

Lightfoot's Cell, The Dungeon, Scar's Stronghold, Luster – The Past

Cara banged on the wood door as hard as she could. No one came. She tried a few more times, but the effort cost her a warning from a foot soldier. Smacking the wood one last time, she returned to her seat on the floor. Handel/Lightfoot and Kovu were already sound asleep, their breathing even.

As she closed her eyes, thoughts on all that had happened to her returned in the folds of her mind: her world-jumping – or rather realm-jumping, her meeting with Lightfoot in Camelot, and now being trapped in a prison cell. But where was Fredegar "Fatty" Bolger and why hadn't he come and rescued them. Maybe all the night wandering had something to do with it. Maybe he had nodded off. Maybe… her mind drifted off into a dream about camels, the city of Agrabah and a man named Jafar, who was trapped inside a bottle.

* * *

Merlin's House, Camelot – The Past

Camelot was, in every way, a pastoral realm. If only Cara had more time to spend looking at the flowers, the trees, the grass…

"Cara, the door," Lightfoot/Handel gestured to the front door.

"Oh right." Snapping out of her innermost thoughts, she knocked on the wood surface. The door opened to reveal an elderly gentleman wearing red robes. In his hands was a broomstick. She introduced herself to the man, "Hello. My name is Cara and this is Lightfoot."

"Yes I know who you two are," the elderly man said.

"You do?" Lightfoot/Handel was surprised.

"You are looking for Merlin, but I am sorry to say he's on a trip to a distant land. I am his apprentice," the elderly man answered. "Why don't we speak more about your business inside?"

Thanking the Apprentice, Cara entered the house first. She looked back to see Lightfoot/Handel following after her and the Apprentice shutting the door. Merlin's house certainly looked like it belonged to a simpleton. There was a lot of wood furniture and in the living room was a stone fireplace, with a stew cooking inside an iron cauldron.

Finding a spot to sit on an empty chair, Cara waited until the Apprentice and Lightfoot/Handel sat down before addressing her most important issue. "I'll get started: there's this man with gold skin who turned myself and Lightfoot from unicorns to humans. This is my second time I'm human."

"And you wish to be a unicorn, but your cousin doesn't want that." The Apprentice said. Cara took the bowl of stew he passed to her.

"That's right. Thank you." She gobbled down the stew faster than she realized. She asked him between bites, "Is there a way for us to be unicorns again?"

"Let me tell you this: if you are touched with magic more than one time, it will take you hours to rest and recover. Magic always comes with a price," the Apprentice replied.

"And I'm willing to pay it," Cara told him, quickly.

Lightfoot tried talking her out of it. Cara was surprised by his words, "Cara, think this through. Don't go by what other people tell you. You're older now. Sure, a twelve year old would want to be a unicorn, but now that you're older…"

"Lightfoot, I know what I'm doing." She turned to the Apprentice, "Can it be done?"

"It is possible, but I won't do it," the Apprentice replied.

"What? Why not?"

"Merlin spoke of a prophecy involving you, Lightfoot and your friend Fredegar Bolger," the Apprentice continued, "in order for that prophecy to be fulfilled, so you can defeat the evil that is coming to Luster, if it isn't already there, you two have to be human. And when the prophecy is fulfilled, in five years' time, then and only then can light magic turn you both back into unicorns."

"Then we have no choice." Cara turned to Lightfoot, telling him, "We have to stop Dorian Gray."

Lightfoot started, "How? Fredegar's already far away, and after the behavior he showed me…"

"Lightfoot, it's our only chance. Do you want to be a unicorn or not?"

"Oh great." While Lightfoot didn't like this plan, Cara knew it was the right thing. She realized Lightfoot would stick by this plan, no matter what awaited them. For now, they would have to go into hiding until the day Fredegar showed up and brought them both back to Luster.

* * *

The Harbor, The Northern Wastes' Inlet, Luster – The Present

Fredegar Bolger/Fatty/Fred Dewey woke up with the sun. It was very bright where he rested. Shielding his eyes from the sun's rays, he peered over his shoulder at the tree next to him. Grimwold was just waking up. Stretching his back, he stood up and observed his surroundings. Cara, Lightfoot and Kovu were still gone. It had been too long a time since he had last seen them.

"Wake up. We need to get moving. We've lost too much time," Fredegar/Fatty/Fred admitted.

"And how are we supposed to do that. You only have one Master Amulet," Grimwold told him.

"We need to find the fairies," he said.

"Then you're lucky you found us," Silvermist told him. Fredegar/Fatty/Fred was startled upon seeing her, Rosetta and Fawn in their fairy forms. At this point, he was surprised at anything that was unusual.

"Oh, found them," the dwarf stated matter-of-factly.

"While we cannot sneak you over the wall, my friends and I will take you as close as possible to the stronghold. The rest must come from you," Silvermist was looking at the hobbit man.

"We need to get into that stronghold, and I am not leaving Cara, Lightfoot and Kovu," Fredegar/Fatty/Fred said. "I've waited too long to find Cara, and now she's missing along with Lightfoot and Kovu. I don't plan on losing them again, not like this."

"Then you're in luck, sugar," Rosetta perked up. "Fawn, Silvermist and I will fly you straight to the stronghold."

"Let's get moving." Grimwold stood up. Fredegar/Fatty/Fred chuckled. He was glad to have a dwarf around, even the Keeper of the Unicorn Chronicles. For sure, now was the time to release Cara, Lightfoot and Kovu from their prison cell, before Scar unleashed his plan.

 _End of Episode 10_

* * *

 **Now things are moving and we've learned a little more as well. I hope everyone liked this chapter. :) More is still to come. :)**


	16. Ep11 P1: Taka

**Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy, and any works in the Middle-earth series, belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and New Line Cinema. All canon material from _The Unicorn Chronicles_ series belongs to Bruce Coville. All canon material from the television shows "Once Upon A Time" and "Once Upon A Time in Wonderland" belongs to ABC. All canon material from other works belongs to their respected owners. All original material and OCs belongs to the author of this fanfiction spin-off story.

Okay, for those who are confused about Belle the Unicorn, she is canon in _The Unicorn Chronicles_ book series and she is different than Belle, who is Rumplestiltskin's love interest in the ABC television show "Once Upon a Time". Thought everyone should be aware of this, since I hadn't brought this up yet. :)

* * *

 **Episode Eleven – Part 1:**

 **Taka**

The Pridelands – Many Years Ago

Arriving in the Pridelands was too simple for Rumplestiltskin. He had been to too many realms already, but a realm made up of only beasts was something different. He would take advantage of the situation.

Finding his way to Pride Rock, Rumplestiltskin spotted the perfect specimen: a dark-furred adolescent lion that was in need of companionship. This lion he already knew who he was and who he would become. As the brownish-gold lions moved away from the dark-furred lion, he approached the teenage cat with an eager mind.

"Taka, is it?" That got the cat's attention. "Allow me to introduce myself: Rumplestiltskin at your service."

"I don't know you," Taka admitted. He added, jokingly, "Now go away, before I have to make you leave."

"Good on you. That comedic streak will serve you well in what's to come," Rumplestiltskin pointed out.

"And what do you know of my fate, imp. I don't know you nor do I want to," he declared, showing some vengeance.

"Yes, but you'll want to know my offer, Taka. I see you're a part of the Lion Guard. That'll serve you well, but should you want to disrupt the guard, be my guest. Maybe some tragedy. After all, no one seems to care about the younger brother. Kingly duties matter more to them than they do for you," with that, Rumplestiltskin vanished in a puff of purple smoke.

Taka growled at the imp's disappearance. Although he didn't like the plan of causing a disruption, somehow he knew he needed to devise his plot carefully. Hopefully, those serving in the Lion Guard would heed his plot to rule the Pridelands.

* * *

Flight to Scar's Stronghold, Luster – The Present

Riding the winds made Fredegar/Fatty/Fred feel like a little hobbit boy. He was getting used to all this flying. It was so much faster than walking, especially in emergencies like this. Maybe he should say something to Rosetta, Fawn and Silvermist – no, he shouldn't. He would keep his mouth shut.

"Dwarves aren't meant to fly! We leave that to the birds, dragons and fairies," Grimwold pointed out, yelping in fright.

"You get used to it after a while," Silvermist replied, chuckling.

"Yes. Flying is thrilling. Being with animals is great. I love watching them grow up!" Fawn added at random.

"We know," Rosetta told her.

"How much farther is it to Scar's Stronghold?" Fredegar/Fatty/Fred asked.

"Not far now," she said, pointing to the ground below.

Descending slowly below the clouds, Fredegar/Fatty/Fred saw, as did everyone else, a big white castle-like stronghold with many towers and walkways along the walls. It sure was grand, something that Dorian Gray once favored when he was alive. The hobbit man cared a little for his fate, but it didn't matter: his main concern was finding his friends. They needed to get into the stronghold now.

At last they reached a few feet away from the stronghold. They landed gently on the ground. Grimwold plopped on the grassy ground, sputtering. "Did you have to fly so low?"

"Don't be so alarmed. We're here," Silvermist announced softly.

"Finally." Fredegar/Fatty/Fred asked next, "So how do we get inside?"

"That's the tricky part," Silvermist replied.

"Is it?" Rosetta asked, concerned.

"I hope it's not, but if it is…" Fredegar/Fatty/Fred saw a guard standing watch on the towers. "Right then. It will be tricky to get inside."

"Do you have a plan?" Rosetta asked a second question.

"I'm coming up with one at the moment," He admitted.

"Then our work here is done," Silvermist said. He watched as she, Rosetta and Fawn vanished into little balls of light. Grimwold raced towards him, not surprising Fredegar/Fatty/Fred one bit.

"So, what's the plan?" Grimwold asked, curious.

"Well, if there's a way to make the guards sing, then we might have a way in," he answered.

"I beg your pardon?" Grimwold was confused. But Fredegar/Fatty/Fred knew exactly what he was talking about, and it was very hobbitish.

* * *

The Pridelands – The Past

Taka backed his guard into a corner, unafraid of what was to come. The animals of the guard tried to reason with him, but apparently failed. However, Taka still retained the scar he had received in the buffalo attack.

"Scar, you don't have to do this. Don't kill off your own brother and father," said a terrified cheetah.

"Ooh, I'm trembling." Taka, now called Scar, told the animals viciously, "but I'm afraid your time is up." He let out the Power of the Roar straight at the animals of the Lion Guard. The power worked, with the animals eventually slain due to the tremendous roar. The moment he stopped, he could feel the winds changing. Just like that, he was stripped of his power. Wondering then why Rumplestiltskin would drag him out here to be stripped of the Power of the Roar, Scar wandered across the Pridelands, shouting his name:

"Rumplestiltskin. _Rumplestiltskin!_ Rumple –"

"There's no need to shout, deary!" Rumplestiltskin called out. He was leaning against a rock, much to Scar's frustration.

"You told me the Power of the Roar would work. And now I've done murder," Scar admitted.

"Yes, so _so_ sad," he said, playfully.

"Do you really think you can stand against me? I'll make you pay for your crimes," he told him.

"Is that a threat? Unfortunately, I have to go." He added last, "And if you think about killing me, know this: I am the Dark One. It's going to take a lot more than killing me to get what you want."

"Then I'll find a way, even if I have to _summon_ the _Underworld_ to do it," he threatened, growling.

"Good luck with that. You don't have that power anymore. See you next time, deary." Rumplestiltskin said, vanishing in a puff of purple smoke.

Tormented, Scar let out a loud roar. This roar was more painful than anything else. He was tricked, but it did not matter. Remembering his lesson with his father Ahadi, he came to the conclusion that he would have to make a complex, intricate plan, great enough to defeat Rumplestiltskin. If only he knew the imp's exact location. He could stop him. He would have to get started, even if it meant taking out his brother Mufasa along the way.

"I will get my revenge against you, Rumplestiltskin. Then no one will stop me," and he meant it.

* * *

Scar's Stronghold, Luster – The Present

While it wasn't the best plan he could come up with on such short notice, Fredegar/Fatty/Fred still wanted to make a good impression on the guards. He was truthful, to a fault, but he always knew when the right moment would come and when to chime in. This was one of those situations when both skills would prove useful.

As he dragged Grimwold along towards the front gate, he caught the eyes of the soldiers and citizens within the stronghold. All of them were giving him stern stares. The gate was so close now.

"Hold on, mate," one of the guards wearing black armor stopped him. "Any who are Scar's subjects must pay a toll before entering. It's the stronghold's rules."

"Rules made by who?" Fredegar/Fatty/Fred asked, demanding. "I'd like to speak to the head of the stronghold at once. My father is ill. We need passage inside to speak to the king."

"The king don't care about you or nobody. Now move, mate, before you get us all into deep trouble and you don't want to be around when that happens," the guard spat in his face.

"That's fine. You can tell Scar that my late passed mother misses him dearly. She was a fellow patron of his and she wishes his blessings upon her namesake. If you want, I can take Scar to her to see for himself." He didn't like saying this about his parents, let alone lying to a guard. But Frodo knew how to pull a good prank. Why couldn't he, especially if this so-called "prank" gave him access inside the stronghold and his friends, wherever they were being kept?

"Look, why don't you –"

"Reginald, behave." It was Scar, standing in the middle of the courtyard and scaring everyone half to death. Fredegar/Fatty/Fred froze. He was more stunned that Scar continued to speak to him, "Let him pass. If his father wants to see me, then why not. But I recognize this man – or should I say this hobbit – oh yes. And what did you say about your mother? She passed away recently?"

"Yes she did." Fredegar/Fatty/Fred couldn't do it. But he had to try something. "She died of lungworm."

"Ooh, is that right?" Scar wasn't convinced and it showed. He snarled, telling the guards, "Guards, bring this hobbit man and the dwarf to my chamber. We're going to have a little talk about his heritage. He is not who he says he is, and I do know who you are: Fredegar Bolger. Your parents are alive. How dare you shame them!"

He gulped. It was one thing to know he was lying to someone, but to lie in front of a villain like Scar? He'd gone too far and it hurt. How was he supposed to explain himself now? It dawned on him. Maybe it was better that he start telling the truth, but… yes, he was now coming up with a better plan, one that might ensure his friends' safety and defeat Scar. But for the moment, he was getting into the stronghold in one piece.

"What is the plan?" Grimwold murmured to him.

"I'm still working on it," was all he could say, given the circumstances.

* * *

 **While I have not seen the movie "The Lion Guard" on Disney Channel, what I've written here is a guess as to what happened in the movie, in OUAT style. I think it works. So yes, I did my research from The Lion King wiki in order to find out Scar's past. I hope everyone liked this chapter and now it's onto part 2 of the Episode 11 block for this fanfic. :)**


	17. Ep11 P2: In Search of Ingredients

**Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy, and any works in the Middle-earth series, belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and New Line Cinema. All canon material from _The Unicorn Chronicles_ series belongs to Bruce Coville. All canon material from the television shows "Once Upon A Time" and "Once Upon A Time in Wonderland" belongs to ABC. All canon material from other works belongs to their respected owners. All original material and OCs belongs to the author of this fanfiction spin-off story.

* * *

 **Episode Eleven – Part 2:**

 **In Search of Ingredients**

Scar's Chamber, Scar's Stronghold, Luster – The Present

Scar's chamber was different than anything Fredegar/Fatty/Fred had seen so far. Much of the design was based on hyenas, something he guessed the lion before him prized. There were many deep red rugs with lion designs and hyena designs standing on their hind legs, gazing at one another as if they were a meal. The way the rugs were designed made his skin crawl. If this was who Scar really was then he didn't want any part of it. Unfortunately, he was forced to his knees at the same time as Grimwold. Their fates were now in Scar's hands.

"What are you waiting for?" Fredegar/Fatty/Fred asked, ready for whatever fate had in store for him.

"I know what I'm doing. _Believe_ me, if I wanted to kill you, I would have done it already," Scar joked. There were snarls in his voice. The hobbit man could feel a shiver up his spine, but it wasn't over, at least not according to Scar. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

Lantern Waste, Narnia – The Past

Kovu's eyes shot open. His thoughts were fixed on Scar and his new plan, but more so if the older lion had tied him to something. He couldn't see any ropes or shackles, a good sign that he was free. Just as he began his run, Scar's voice prevented him from doing so:

"I wouldn't do that." Scar chuckled. "Unless you intend to run, but I need those ingredients. What I am asking you to do is to collect one ingredient from the house nearby."

"I'm not doing anything for you," Kovu declared, softly.

"Ooh. That's too bad. I was hoping we'd be friends." He cracked a smile his way.

"I am not your friend, and you clearly aren't mine." He didn't want to rely on Scar. Working with a villain… it just wasn't right.

"On the contrary, we are. We're connected and you cannot escape me so easily." He added, playfully, "I'm already in your mind, haunting your thoughts, breaking into your soul. So you see? You cannot escape me."

There wasn't much of a choice, was there? This was not a good idea, especially when he agreed, "What do you want me to collect?"

"Good boy." Scar grinned cheerfully. "You see, there's this talisman, a gold spear, which a certain faun keeps in his cabinet. It's said to be unstoppable, even after it reaches its target. I need you to collect this talisman and bring it back to me."

"And what do you get out of it?" He asked, serious.

"I get the item. And you… you get a free ride home. That's all you really want," He said, cracking another smile, one that was of confidence.

Kovu waited until Scar freed him of the invisible barrier before escaping from him. Back out in the snow and the cold, he made his way to a lone door, standing closed against a cliff-face. He guessed this must be the faun's house, only he didn't know what a faun looked like or what it could do. The way Scar implied, a faun must have been a dangerous creature. He would have to be careful.

* * *

Scar's Chamber to the Dungeon, Scar's Stronghold, Luster – The Present

"Look, I didn't mean to lie." Fredegar/Fatty/Fred explained himself as truthful as possible. "I was only finding a way to get into your stronghold."

"And why should I believe you?" Scar asked, threatening.

"Because of my friends." He told him, firmly, "I know you keep them prisoner here. I'd like to see them."

"You'll get your chance." He looked at both Fredegar/Fatty/Fred and Grimwold. "You'll _both_ have that chance. You'll be joining them soon," he turned to the hobbit man now, "but I cannot let you interfere with my plans. You were _not supposed to be here!_ "

"Maybe I am, and in spite of what you believe, that's not going to change," he admitted.

Scar cackled. "Oh dear boy, don't you realize? You're a part of my plan either way." He faced the guards, "Men, take these two to the dungeon and put them in Lightfoot's cell. And give all of them enough food and water to last the rest of the day and into the evening."

"Why are you doing this? Why are you so generous?" He was surprised.

"I don't make offers a second time, but this'll be your last day here before the ritual starts in the storehouse." The older dark-furred lion said last, "See you tomorrow."

Fredegar/Fatty/Fred did not like being pushed around again. But the soldiers that led him and Grimwold down to the dungeon were not friendly. What was worse was the dungeon was dimly lit and there were few rugs. It was a chilled place, one he wouldn't set foot inside again. Given all the action that had gone on in the past four hours, he began to wonder what became of the Squijum.

"Where's the Squijum?" Grimwold asked, reading his thoughts.

Before the hobbit man had the chance to answer, he was thrown in the last prison cell down the hallway. Grimwold was thrown in afterwards. By the time Fredegar/Fatty/Fred looked up, the wood door to the prison cell was closed and locked up tight, as it was in all the nights since the stronghold was first built.

* * *

Tumnus' Cave, Lantern Waste, Narnia – The Past

Kovu tread carefully across the snow-covered ground. As he walked, he used his tail to swipe away his tracks. That way, whoever this faun was and whether or not he was dangerous, it did not matter. He wouldn't allow the faun to see his tracks. To his surprise, when he came up to the door it was already ajar. Pressing a paw against the wood surface, he slipped inside, only to be met by a strange half-goat half-man beast.

"I'm sorry. We don't…" the creature continued to speak. At least he was polite, "Forgive me, are you Aslan? I was sure Aslan didn't look so… young but he's ancient. He's been here since the beginning of time."

"I am not Aslan," Kovu corrected him.

"What are you doing in my house?" the creature asked.

"Are you Tumnus?" the dark-furred lion asked in exchange.

"Yes. Who are you?" Tumnus replied. He certainly didn't act like the villain that Scar put him. Kovu was stunned.

"We're running out of time!" Scar growled, entering the abode. Kovu was pushed off to the side by his adopted father.

"What are you doing? Who are you two?" Tumnus asked, picking up his umbrella.

"I wouldn't do that," he said with cunning.

"I'm ready for anything. Stand down," the faun said, moving his umbrella over his head.

"It had to come to this," Scar murmured to himself. Kovu attempted to stop Scar, only he was knocked over against the wall by a strange wind. Gazing up and managing to catch his breath, he watched his adopted father wave his paw over Tumnus' eyes. The next second, the faun was asleep, his head hitting the wall. He looked up at Scar, as he told him, "And you, next time _learn_ your _place_. You don't treat creatures kindly, that don't listen."

"Then who's the one not listening?" Kovu fired back, "Tumnus is a polite faun. He won't hurt me."

"Hurt you?" Scar grunted proudly. "Oh please. He was about ready to attack us both, and now I will have what I sought for. Since you will not help me, you are no longer any use to me."

"What are you –" It was too late. With a swipe of Scar's paw, Kovu's head hit the wall. The last he saw of his adopted father was him grabbing a gold spear with his teeth, which he found on top of a dresser. Kovu remembered nothing for what felt like hours.

* * *

Cara and Lightfoot's Cell, The Dungeon, Scar's Stronghold, Luster – The Present

"Fredegar, are you all right?" Cara asked, helping the hobbit man stand up.

"I'm fine. I'm all right," Fredegar/Fatty/Fred answered.

"That was some plan, Fatty. Now we're all trapped in this cell, with no alternative except to wait for whatever comes next," Grimwold said, putting his hands on his hips.

"I'm not waiting that long," Handel/Lightfoot stressed.

"Neither am I. Are there any holes here? Maybe we can start digging," Fredegar/Fatty/Fred spoke, patting the walls and the barred window for something to help them out.

"We've tried. There's nothing in here." Cara admitted. "Dorian Gray wasn't kidding when he built a strong structure in Luster. There were unicorns that helped him do it. No, this fortress stays up, until we have a plan." She thought for a few moments. It dawned on her. "We have to kill Scar and his henchmen – and henchwomen. It'll be the only way this stronghold comes down."

"What do you mean?" Fredegar/Fatty/Fred and Handel/Lightfoot asked in unison.

"Yes, that is exactly right," Grimwold waved an index finger in the air.

"Squijum here," the Squijum called out. Fredegar/Fatty/Fred was startled.

"Squijum! You've come at last. We thought we'd given up on you," Cara said, rushing towards the window.

"Mean girl hotcha forget Squijum!" the Squijum smacked her across the face. "Be nice."

" _You_ be nice!" she told him right back.

"We don't have time for this. Where were you, Squijum?" Fredegar/Fatty/Fred asked the squirrel-monkey.

"Squijum with Dimblethum and unicorns. Unicorns gonna blow this place to bits by morning!" the Squijum announced. Fredegar/Fatty/Fred shushed him.

"Then we don't have a lot of time." He looked about the prison cell for something useful, but found none. Then an idea struck him. "We need to distract Bellatrix Lestrange."

"What? Say that again." Cara was confused.

Looking at her now, Fredegar/Fatty/Fred repeated, a little louder, "We need to find a way to break Bellatrix's reign of terror _to_ day."

* * *

Pride Rock, The Pridelands – The Past

Kovu moved his paw to the side of his head. The voices were back, but then his head felt like it was splitting open. He was alone, the room still and quiet. But there was no snow, no tracks and no sign of Scar anywhere. Coming to his senses, he looked about the room. He recognized this room. He was back in the lion's den at Pride Rock. Where were the others?

"Kiara? Vitani?! Simba?!" Kovu belted out, concern turning into worry. " _Simba!_ "

"Most of the pride went out looking for you. I chose to stay behind," Simba announced himself from the rock platform.

"How long was I gone?" He asked, quite confused.

"A few hours. We thought you were dead."

"Well, I'm not dead. Not yet anyway. Scar is still out there."

Simba nodded. "Then you must find a way to stop him. Bring me details of any news you find about Scar's whereabouts. We'll find Kiara, your sister and most of the pride, but I'm sure they'll return home soon."

"I need to speak to Kiara."

"She'll be back. Trust me Kovu."

Kovu knew Simba was right: his daughter would be back. But Scar was still somewhere outside the Pridelands, collecting ingredients. Whatever his plan was, he would find a way to stop it. If only he wasn't trying to remember a fading memory involving Scar informing him of his plan. He remembered. Oh no. Now he needed to stop Scar and soon, but how? He would need help.

* * *

Cara and Lightfoot's Cell, The Dungeon, Scar's Stronghold, Luster – The Present

"How do you plan on stopping Bellatrix Lestrange? She's Scar's henchwoman. There's no way." Kovu doubted this unexpected plan the gentle-hobbit had in mind.

"Kovu, I'm a hobbit through and through." Fredegar/Fatty/Fred told him, cheerful, "And hobbits always have a way of coming up with great stories, but for this plan will involve the truth."

"And what have you come up with?" Cara asked him, curious.

"I'm in," Handel/Lightfoot said without thinking.

"I'm doing this alone." Fredegar/Fatty/Fred looked at the others. "You have to trust me, all of you. If I fail, then Bellatrix will be loose in the stronghold. If this works…"

"Hello, darlings," Bellatrix said, chiming in. She stood on the other side of the wood door. He faced her, right as she asked him and the others, "Looking for me?"

 _End of Episode 11_

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. There's still more to come. :)**


	18. Ep12: To Trick a Witch

**Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy, and any works in the Middle-earth series, belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and New Line Cinema. All canon material from _The Unicorn Chronicles_ series belongs to Bruce Coville. All canon material from the television shows "Once Upon A Time" and "Once Upon A Time in Wonderland" belongs to ABC. All canon material from other works belongs to their respected owners. All original material and OCs belongs to the author of this fanfiction spin-off story.

 _This chapter is inspired by the ABC television show "Galavant" and its song "Secret Mission", but is different._

* * *

 **Episode Twelve:**

 **To Trick a Witch**

Lightfoot's Cell, The Dungeon, Scar's Stronghold, Luster – The Present

"How long have you been standing there," Fredegar/Fatty/Fred asked the witch in the black dress.

"Long enough. Aside from hearing this little witch speak of killing henchmen and henchwomen, you plan on killing Scar. Is that it?" Bellatrix asked, leaning against the door frame.

"What's it to you?" Cara asked.

"Cara, calm down," Handel/Lightfoot said, reassuringly.

"Yes, you should listen to your boyfriend," Bellatrix told the young ginger-haired woman.

"He's my friend and he's also my cousin." Cara turned to Handel/Lightfoot, "Why does everyone assume we're something we're not?" All Handel/Lightfoot could do was shake his head. Fredegar/Fatty/Fred raised an eyebrow at them, not out of curiosity but rather for who the two were.

"No matter," the witch intervened. "Since we've brought up the issue with Scar, I'd like to get involved."

"You. Why you? You tortured us, locked us away in this prison," Cara asked, suspicious.

"Had I realized we share the same interests in chasing after Scar, I might have let you all go," she declared.

"Isn't that convenient? Thank you, Bellatrix," Kovu said, starting to walk out of the cell. Fredegar/Fatty/Fred attempted to follow him but, like Kovu, was stopped by Bellatrix's hand.

"Only if I get my fair share. You release me from the Underworld for good and we'll be none the wiser. Do we have a deal?" she asked.

Fredegar/Fatty/Fred had a better offer. "I've thought of something better. Why don't I offer you a drink, free of charge? We can speak more about this plan in private."

"Works for me," Bellatrix said. Fredegar/Fatty/Fred followed her out of the prison cell. He looked back as the witch locked the cell door. Seeing the look on Cara's face through the bars, he reassured her in a whisper:

"We'll be free soon. I promise."

"Hurry," Cara told him, whispering back.

Fredegar/Fatty/Fred was startled again by Bellatrix, this time by her grunt. Leaving the conversation where it stood, he looked at Cara one last time, departing with the witch down the hallway and out of the dungeon. It was nice to be set free. Now he just needed to continue devising his plan… or rather doing guesswork.

* * *

The Slytherin Dungeon, The Dungeons, Hogwarts, Scotland, Our World – Many Years Ago

The dungeons at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were under the Black Lake. Due to this, the Slytherin Common Room was a pretty dismal and cold place. But what united the Slytherins was their pure-blood status, which they represented with the symbol of a serpent and the colors green and silver. Being a pure-blood meant everything to most of the Slytherins.

Bellatrix Black, a teenage girl with a mop of black hair and wearing her school robes, was one of those students who fancied Slytherin House. She was in her fifth year at Hogwarts and already the Dark Arts appealed to her. She wasn't the only one who thought this, she was sure. Looking up from her school books, she caught the eye of a teenage boy with dark hair. At first, she ignored him until he sat down on the same green couch as her. Was this really the best time? She had other matters to attend to.

"I'm Rodolphus Lestrange." Rodolphus spoke to her, "I see you wear the colors of Slytherin house with pride."

She looked up from her books once more. "Yes. I'm Bellatrix Black. My sister Narcissa is somewhere around here, if you're interested in knowing…"

"I don't fancy Narcissa. I hardly see her, but she's not who I'm interested in." He asked her, "If it pleases you, would you like to head to Honeydukes with me in Hogsmeade? We can talk more there."

"I'd love that." Good. She might bide this time to her advantage.

* * *

Bug Bar and Grill Tavern, Scar's Stronghold, Luster – The Present

Since it was the breakfast hour, there weren't many people at the Bug Bar and Grill tavern. Fredegar/Fatty/Fred was hoping there would be more present, but he understood why: like the Green Dragon, most of the business came in the evening, when it was louder. He was going to have to do some serious digging to his plan.

Following Bellatrix over to a table, Fredegar/Fatty/Fred sat down across from her. The waiter offered them drinks, at which the gentle-hobbit asked for two beers. And no, he wasn't asking for butterbeers, but regular beers. Bellatrix was amazed but confused. She waited until the waitress went away before asking him:

"Are you planning on getting drunk at this hour? It's kind of early to be ordering a drink."

"Or two," he replied. "We can eat and talk, and then drink all the while. What do you say?"

"I say," she announced, "let's have a few drinks all around, for everyone!" Fredegar/Fatty/Fred was stunned by the cheers in the room. He wasn't expecting this charade, but when he looked at Bellatrix, it was clear she was. "How are you for a drinking game?"

"Let's have it," he said in agreement, smiling at her. Phase One of his plan was complete. Onto Phase Two.

* * *

An Alley in London, England, Our World – Years Later

Two years had passed since Bellatrix married Rodolphus Lestrange. Already she didn't care for him, and yet she wanted to be married to prove to her sisters that she had a wealthy home. At least he cared about pure-blood status, another part about him she admired. Now, on an errand for her sister Narcissa Malfoy, she wandered down a back alley in London. She wasn't expecting a dark-furred adult lion to appear before her. She quickly took out her curved dark wand and pointed it at him.

"Are you a manticore?" was the first thing Bellatrix asked.

"Do I look like I'm a manticore?" the lion asked in exchange.

Lowering her wand, she replied, "If you were a manticore, you would have revealed your scorpion tail by now."

"I can talk and clearly I am not part-scorpion. I have a proposition for you, Bellatrix. One you might consider in the near future, as part of our agreement," the lion told her.

"How do you know my name, lion?" now Bellatrix was suspicious.

"Come with me. I know a little shabby inn we can talk, unless you want to discuss this in the open with everyone listening in on our plan," the lion said. Bellatrix didn't respond, a clear sign that she was listening. "Good. Then follow me."

"First, I need to know your name," she addressed him, coming up beside the lion.

"My name is Scar," the lion answered, grinning cheekily.

"Scar. To properly introduce myself, I am Bellatrix Lestrange," she replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bellatrix. Shall we?" Scar showed her the way. Bellatrix followed him without question.

This dark-furred lion interested her. Maybe whatever he had plan would prove useful to her, but she had yet to learn what he was offering. Eventually, they came to a shabby inn, just like Scar said. The inn looked abandon, a perfect place to keep secrets. Heading inside the inn, Bellatrix waited until the lion was inside before closing the door. She checked to make sure no one had followed them, before finding a chair to sit down.

"Now, what is it you want to tell me, Scar?" Bellatrix asked.

* * *

Bug Bar and Grill Tavern, Scar's Stronghold, Luster – The Present

The drinking game was the most exciting time Fredegar/Fatty/Fred had in all of Luster. Even though Bellatrix did her best to defeat him, he knew a thing or two about taking one too many drinks. The witch was a bit too tipsy and it showed when she started singing with all the tavern folk. He turned his gaze to the front door, where Scar had just entered the tavern. Uh oh. What was he doing here? This wasn't in the plan.

"Bellatrix, what are you doing in this dingy place?" Scar asked. Fredegar/Fatty/Fred caught his eye. "What's he doing here? He's supposed to be locked away in the dungeon, as I instructed."

"I don't needs to lischten to shou, Schar. Now, leave me to – HIC – my drinsching." Bellatrix took another swig of beer. The gentle-hobbit shook his head in amusement. Well, at least he could have some fun before returning to his cell.

"No matter. You're going to be locked away in the same cell as Fredegar Bolger and his friends. See how you like it when you kill them all. It'll save me the trouble." Scar walked away.

Fredegar/Fatty/Fred stood up, right as one of the soldiers grabbed him, dragging him towards the front door. He looked back, only to see Bellatrix being dragged by another two soldiers out of the tavern. Maybe he shouldn't have made her so drunk. And yet, he couldn't help singing the very same song as her in a drunken manner. It wasn't his best night, but he didn't care. All that mattered at the moment was his beer.

* * *

Abandoned Inn, A Back Alley in London, England, Our World – The Past

"All right. You have my undivided attention." Bellatrix crossed her legs. "What is it that you're invested in? Surely Scar, you came to London for something, other than wasting my time."

"In years to come, there will be a curse and with that curse, this realm – the Wizardry World – will be frozen in time. But we don't need to worry about the curse. My plan is much simpler than that, and it requires your help," Scar explained.

"Does it require a wizard? A witch? A dog?" she asked.

"The White Witch, Jadis. She's important. I intend to drag her into the Underworld by ferry. When the time is ripe, I'll release her from the same realm," he said.

"What for, Scar? If you're sending a witch down there…"

"Ooh. No, no, no. You miss the point, Bellatrix. What Jadis will find in the Underworld, she will bring back to me and then I will be whole," he answered.

"You seek an object?" she asked, confused. "What for, Scar? There's plenty of objects around these parts. You can look them up yourself in the shops and…"

"No, you see, this special object ended up in the Underworld a long time ago. I need it and then I will be invincible, but I cannot do it alone," he told her.

"If this is your plan, you can do it yourself. I won't assist you," Bellatrix responded.

"You're not getting out that easy!" Scar growled. "The object I'm seeking is the Golden Fleece."

"I thought there was only one Golden Fleece," she told him matter-of-factly.

"There's more than one Golden Fleece and one is in the Underworld. This is the task Jadis has been led on since I told her, at the very start of my quest. If that fleece is not recovered – well, who knows what else might happen, but I need that fleece." Scar asked her, this time more urgent, "Will you follow me or will you not? And, before we make this arrangement, should you end up in the Underworld yourself, you will assist Jadis in finding the fleece."

"And if I fail." Bellatrix had to be sure.

"Then you will pay the ultimate price: your death," Scar told her. She had a feeling he was more invested in an intricately woven plan. Whatever he wanted with the Golden Fleece, it did not bode ill for anyone.

* * *

Cara and Lightfoot's Cell, The Dungeon, Scar's Stronghold, Luster – The Present

The cell door opened. Fredegar/Fatty/Fred was thrown into the cell by a guard. He ended up laughing nonsensically. The same occurred to Bellatrix, who clapped his hand several times in amusement. But once the cell door closed and the guards were away, the gentle-hobbit and the witch stopped laughing. They did not so look drunk now, nor did they smell it. Cara was confused and it showed when he looked at her.

"What was all that about? Why is Bellatrix here?" Cara asked. Fredegar/Fatty/Fred knew what to tell her:

"It's all right. She can help us," he admitted.

"Really," Kovu said, not entirely convinced.

"It's true. I can help you," Bellatrix answered, standing up.

"Why?" Now Handel/Lightfoot was confused.

"Because darling, you need my help if you want to leave this dungeon, and eventually the stronghold," she said. When the room fell silent, Bellatrix continued, "Scar is plotting against everyone, even his own nephew and adopted son."

"I knew that," Kovu told her.

"But you don't understand why he's plotting against you." Bellatrix explained, "He's after this magical object called the Golden Fleece. When Jadis and I swapped places, Jadis didn't go in the Underworld for no reason. She's going after the fleece. She's handing it to Scar when she gets out."

"And why should we believe you?" Cara asked her.

"Because if you don't, you'll soon regret it. I hold no alliance to Scar and I don't plan on reigning in on his plan much longer…"

"That's good." It was Scar, and he stood in the doorway. "I knew you'd betray me, Bellatrix, but not like this. Lucky for all of you, that won't be a problem for much longer."

Fredegar/Fatty/Fred demanded, charging towards the lion. He was held back by Cara, much to his disdain. "You let us go, Scar! Free us and maybe we can…"

"You'll do what?" Scar asked, conniving. "It seems you can't do anything to me. I'm far more powerful than you'll ever be. And by the time I'm done with my plan, there won't be much left of any of you. Now prepare for tonight, for what's ahead you'll all need it." He said last, "It's time to unleash my plan and bring back Jadis. There is nothing you can do to stop what's to come. I guarantee it."

Fredegar/Fatty/Fred just glared at the older dark-furred lion. He couldn't let Scar win. He would come up with another plan and soon. Scar wouldn't outwit them again.

 _End of Episode 12_

* * *

 **I remember the Bug Bar and Grill coming from the Disney and Pixar movie "A Bug's Life" Action Play PC game. So, now it is back and here as more of nostalgia for me. It's amazing I remember this in-game restaurant. I hope everyone liked this chapter. :)**


	19. Ep13: A Life for a Life

**Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy, and any works in the Middle-earth series, belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and New Line Cinema. All canon material from _The Unicorn Chronicles_ series belongs to Bruce Coville. All canon material from the television shows "Once Upon A Time" and "Once Upon A Time in Wonderland" belongs to ABC. All canon material from other works belongs to their respected owners. All original material and OCs belongs to the author of this fanfiction spin-off story.

* * *

 **Episode Thirteen:**

 **A Life for a Life**

Scar's Chamber, Scar's Stronghold, Luster – The Present

Scar observed the map he had on a lone oak table. This map wasn't a typical map. Instead, it showed coordinates to a different realm. He recognized these coordinates: they represented the Underworld and Jadis' location. Looking up, he watched the sun as it descended below the mountains.

"My lord," one of the guards asked.

He turned to the guard. "It's time. Now bring me those prisoners." He said, cheekily, "We're taking a trip to the storehouse."

* * *

The Royal Garden, The Palace, Charn – A Long Time Ago

"Elvira, wait up!" the twelve-year-old girl named Jadis shouted to her eight year old sister. The two were princesses of the world Charn: a sprawling green country, but ravaged by war. Its people were known for going into battle. Jadis eventually caught up to her sister. "Elvira, give me that!"

"It's mine now," Elvira said, holding a white ribbon. "Now I'm the Queen of Charn."

"I saw it first," Jadis told her, pulling the ribbon away from her. "Besides, I'm going to be the Queen of Charn before you. I'm the oldest, which means I'm the wisest."

"No you're not." Her sister shook her head. "I'm going to be queen."

"I am! You don't stand a chance." Jadis pushed her away. At first she thought Elvira would cry her eyes out, but then she did the unexpected: she pushed her elder sister back hard. Jadis was surprised.

"You're the one who doesn't stand a chance, Jadis! I will be Queen of Charn and you will bow down to me." Elvira was angry. Her elder sister had to do something and fast.

"If it's war you want, then so be it." Jadis was convinced she would win this battle against her sister. Their feud had only just begun.

* * *

Cara and Lightfoot's Cell, The Dungeon, Scar's Stronghold, Luster – The Present

Cara watched the sunset for a few moments. She couldn't believe Scar's plan for vengeance. Was he really sending Jadis into the Underworld for a fleece? Or was there more to his plan than Bellatrix led them to believe? She couldn't let her ego get to her. No. Instead, she would assist her friends in this fight, even unto certain death, which was where they would be after tonight. But could they trust Bellatrix? Right now, she seemed like a wild card, unsure which side she was on. Eventually, she came over to Handel/Lightfoot and sat down next to him.

"We're not getting out of this, are we?" Cara looked at him, worried.

"We need patience, Cara. After tonight, no matter what happens to me and you, there's no turning back," Handel/Lightfoot replied.

"I know," she answered. "I just wish the circumstances were different." She had to ask, "Did you really come back for me?"

"At first, I didn't want to return to Luster. I thought by staying away, I would keep you safe, keep the whole of Luster safe." Handel/Lightfoot explained, "I thought I was doing the right thing. I guess I was wrong."

"Lightfoot…"

"No, let me finish." Handel/Lightfoot continued, "You want to know what brought me back? It wasn't the Squijum's doing. It was Fredegar's. He believed we could find you, and better yet, he believed in me. I didn't think hobbits were capable of doing that. When we first met him, he eavesdropped in on our conversation."

"At the time, I didn't know what you two were talking about," Fredegar/Fatty/Fred admitted.

"But you eavesdropped," he told him.

"I didn't learn anything because you two failed to tell me what was going on." He added, "And now I know. But if you wanted to say something, you should have just said it, instead of keeping secrets. It might have put our first meeting on better terms, which is what I am hoping for now."

"He's got a point," said Cara, quick to answer.

"I still didn't like you eavesdropping in on our conversation," Handel/Lightfoot admitted.

"Because you think it was wrong," he guessed.

"Because I didn't know who you were. But now I do. I understand why you chose to eavesdrop. I just wish more people could see it," he corrected him.

"So we're at a truce," Fredegar/Fatty/Fred asked, extending his hand.

"Yes we are." Handel/Lightfoot smiled, taking his hand. The gentle-hobbit released his grasp a moment later. He was glad things were all right between them.

The cell door opened, revealing a few guards. Realizing it was time, Fredegar/Fatty/Fred made his way out of the prison. He looked back once to see the others following after him in single file. There was no turning back now.

* * *

The Palace, Charn – Years Later

Jadis had grown up to become a beautiful, tall woman. Her locks of blonde hair were put up on her tiara, making her represent herself as a princess all the more. Once her white dress was laced up, she was ready to set out of her room. Leaving the chamber, Jadis made her way to the balcony. There, she witnessed her sister's army, armed and ready to attack the palace.

She spoke before the assembled crowd: "All of Charn will be under my protection. You need not worry what your fates will be like. They have been decided for you. But you can surrender. And tell my sister as well. If she chooses to fight, then I say be ready for a battle. I shall see you out into the battlefield." She walked away from the balcony, hearing the cries of the soldiers. However, she was stopped by the one person she didn't expect to see: "Elvira."

"Hullo Jadis." Elvira was a young woman now. Her locks of blonde hair fell from the top of her head. "It's been a long time." She added, "You can always surrender."

"And leave you the satisfaction of ruling the kingdom." Jadis chuckled. "Dear sister, you should know that I don't back down from a fight."

"Before we start: we don't use magic of any sort."

"Agreed. No magic."

Pulling out her sword, Jadis leapt into battle. She dodged and parried each of Elvira's blows. Elvira did the same to her. One blow nearly sent her sword flying through the air. The blow didn't last, for Jadis backed away, allowing Elvira an opportunity to hold her ground. She tried again, but her elder sister dodged that blow. Moving like a cat around her younger sister, she lunged with all her might.

The fight was fairly even. Each witch knew the other's moving, predicting them as they dueled with swords. Only when Jadis was thrown backwards by Elvira did she do something unexpected: she said the Deplorable Word. The Word alone caused the deaths of every living organism on Charn. It was too late to turn back. The Deplorable Word had been spoken.

Jadis was alone.

* * *

The First Courtyard, Scar's Stronghold, Luster – The Present

Fredegar/Fatty/Fred followed the guards, doing his best not to stay behind. He wondered where they were headed. Although he counted his steps, eventually he and others reached the large courtyard. Realization crept up on him. This was the first courtyard he came to when he entered the stronghold. And there was the unicorns starting to circle around the fortress.

Suddenly they stopped. They had arrived at a two-story storehouse, made from wood and complete with a cobbled stone foundation. Scar exited the storehouse, much to Fredegar/Fatty/Fred's disdain.

"Welcome prisoners. Once you enter this storehouse, there is no turning back," Scar said.

"That's what I keep saying, recently," Handel/Lightfoot announced.

Scar snarled. The gentle-hobbit stopped chuckling, when Scar told the soldiers: "Bring them inside."

Following the soldiers, Fredegar/Fatty/Fred made his way into the building. There sure was a lot of hay, he thought. Standing in the middle of the room was a table; on top of the table was an assortment of vials, in different sizes and shapes. Only three vials were missing ingredients.

"Move!" the soldier cried. Unable to do anything, Fredegar/Fatty/Fred felt the soldier's hands grasping at his own, forcing him to stand still as he was tied up against a pole. Looking around the large room, he watched his companions and Bellatrix also tied to stakes.

"Squijum uncomfortable!" the Squijum cried, as he was forced into a sack.

"Scar, why are you doing this?" Bellatrix asked. She screamed, "WE MADE A DEAL!"

"One that _I_ intend to keep," Scar answered. "You certainly are a wild card, Bellatrix Lestrange. But when _I am_ through with you, there won't be that much left." Fredegar/Fatty/Fred met his gaze. Scar was smiling, "It's time to change the laws of magic. It's time to release Jadis from the Underworld."

* * *

The Hall of Images, The Palace, Charn – The Past

Jadis stared at the images of Charn's royal family. Each image was a statue of an ancestor. Even though her sister was dead, Jadis could still feel her lifeless presence shrouding the hall. She would miss her sister, but the cruelty she had been shown would be cemented in her for the rest of her days.

"One day, someone special will come and set me free." Jadis looked about the room, finding the only bell in the hall. "That someone will ring this bell and I shall be free. Charn will fall. And I will enter a new world, where I will rule on high as the next Queen. Nothing shall stand in my way."

She took a seat on an empty chair, with a tall back. Concentration was key to her success. She couldn't afford to fail. In a manner of moments, the preservation spell took shape, taking over her entire body until she became a statue. All that was left now was to wait for that special someone, whoever they were.

* * *

The Storehouse, The First Courtyard, Scar's Stronghold, Luster – The Present

Fredegar/Fatty/Fred worked on his bonds. He had to get free and stop Scar, before Jadis returned. He did not want to know what that witch was like. He felt a sharp yank on his head. "Ouch!" He yelped. Looking up, he saw a soldier stand before him. "Say, would you mind helping a poor hobbit out, by freeing me of these bonds?"

"No," the first soldier told him.

Unable to convince Scar to free him, Fredegar/Fatty/Fred made another attempt at his bonds. He could feel the jagged piece of glass, which he had found on his way to the storehouse, cut through the rope. Every second counted and he could not waste them. Moments passed. A few more seconds. He was free! Dropping the shard, he ran over to Cara, who was bound to the post next to him. As he worked on her ropes, he looked over at the centermost part of the room: it was misting up.

"Scar's soldier took one of my silver hairs," Cara whispered to him.

"He did the same to me… he took one of my brunette hairs," Fredegar/Fatty/Fred whispered back, correcting himself.

"What do we do now?" she asked, murmuring softly in his ear.

"I'm working on it. But first we need to stop Scar, before…" he was cut off by a thunderclap. Looking up, he stared at the hazy mist a second time. There was something coming.

 _End of Episode 13_

* * *

 **We're almost to the end of the story. Until next time. :)**


	20. Ep14: The Battle for Luster

**Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy, and any works in the Middle-earth series, belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and New Line Cinema. All canon material from _The Unicorn Chronicles_ series belongs to Bruce Coville. All canon material from the television shows "Once Upon A Time" and "Once Upon A Time in Wonderland" belongs to ABC. All canon material from other works belongs to their respected owners. All original material and OCs belongs to the author of this fanfiction spin-off story.

* * *

 **Episode Fourteen:**

 **The Battle for Luster**

The Storehouse, Scar's Stronghold, Luster – The Present

Out from the mist came a ferry, carrying its ferryman and one passenger. She was a young woman, or so it seemed. On her head was an icicle crown; her gown was winter white. She had pale skin, as cold as ice. Fredegar/Fatty/Fred had a feeling who this woman was and what her business was for being in Scar's stronghold. He did not want to know her.

A moment later, a second ferry drifted towards them.

Freeing Cara at last of her bonds, Fredegar/Fatty/Fred dashed off to help Handel/Lightfoot with his bonds. He looked over at Cara, who was now working on freeing Bellatrix. She worked faster than him, for the witch was freed of her bonds. In a manner of moments, the rest of the bonds were cut loose by magic, done by Bellatrix herself. He was surprised at this quick thinking.

The Squijum, now free of the sack, flew towards Cara. He perched on her arm. As for Kovu, Fredegar/Fatty/Fred listened to the lion's conversation with his adopted father. Already, their meeting was intense:

"Scar, do not send Jadis here. You don't know what destruction she'll cause," Kovu insisted.

"I don't have time for you, boy. Go away. I don't need you anymore," Scar shooed him with a paw.

"Scar, listen to him. Don't do this," Bellatrix added, serious.

"And here we have the loyal brigade, come to save her _lion_ friend," Scar emphasized the word 'lion'. Fredegar/Fatty/Fred held his ground, even as the older lion stopped in front of the mist. "Don't you know, lads: I will always win and you will always lose."

"Not today," Kovu said, charging into the fray.

" _Kovu, what are you doing?!_ " Cara screamed.

Fredegar/Fatty/Fred witnessed Kovu knock Scar into the mist. It all happened so quickly: Scar clawed his adopted son, pinning him to the water. The younger lion did his best to stay afloat, but couldn't do it. Before it was too late, Kovu toppled Scar, dragging him towards the ferry. The two lions continued their fight until they landed on an adjacent ferry. Scar was knocked unconscious. The gentle-hobbit watched the two lions, as the ferry drifted away.

Kovu called out to his friends, "I'll return! Maybe not in Luster, but in another realm! _You'll see me again!_ And so will Kiara and Simba."

"Kovu, wait!" Cara tried going after him, but was grabbed on the arm by Handel/Lightfoot. The gentle-hobbit man could only stare into the mist, and yet he still heard Handel/Lightfoot:

"Cara, let him go."

However, Fredegar/Fatty/Fred watched the ferry until it vanished into the mist. He wasn't the only one, for Bellatrix was now watching the first ferry dock near the shallows. The woman in the white dress stepped out of the ferry, her feet making the glass surface ripple. She was heading their way.

* * *

Pink Flower Bed, Springdale, Luster – The Past

Fredegar followed the Squijum through the flower bed. There was nothing but red and pink flowers as far as he could see. It was as if the grass had disappeared in the glen. He couldn't wait any longer.

Turning to Ned, Fredegar asked, "How much further? All I see is pink flowers."

"Well, our trip home begins here. If the fairies can find a portal to get us out of Luster and back to the Shire, we'd be happy to take it," Ned answered.

"And who would do that?" he asked, quite confused.

"Me." Fredegar spun around. The voice he heard came from a young woman with ginger hair and wearing a pink flower dress. She introduced herself. "I'm Rosetta."

* * *

The Storehouse, Scar's Stronghold, Luster – The Present

The blonde-haired woman towered over them. Because of this, Fredegar/Fatty/Fred started backing away. He crashed into the table with the vials. An idea crossed his mind. As he took a glimpse at the vials, wondering what would happen if he did something disastrous. He looked back at his friends, but also at Bellatrix Lestrange and the giant woman, who were deep into their conversation:

"I am Jadis, the White Witch. I was told by Scar to find the Golden Fleece. I've made zero progress, which means it is lost or the lion lied to me." Jadis announced, "Who here represents him and who here is willing to pay the price, so I may return to the living shores and reign over Narnia a second time?"

"Scar fled." Bellatrix explained, "He turned his back on you, and he's heading to the Underworld to find the fleece himself. I represent him, but the only way we'll both survive is if one of us dies."

"Then so be it." Jadis looked for a first victim. Fredegar/Fatty/Fred was surprised when she pointed to him. "Starting with him. This Halfling has no place amongst us. He was sent here to die."

"Bellatrix, you betrayed us!" Cara shouted at the witch in the black dress. "I've always known you would."

"Oh Cara, I betrayed no one. My plan was always to find a way to fulfilled Lord Voldemort's plans, and now that I have access to the Underworld I can bring him back." Bellatrix added, "This had absolutely nothing to do with you, darling. You've been a great help in getting me this far, but now it's time to leave."

"You're not killing Cara or anyone else," Grimwold said, standing up for himself against the two witches. "Not as long as I'm here."

"Get out of my way, dwarf." Bellatrix waved her hand, causing the dwarf to be thrown against a wall. Cara gasped in shock, but then so did Fredegar/Fatty/Fred. Grimwold was knocked unconscious. The gentle-hobbit man would have to work quickly. As he searched for a way to break the spell, he was stopped by Bellatrix's firm hand. She told him, flat out, "What will you do, twit?" He was jerked backwards by the witch, sending him straight into a hay stack.

Fredegar/Fatty/Fred did his best to back away from the two witches. It was then he thought on the things he had done to help his hobbit friends and his journey through Luster to find Cara. He knew what to do. "You two won't come near me another second."

Jadis and Bellatrix stopped in their tracks. It was Jadis who spoke, dismissively, "How hobbit? You're in no league against us powerful witches."

"Maybe not. But I'm not the one who's going to stop you." He blurted out.

"Oh really," Bellatrix cackled. "Don't you understand, hobbit? Kovu can't save you now."

"I wasn't talking about Kovu," Fredegar/Fatty/Fred told them. He looked away. In that moment, Cara broke the vials. He looked again, jumping back as Handel/Lightfoot pulled out his sword and stabbed the White Witch in the heart. In the moment's hesitation, he watched Bellatrix flee the scene, straight towards the ferry leading to the Underworld.

It was too late for the two witches. They vanished in a cloud of white snowflakes and dark dust. The snowflakes and dust found their way into the ferry, which departed into the mist. As for the mist, it vanished a moment later, leaving behind traces of water puddles. Fredegar/Fatty/Fred was relieved. The worst was over. They had won.

* * *

Pink Flower Bed, Springdale, Luster – The Past

"What can I help you with?" Rosetta asked the two hobbits.

"We need to take a portal out of Luster. Can you help us?" Fredegar asked her in return.

"Here." The garden fairy passed to him an amulet. "Your friend Ned gave it to me for safe keeping. He knew you'd find your way to Luster, and I have a feeling you're needed here."

"I'm sorry, but I have to go home," he told her, determined to leave.

"You don't want to stay, but it's important that you do." She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I'll take that." Ned grabbed the amulet from Fredegar's hands. He turned to the garden fairy and said, much to Fredegar's chagrin, "Thank you, Rosetta, but we must be on our way."

"You will return, won't you Fatty?" Rosetta asked the pudgy hobbit.

"I'm sorry," was the last thing Fredegar told her before departing. He waited until Ned grabbed his jacket sleeve, before waving to Rosetta. The last he saw of her was her transform into a ball of light. Opening his eyes, he was surprised to see a desert. Where exactly did they land?

* * *

The Storehouse, Scar's Stronghold, Luster – The Present

Fredegar/Fatty/Fred tapped Grimwold's cheek a few times. He was delighted to see the dwarf wake up. However, the dwarf keeper felt his head. He looked like he was in pain.

"Oh. What happened?" Grimwold asked. The gentle-hobbit man waited until he remembered something. "Did we win?"

He nodded. "We won. The worst is over."

"Then the prophecy came true." The voice sounded like Cara, but it came from a unicorn. Standing next to the water was a second unicorn, male this time. Fredegar/Fatty/Fred was confused, until the female unicorn explained, "When Jadis was defeated, and she and Bellatrix disappeared into snowflakes and dust, Lightfoot and I were reverted to our unicorn forms." Cara retained her satchel, still wrapped around her neck. "We need to hurry. We don't have much time. Lightfoot and I already collected the amulets as best we could."

"I'll help you," Grimwold declared, picking up the remaining amulets on the straw-covered floor.

"Kovu's still out there. We need to go after him," Fredegar/Fatty/Fred remembered.

"And you will find him, Fatty. You, not the rest of us." Lightfoot added, "Cara, the Squijum, Grimwold and I will stay here in Luster."

"Maybe not much longer. We need to leave this stronghold," the gentle-hobbit man admitted.

"Unicorns wait for hotcha to leave stronghold," the Squijum commented, sheepish.

"Good. Then we can leave at any time." Cara was excitable, even after all these years.

"Yeah, we're leaving now," Lightfoot told her, leading her out of the storehouse. Fredegar/Fatty/Fred grabbed Grimwold, just as the Squijum climbed on the gentle-hobbit man's arm, perching on his shoulder once again.

* * *

The Pridelands – The Past

"Ned, where are we?" Fredegar looked around. He was sure he'd be home by now. "Where did you take me?"

"You're in the Pridelands," said a voice, belonging to a young dark-furred lion. Fredegar was stunned and a bit concerned. He hadn't seen a talking animal before. How strange. "We haven't met before. My name's Kovu. You must be."

"Fredegar Bolger, Fatty for short. And now, Ned, we need to leave." He patted the other hobbit's shoulder.

"Ned," Kovu murmured playfully. Before Fredegar had the chance to stand beside his newfound hobbit friend, the dark-furred lion stopped him to ask, "Wait. Where are you headed?"

"Home," answered Fredegar. He smiled at the lion, saying last, "See you around, Kovu." He grabbed Ned's sleeve, just as Ned said the words needed to return to Middle-earth. When he opened his eyes, he was standing in front of the Green Dragon inn. He was back in the Shire.

* * *

Winter Rest, Luster – The Present

Using the amulets, Fredegar/Fatty/Fred and his friends landed in the winter-covered area of Luster called Winter Rest. Looking back, the gentle-hobbit man witnessed several bright lights. They were miles away, and yet he could hear clearly the destruction of a fortress. The stronghold that once belonged to Dorian Gray, and then Scar, was now destroyed.

"That's the last time we'll see a fortress like that built in Luster," Lightfoot said at random.

Fredegar/Fatty/Fred felt a sensation of peace. Only the peaceful feeling didn't belong to him; instead it came from, he concluded, the island. Luster was now free of evil's grasp. Hopefully, this realm would stay that way for a long time. He looked down at his feet. The Squijum had delivered to him one of the amulets.

Picking the amulet up, he recognized what it was. "This is one of Dorian Gray's –"

"Shush!" Cara whispered. "Luster is finally at peace, but this particular Master Amulet was not in Gray's possession for years. It was in my hands, or _was_ in my hands. When I had the Master Amulet, all the dark magic seeped out of it. What remains is light magic."

"And we will ensure that all those amulets Gray made are filled with light." It was Amalia Flickerfoot. She looked like she hadn't aged in a long time, or so Fredegar/Fatty/Fred thought. "Call it a gift from the royal family, and thank you for bringing Cara and Lightfoot back."

"Thank the Squijum. Without him, I would never have returned to Luster," the gentle-hobbit man admitted.

The Squijum blushed in embarrassment. "Squijum helped a little bit."

"I'm still thanking you." Fredegar/Fatty/Fred smiled at the squirrel-monkey. He turned to the royal family of unicorns and Grimwold, "I think it's time I return to Storybrooke. My friends are still there. They need me."

"And so you must go, but know that your adventures will be in the Unicorn Chronicles," Grimwold declared. "You deserve a spot in our chronicles, after what you've done to help us. And you helped when I was in danger. I thank you for this, Fredegar. You are a good and kind hobbit, decent to a fault, remarkable…"

"Thank you, Grimwold." It was too many compliments. He paused to smile at the dwarf. Waving to his new friends, he said a fond farewell, "Good luck, and keep out of trouble from now on."

"You're welcome in Luster anytime," Cara replied.

Before Fredegar/Fatty/Fred left, Lightfoot stopped him. The unicorn gave one more piece of advice, "Don't get into too much trouble yourself, but please find Kovu. If he's in the Underworld, then he is in danger."

"I'll find him. Who knows? I may get help in Storybrooke with this matter." He murmured in his ear. Embracing the unicorn, he told him, "You are a good unicorn, Lightfoot. Don't forget that."

"You reminded me who I am and what I am capable of. I wouldn't have had the courage to defeat Jadis without you." Lightfoot moved his head. Due to this reaction, Fredegar/Fatty/Fred released his grasp. Although he was a little offended, the gentle-hobbit man took this as a way for the unicorn to say goodbye. He bowed before him and the royal family.

Taking one last look at his new friends, and the Squijum, the gentle-hobbit man wrapped the amulet's chain around his neck. Clutching the Master Amulet in his hand, Fredegar/Fatty/Fred whispered to the amulet, "Luster, take me back to Storybrooke." A bright light surrounded him, swallowing the gentle-hobbit man until he could no longer see in Luster. He was in the air again, but this time he knew exactly where to land: inside Granny's Diner in Storybrooke, Maine.

 _End of Episode 14_

* * *

 **Alright, there's one more chapter left. When I first did the outline, I assumed this would be a two-part episode. That didn't happen and I'm relieved because now we got all the action in one chapter. But with the upcoming last chapter to this fanfic comes one final flashback. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. :)**


	21. (Ep15) Epilogue: Return to Storybrooke

**Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy, and any works in the Middle-earth series, belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and New Line Cinema. All canon material from _The Unicorn Chronicles_ series belongs to Bruce Coville. All canon material from the television shows "Once Upon A Time" and "Once Upon A Time in Wonderland" belongs to ABC. All canon material from other works belongs to their respected owners. All original material and OCs belongs to the author of this fanfiction spin-off story.

 _This is the last chapter of this story, but it is not the end of the Strong Intentions series. After this fanfiction story ends, feel free to continue on to the fanfic Strong Intentions, whether to catch up on the first three parts and/or to read/re-read the fourth part, where this spin-off began and has come full circle. :)_

* * *

 **Epilogue:**

 **Return to Storybrooke**

The Shire, Middle-earth – The Past

Taking one good look around, Fredegar noticed how the sun's first light hadn't yet risen from the sky. And yet the night was growing older by the second. Deciding against telling Frodo all the details right away of his little misadventure, but realizing he would croak eventually on them, he turned his attention back to Ned. He had to thank the hobbit for something.

"Thank you for bringing me back here."

"Anytime, chap. Anytime," and that was about all Fredegar could get out of Ned.

Darting off across the village of Bywater, Fredegar jumped over a wheelbarrow and scampered past a Shirriff. Before the Shirriff could ask what he was up to at this early hour, he high-tailed straight to Bag End. Unfortunately, Frodo Baggins, his friend since they were boys, was just leaving his abode. Oh great. Just his luck.

"Frodo, what are you doing up so early?" he asked, clearly overstepping his boundaries.

Frodo let out a long yawn. Eventually, he answered, "I couldn't sleep. There's too much going on with you, obviously." He strained to stay awake, but failed miserably.

"Oh I see," he twiddled his thumbs. "So, you don't know where I've been."

"On the contrary, no. I don't." He paused. In moments, he had another question to ask, "Fredegar, where have you been?"

Oh no. He used his full first name. "I went out for a walk. Is that all right?" He resented this question almost immediately. Making a quick recovery, Fredegar told his best friend, "All right. I've been in Luster."

"Luster?" Frodo was confused. "What kind of a place is that?"

"You know it when you see it. One day, I might take you there." Oh great. Another speech he would soon regret. Still, Frodo didn't seem perturbed. But then, they were both tired. "I'm going to bed. Talk to you in the morning."

"It _is_ morning," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Goodnight!" Fredegar slammed the front door, before Frodo had the chance to explain himself.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

The inside of Granny's Diner shook, as if a tremor had come up from the ground. The tremor came from a tight space in the air, a bright light that soon blasted a few tables and chairs out of the way. The light vanished in moments, revealing none other than Fredegar Bolger/Fatty/Fred Dewey, who sighed in relief. He was happy to be back in Storybrooke and during the early hours of the morning, too.

Looking out through the front door's glass, Fredegar/Fatty/Fred could see snowflakes blowing in. Where this snow drift had come from remained to be seen. Just like that, the town's citizens gathered in the middle of the downtown area of Storybrooke. Thrilled to be back and even more thrilled the town was safe, he turned the knob and left the restaurant.

At first, he didn't see the Fellowship of the Ring or more specifically his four hobbit friends: Frodo Baggins/Asher Beutel, Samwise Gamgee/Sam/Curtis Greenhow, Meriadoc Brandybuck/Merry/Donovan Masters and Peregrin Took/Pippin/Edric Tuck. Just where were they? Right on cue, the four gentle-hobbit men appeared on the street: Frodo/Asher and Sam/Curtis as thick as thieves, with Merry/Donovan and Pippin/Edric come to greet them. Shrugging his shoulders, Fredegar/Fatty/Fred decided to join in on the fun.

"Frodo! Frodo, it's me! It's Fredegar – Fatty. _Fatty! Fatty's here!_ " Fatty/Fred belted out at the top of his lungs, startling a few birds.

That got Frodo/Asher's attention. "Fatty!" Fatty/Fred threw himself onto his friend in a tight embrace. He was happy to be home, but he could tell the gentle-hobbit man was confused. "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you. Ruby said you'd left for… somewhere, and then I met this ginger-haired young lady – she's not related to you, is she?"

"Frodo," Fatty/Fred chuckled. "No, she's not related to me. She's related to a unicorn." He paused to catch his breath. "Her name is Cara. Cara Diana Hunter. She's from The Unicorn Chronicles books."

"The what?" Frodo/Asher was confused now.

"I'll have to show you later. But anyway, it's good to be home." Fatty/Fred hugged Merry/Donovan and Pippin/Edric. "I've missed you two."

"We've missed you, Fatty," Merry/Donovan and Pippin/Edric said in unison.

"It's good to have you back," Frodo/Asher said. Fatty/Fred sighed in relief. He was pleased to see all his hobbit friends, even happy to be introduced to Elsa by Frodo/Asher.

From being the hobbit who didn't expect a larger story to come his way, a larger story was what he got. And the adventures he went through in Luster… well, that was just the bargaining chip he needed, one that he felt sure would stay with him for the rest of his days.

But like all stories, there's always pieces that continue elsewhere, for Scar and Kovu were now trapped in the Underworld with no way out. As for the Squijum, he managed to follow Fatty/Fred back to Storybrooke, Maine. Whatever the squirrel-monkey had in mind, one thing was clear: he could not abandon his newfound hobbit friend.

 _End of Episode 15, Epilogue and Story_

* * *

 **And we're done. :) So that leaves us with a few questions here and there, especially with Kovu's fate. Will we see him again? Looks like everyone will have to meet me back in the Strong Intentions main series to find out that answer. Same goes for the Squijum, although I am about to enter the second half of the Part 4/Episode 4 block in** _ **Strong Intentions**_ **, so the possibilities are about to unfold.**

 **I'd like to thank ValueMyHeart first and foremost because she has read this series since it started. I haven't heard from her since I re-posted the series and am now continuing it, as I have for the past three or four months now. But I am thanking her now for her reviews, favoriting, following, reading this series all the way through, becoming interested in this series and her devotion to the show "Once Upon a Time", and just being there to give advice and whatnot, even though we didn't get the chance to explore much of the Rainbow Prison in this fanfic.**

 **Now onto my other readers: Mew Sakura the Cyniclion is a newby reader to this series, but she had written so many reviews it's not hard not to thank her. But then we writers do get review-happy, even though I don't always say "Please R &R". It's still nice to get reviews, to know, like Mew Sakura, that our work is appreciated and is being read by devoted readers like you. And that leaves me thanking all the readers who have reviewed, favorited and followed this story and its series.**

 **This story has been an amazing experience. From the characters' flashback stories, which were awesome, to the plot getting tighter and tighter until the tension broke, to the canon characters themselves who did an amazing effort at staying one step ahead in the story. Well, now that it's done, I'd just like to say this: I'll see everyone back in my fanfic** _ **Strong Intentions – Part 2**_ **on or** _ **Strong Intentions: Part 4 – The Snow Queen**_ **on Archive of Our Own. :D**

 **Aria Breuer**


End file.
